Astray Together
by sulya
Summary: When Ron and Hermione abandon Harry in his search for Horcruxes, an unlikely visitor helps The Boy Who Lived bring Voldemort closer to death. Slash warning (boy with a boy). Post-Hogwarts. A lot of fluffy romance and adventure. Some twists to the plot. Daily updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome! **

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is_ Astray Together_, a continuation to _The Lion and The Serpent_. If you had not read the first part of this duology, please do so. This story can be a stand-alone, yet some points may be unclear. I therefore highly recommend reading it. Unfortunately I cannot post the link to the story due to the rules. Just look through my profile, you will find the story link there. For reference here, the story ID is 9935499.**

**To all of my loyal readers who read my first story, thank you for reading this. As you know, this is only my second story. I do plan to keep the diction and style almost identical to the first. I may not keep the same level of secrecy/mystery in my writing. **

**I cannot make any promises to how often I will update, however I will try to do so every 3-5 days. If it takes longer, I do apologize. If you have any questions or comments, please PM me. **

**I LOVE REVIEWS****. Reviews make me very happy and motivate me to write more frequently! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I just ask that you do not post any racist, homophobic or otherwise discriminating comments/reviews. **

**I will only post this once: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. The Harry Potter series are owned by J.K. Rowling and I thank her very much for her creativity and brilliance. Just imagine the world without Harry Potter. It would be a sad, sad place. **

**Anyway, let's get right into it...**

Chapter 1 - The Storm and The Fallout.

SLAM. Harry felt the teapot smash into the wall of the tent. The next thing he knew, dishware was whizzing past his ears, the glass was absolutely everywhere. Hermione's books were next.

With a yell, Harry dropped on his knees and pulled the table down to protect himself. He could feel the heavy books colliding with the hard wood of the table. Harry felt pain from where the glass grazed his arm. There was something else Harry felt and it was bothering him severely. But he will deal with the fallout later. Right now, he felt the immediate need to release the white hot, pent up rage at one Ronald Weasley.

Harry's ears were buzzing with a defining sound of fury. He could feel his heart rate, it was as if his whole head was beating, his throat was dry and his chest was heaving irregularly. He could ignore Hermione's distant screams, as he did not care at the moment. Whipping out his wand, Harry thought 'Depulso!'

The table was flying, repelled from Harry. Its target was Ron, who ducked right on time to avoid it. His dodging cost him time however. His now ex-best friend pointed his wand it his face and a hex flew towards the red-haired boy.

Blood gushed from Ron's nose, mouth and ears. It was dark thick blood, Ron could not breathe and began to suffocate, his face turning the color of chalk. The bleeding boy dropped on the ground, his wand nowhere in sight.

Hermione knew that she had to step in, otherwise fatalities were inevitable. Pulling out her own wand, Hermione sent a body-bind curse at Harry and ran towards her boyfriend. One carefully aimed counterspell and Ron's bleeding stopped. 'Evanesco!' All traces of blood now disappeared.

As Hermione calmed her rapid breathing, she felt a presence behind her. To her horror, she realized that Harry was standing inches away, his wand pressing to the back of her head.

'Get up!' Harry had a hard time not roaring. 'Drop your wand!'

Hermione obeyed. No one should not comply an angry Harry Potter. Slowly pulling herself on her feet, Hermione looked at the boy she knew for the last six years. She forgot how agile he had become. Her body-bind must have been easily thrown off.

Harry looked at Ron with disgust. 'Levicorpus!' Ron was instantly hanging by one leg, upside down, supported by thin air. 'Lebiracorpus!' Harry's quick twitch of the wand was enough to bring Ron back on his feet.

'YOU ATTACKED ME?!' Harry could not suppress himself this time.

'YOU DESERVE IT!' Ron's yelling was equally loud; the blood was coming back to his face. His face was now the color of a cherry tomato. 'WE THOUGHT YOU HAD IT ALL FIGURED OUT!'

'DIDN'T I WARN BOTH OF YOU?!' Harry knew he was about to lose his voice. 'YOU KNEW WHAT TO EXPECT!'

'Harry, please!' Hermione's plea made both of the boys look at her. 'Of course we knew, Harry.'

'THEN WHY IS HE ACCUSING ME?' This was it, Harry could not yell anymore. Besides, yelling at Hermione never did him any good.

'He is just stressed Harry. Just give him a night to cool down. It will be all better tomorrow.'

'NO IT BLOODY WELL WON'T!' Ron has still not lost his voice. 'I AM NOT STAYING HERE AFTER THIS!'

'Well then leave. Leave and never come back.'

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's calm reply. 'No, you shouldn't leave Ron. We promised to help Harry defeat Voldemort.'

'I DON'T CARE!' Ron stooped down to pick up his wand. 'I AM NOT STAYING WITH THIS MANIAC. HE CAN GO TO HELL!'

'Ron, please don't shout. Harry needs us and we need Harry.'

'He doesn't need us! He'll be perfectly fine. And we really don't need him.' Ron said the last word with quite the level of disgust.

'Don't talk about me as if I am not in the room!' Harry was getting fired up again. 'If Ron wants to leave, he can.'

'Well thank you for the permission.' Sarcasm was highly evident. Ron turned around, spotted his backpack and went to grab it. 'Are you coming?'

The question was directed at Hermione, who cringed slightly. 'Ron, I...I... please just stay Ron, we can work this out!' Hermione's plea was a little bit hysterical.

'I don't think we can work this out, Hermione. Not this time.' Once again, Harry used that strangely cool and detached tone.

'Are you coming or not?' Ron gave Harry a nasty glare.

'I...I...' Hermione looked at both Ron and Harry. She was in the middle of a bridge, a bridge that was about to collapse. 'Fine, I am coming with you Ron.' Hermione's voice was very quiet.

'Well then good. Get your things.' Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

'Ron... can't you please...'

'No Hermione I bloody can't.'

Hermione let out a tiny sob. Shuffling her feet, Hermione very slowly made her way through the shard-strewn floor and picked up her little beaded handbag. She then looked at Harry, who was looking at her with an empty gaze. Letting out another sob, Hermione ran at Harry and gave him hug.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione looked into Harry's slightly surprised face. 'Please forgive me Harry. I just can't...' Hermione began to break down on Harry's shoulder.

'Hermione, it's okay.' Harry awkwardly patted the crying girl on her back. Then Harry caught the look Ron was giving them. There was pure loathing in Ron's eyes.  
'Hermione, go with Ron, please. I will be alright. Don't worry.'

Shaking slightly, Hermione hiccupped slightly before letting out a gasp. Ron basically carried her out of the tent.

Harry stood for about 10 seconds, waiting for the popping sound of disapparition. When the sound came, Harry walked to a chair in the corner of the tent and sat down. He had a lot of things to think about now.

**_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Here is Chapter 2. _**

**_Please, please Review!_**

Chapter 2

Thoughts were racing inside Harry's head as he sat on the small chair in the damaged tent. How did it ever come to this? What happened to make the two people he thought would always be near him leave?

Harry would have given anything, anything to be safely in Hogwarts right now. He knew that his thinking was irrational. It was no longer safe for him to even leave his tent. Voldemort was absolutely everywhere. Harry's days and nights mixed to become one dark grey storm cloud. This cloud has been making Harry unusually desperate to find anything that would help him defeat Voldemort. Not even Dumbledore could help him now. The old man told him only last month about Hocruxes and the means of bringing about Voldemort's destruction. The task was daunting at best, and now it seemed impossible to finish - Ron and Hermione were no longer here to help him. Ron would not be much of actual help, yet he did cheer Harry up, or at least he used to until this week. Ron was Harry's moral support, someone Harry trusted to be there for him, always. Hermione was invaluable with her intelligence; had it not been for her, Harry highly suspected that he would not survive even three days. Hermione always motivated him to keep looking for the vestiges of Tom Riddle's soul.

It was now the end of August. The never ending rain started to pummel the top of the tent. It was going to be an early winter. Harry wondered if Voldemort was powerful enough to control things such as weather. He never remembered this much rain in his entire lifetime.

Getting up from his chair, Harry made his way to the small dresser, opening it and taking out a bottle of firewhiskey. Not even bothering with the glass, Harry merely opened the bottle and took a huge swig, Ron's words still in his head. Harry had been catching Ron and Hermione talking to each other more and more frequently. Several times he walked in on them, he could hear his name. He knew that they were discussing the whole idea of being in the middle of nowhere, hunting down never seen before items.

Harry supposed he should have been expecting this to happen. He was in a foul mood today - the weather had gotten to him, he was hungry and lonely. He also managed to read a paper Hermione has been carefully hiding from him. It was the _Daily Prophet _and it described yet another attack by the Death Eaters. Hundreds of Muggles were killed today. Upset at Hermione, Harry told her to not hide things from him. Ron was not happy with Harry after that. Like Harry, Ron was on a particularly short fuse. He was most affected by the lack of food, the cold lodgings and the fruitless searching. Harry remembered the words he told Ron before the red-haired boy lost it completely. _'Please Ron; I am tired about this whole thing myself. I just don't know where to start.' _

Harry downed more whiskey, which was his only friend now. He foolishly thought about Dumbledore finding him. The ex-Headmaster was nowhere to be seen. It seems that he was spending all of his energy on locating the Hocruxes. Harry thought about writing to Lupin, yet he was certain that Remus would not receive his letter. Harry did not even know where he was.

Harry had even lost Hedwig. She was killed when they were discovered by Death Eaters. That was the only time Hermione did not place the defensive spells around the tent.

Another swig of the firewhiskey ensued from Harry, the biggest one yet. The bottle was more than half gone now. Harry sat on his bed now. All this loss. Harry was losing everything and everyone he cared about, at an alarming rate too. Sirius, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Hedwig. Harry thought that even half of the Wealseys despised him now. Charley, George and Mrs. Weasley were certainly vocal when he told them that he would not marry Ginny. Harry smiled slightly when he remembered their faces when he told them that he was gay.

Being in hiding is certainly not romantic; however Harry could not forget Draco. The events of last year were still fresh in Harry's mind. Harry was not angry at Draco at all; in fact he now sympathized with Draco. Harry thought that he would the same thing Draco did if he had to choose between his love and family. It was only natural for Draco to save both. But the blond Slyherin ended up losing his father, and that crushed him. Harry thought that the young blond never really forgave himself for what he did. Draco probably thinks it's his fault that Lucius Malfoy died.

Harry still dreamed about Draco. His dreams were becoming more and more frequent. He always dreamed about Draco smiling. Thinking about that smile always made the ex-Gryffindor's day brighter. Harry remembered Draco's silky hair, his high cheekbones, the thin long nose, the full pink lips and those stormy grey eyes. Harry's dream always ended when he thought that he would drown in the grey of those eyes. Sometimes Harry felt bad enough to cry. The brunette felt as if he lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

Harry decided to finish the bottle of firewhiskey. His vision slightly blurry now, Harry curled up in a ball on the bed and thought that he just might let himself cry this one time. Letting out a sob, Harry thought about Sirius and his parents, and how he can never see them again, Ron and Hermione, and how empty he felt about being alone, and the responsibility that was placed upon his shoulders by the Wizarding World, and how miniscule his power was compared to Voldemort's, and Draco, his angelic shy smile. Tears were streaming down Harry's face in earnest. Harry was nearly asleep when he heard a rustling sound outside the tent.

There was someone outside.

**_Please, please REVIEW!_**

**_Footnotes:_**

**_Love life and Have fun, _**_thanks for your encouraging review!_

**_Faithful-facade, _**_I am glad you like the storyline. I am trying to make this a fairly original story. I hope I will succeed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!_**

Chapter 3

He had no time to react. The next thing Harry knew, someone entered the tent at a bit of a run. Something was said in a language Harry did not recognize. A whip-like something hit Harry's face and he yelled in pain. An Incarcerous spell was next. Tight snake-like ropes found their away around Harry's body.

'I thought you would up more of a resistance Potter.' The voice was unfamiliar to Harry as it carried a slight accent in it.

'Who are you?!' Harry gasped as the air was being squeezed out of his lungs.

A cackling laughter was all Harry could hear before he fell unconscious.

Harry regained consciousness, instantly realizing that he was outside of the tent. The rain was pouring down heavily; great cascading waves of water were hitting his face rather painfully. To Harry's surprise, he was no longer tied up. Getting up from the swamp-like ground, Harry looked around. A hooded figure was sitting with its back to him. The person had a wand out and was muttering something in Latin. Harry felt ripples in the air around him, signalling the usage of defensive magic. So this person wanted to seal himself from the outside world, while keeping Harry here?

Unfortunately, Harry did not have a wand. It was currently on the dresser in the tent. And the dresser was an eternity away. Harry only had one thing left. Taking a run at the hooded person, Harry turned the person's shoulders to face him and punched the face that was hidden beneath the hood. There was a yelp of pain; this yelp was strangely familiar. Harry thought he heard that yelp on a regular basis in Hogwarts. Only one boy who made his life hell in Hogwarts could yelp like that. Harry took the hood down to look at the person.

'Draco?!' Harry was shocked to see that it was indeed Draco Malfoy that stood cowering in front of him. Harry rubbed his eyes, thinking that the firewhiskey must have gotten to him.

'What the hell was that for?!' Draco's hand was massaging what appeared to be a bleeding lip.

'What are you doing here? Why did you bind me?!' Harry questions highlighted the outrage he was feeling.

'So this is the gratitude I receive for saving you?'

'Saving me? You hit me with some spell and bound me with ropes!'

'Don't be a complete nitwit, Harry! I wasn't the person who tied you up! If it weren't for me, that filth would lead you straight to the Dark Lord!'

'What? Where is he then?' Harry looked around, but there was no body in sight.

'He escaped.' Draco looked slightly guilty.

'He escaped?! But he will be back with like fifty reinforcements!'

'Why do you think I am sitting here muttering? I am setting up wards. They will deter and confuse them.'

'You think I didn't have wards set up here? If he managed to somehow get through, then this is all useless.'

'Actually there were no wards around the tent, Harry.' Draco was slightly confused by Harry's reaction.

'What? They can't just disappear.' Only then did it hit Harry that when Hermione left, the wards must have been deactivated.

'Besides, I would like to see them try to get past these wards. Not even Severus can do it, and he tried hard.' Malfoy looked rather pleased with himself. Taking out his wand again, Draco performed some complicated zig-zag shapes with it while muttering something else in Latin.

'Would you like to come inside?' Harry realized that his question was rather foolish.

'Yes, yes I do. Thanks.' Draco said a little awkwardly and entered the threshold.

It was a small tent, looking as if a hurricane had swept over it. 'Potter what happened here?' Draco asked in slight awe.

Harry did not want to tell Draco about Ron and Hermione abandoning him. 'Well a Death Eater just entered here. You don't expect me to not put a fight, do you?'

'I don't think it was the Death Eater, Harry. I heard nothing breaking as I approached the tent. All I heard was laughing.' Draco looked around again. Where were the Weasel and Granger? Slowly, Draco began to add two and two together.

'They left you didn't they?' Draco watched Harry's face closely.

Harry looked away. Draco was way too smart to fool.

Realizing that this may be a bad subject to talk about, Draco decided to not press the point. 'Would you like me to help you fix it?'

Harry gave a small smile and a nod. He was really happy that Draco did not inquire more about Ron and Hermione.

Draco took out his wand again, muttering 'Reparo!' The tent was quickly fixing itself. The books were back on their shelves, the table was back on properly. The dishes were wholesome again. The clothes neatly folded themselves. Harry did not know if it was the trick of the light, but it seemed that the clothing was laundered in the process.

'Neat.' Harry said, looking mildly impressed.

'Thanks.' Draco gave his first smile of the night and winced slightly.

Approaching Draco more closely, Harry noticed the damage done by his punch. A brilliant purple bruise was forming around Draco's mouth. The lip was torn and still bleeding.

'Oh my God! Draco I am so sorry.' Harry looked down in shame.

'Don't worry about it, it'll go away.' Draco waved his palm dismissively.

'No, let me help you. I think I can fix this.' Harry led Draco to a soft armchair near the small fireplace.

'Are you sure? It can just go away on its own. I would fix it myself, but I am awful at Healing Charms.' Draco said, slightly embarrassed.

'Just trust me. I think I have something that might help.' Harry took a small battle of Belladonna from the medicine cabinet. He waved his wand, conjuring a small white cloth, dipping the contents of the bottle onto the cloth.

Very gently, Harry patted Draco's cheek with the cloth. Harry accidentally brushed his fingers against Draco's lips. Draco closed his eyes, evidently enjoying the experience. Still very gently but also very sensually, Harry almost caressed Draco's lips with the cloth. There was a slight sizzling sound and before Harry's eyes the bruises and the cut seemed to melt away. Not taking his eyes away from Draco's, Harry placed the bottle on the little rickety table nearby.

'I really missed you, Draco.' Harry's voice was husky, barely above a whisper.

'I missed you too, Harry.' Draco's voice was also very quiet but it was much softer.

Harry leaned in slightly, just brushing his lips with Draco's. Draco could not resist more contact. He began kissing Harry fully now.

The moment Harry was hoping for in the last months was here. His heart did not waste hope in vain. Savoring the moment, Harry opened his mouth wider, only to hear Draco laugh slightly.

Pulling back, Harry looked at Draco, who was still chuckling. 'How much firewhiskey have you had, Harry?'

Harry sighed contently, sitting down on the armchair with Draco. He guessed there was a little bit to explain.

**_Please, please REVIEW!_**

**_Thanks for reading_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_As you may have noticed, I have made this story very dissimilar to the books. Dumbledore is still alive, Snape is seen as a good guy, and Harry and Draco are together in the middle of nowhere. I just want to make my story original, something a bit refreshing to read. I am therefore hoping for your suggestions as to some things I should include in this story. Just send me a quick PM or a review. _**

**_Also, if you would like to see the tentative _****_schedule of my updates, please visit my profile_****. **

**_Anyways, my rant is over and here is the chapter:_**

Chapter 4

Harry woke up in his bunk bed thinking last night was a dream. Disgruntled at the prospect of seeing a moody Ron and a desperate Hermione, Harry felt a profound sadness when he thought about Draco. It was such a good dream - Draco saving him, Draco in his tent, smiling and chuckling, the kissing...

Harry almost sobbed as he lay in the bed, his eyes still closed. What wouldn't he give to have Draco here now? Wouldn't it be wonderful, just he and Draco, fighting forces that were beyond their control. Harry would have a companion, a lover, someone he could trust completely, share all of his feelings, give away his heart and feel love. Maybe Dumbledore was right? Love is the only spell that can bring true happiness.

Very slowly, Harry opened his eyes. He really should drink less firewhiskey. The problem was that he had no other means of keeping himself calm, resisting the ever-present urge to breakdown. After all, he was a lonely teenager who was basically forced to fight the most evil wizard of all times. With the world still spinning around him, Harry was surprised to hear a faint sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. Did Hermione finally find something worthy of being considered food?

Harry made his way to the kitchen which was at the very back of the tent. Walking in, Harry could not believe his eyes. It was not Hermione that was standing there; rather it was a beautiful tall young man with platinum blond hair. The handsome boy had his back to Harry, and was whistling slightly. Breakfast was being cooked on a frying pan.

'You are here?! It wasn't a dream.' Harry couldn't keep the awe out of his voice.

Draco was slightly startled by Harry's words. He was even more startled when the brunette ran at him and hugged him very tightly. Some kissing ensued, with Draco escaping Harry's hungry lips.

'Yes I am here. And it was definitely not a dream. And I am definitely not kissing you again until you brush your teeth!' Draco said a little haughtily, unable to disguise the joy at Harry's rather original way of saying "Good Morning".

Chuckling at the ex-Slytherin, Harry skipped to the bathroom. He couldn't believe it. His Draco was here, cooking breakfast. The thoughts of breakfast made Harry's stomach growl loudly, despite all the firewhiskey he had last night. Washing and brushing very rapidly, Harry made it back to the kitchen.

Draco was plating about ten seared sausages, crisp strips of bacon and sugar-powdered French toasts on a large plate in the middle of the table. Scrambled eggs were next, two plates this time. Somehow, Draco managed to find maple syrup, cinnamon, milk and a chocolate fudge cake.

'Shall I be mother?' Draco asked grinning.

Harry's eyes were nearly the size of his plate. 'How did you get all of this? Where did you get all of this? Why does it smell so good?'

Draco smiled his perfect smile, sitting down. 'White or Black?' He was pointing his wand at an elaborate porcelain teapot Harry has never seen before.

'Wow.' Apparently this was all Harry could say.

'Let's go with white then.' Draco said pleasantly, pouring out a carefully measured cup and handing it to Harry. 'You seem hungry, let's eat first then I will answer all of your questions.'

Harry did not need telling twice. He was fed on Hermione's thick grey mushroom soups for too long. Piling his plate high, he began ravishing his food. Meanwhile, Draco watched as his ex-boyfriend ate in a manner that would make his mother's hair curl up. 'You are definitely hungry I see.'

Harry tried to say something with a full mouth. He gave up pretty quickly, generously pouring the syrup over the toast. He did not remember a breakfast that has tasted this good. All he could do was enjoy the food, watching the slightly smiling Draco opposite him.

As Draco observed Harry's face, he had to admit that Harry looked worse than he had seen him last. Harry's unkempt hair needed a cut badly, his eyes had fairly dark shadows under them, Harry's brilliant emerald eyes were slightly bloodshot, his face a little gaunter and thinner. The ex-Gryffindor also needed a shave. Still, Draco watched fondly, knowing that he could fix all of these things with more food and good sleep. He would have his beautiful Harry all to him in no time.

'That was the best breakfast I've ever had! You are a great cook Draco.' Said Harry, after about 20 minutes of continued chewing.

'Thanks. Cooking is easy if you are good at potions.' Draco had the little note of arrogance Harry learned to love.

Harry yawned slightly. 'I wouldn't mind a nap right now.'

'You just woke up!' Draco exclaimed in outrage. 'No you and I need to talk, Mister Potter.' Draco dragged Harry into the main room of the tent and made the shorter boy sit on a bunk bed. Sitting down near Harry, Draco opened his mouth, only to find that the air was escaping his lungs due to Harry's hugging.

'What's the matter with you?' Draco asked, hugging back nevertheless.

'I am sorry; I still can't believe you are here. I just missed you so much.' Harry said, his face in Draco's neck.

Draco was exulted with Harry's sentiments. The warmth that was radiating from being around Harry traveled down Draco's body, stopping at his groin. Suddenly embarrassed, Draco pulled away, knowing that he would not have a serious conversation with Harry if the brunette finds out about the not so small problem in his pants.

'Harry I am very happy to see you too, but I really think we should talk about some things.' Draco did look serious, although there was still a friendly look behind his eyes.

Slightly disappointed, Harry looked into those mercury orbs, sighed and said 'Okay, let's talk.'

**_I am sorry, I had to end it here, otherwise I would have to go on for another 3000 words. Long chapters would make my updates a lot less frequent. Besides, I want to keep you a little on the edge - What is Draco going to say? _**

**_Please REVIEW! _**

**Footnotes: **

**Love life and Have fun,** thanks for the kind review

**Henry Uchiha,**thanks for yet another review. You are probably my most loyal reader!

**SlytherinBabe77, **keep loving the story, I hope it only gets better

**BlueSecretGarden, **I like that you like my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_A lot of dialogue in this chapter..._**

**_Please read, enjoy and REVIEW!_**

Chapter 5

As Harry leaned against the wall of the tent, politely expecting Draco to start talking, he could not help feel stupid for himself. He blindly assumed that Draco would stay with him here; keeping him company and helping him rid the world from Voldemort. What if Draco didn't want to stay? What if he thought that it was too dangerous? What if he needed to go back to his mother? What if he found someone else in the months that have passed?

This last question made Harry nauseous. He would not know what to do if Draco was in a relationship with someone else. He might have to visit Hogwarts just though he could jump off the Astronomy tower. Sweating slightly, Harry grimaced at the blond sitting so close to him.

Draco was watching him closely. The blond did not know where to start - should he start with his questions, or should he say his bit. Harry was looking paler and paler by the second. The brunette was clearly worried about something.

'Harry? Are you okay? You turned white very fast.' The concern in Draco's voice touched Harry's heart, making the boy's stomach ease.

'It's just...' Harry stuttered. 'It's... Draco... you didn't find anybody else, did you?' Harry looked away quickly. For some reason he felt very shy in front of his potential lover. Harry felt even stupider now, he had no right to get upset - Draco had his own life; if anything, Harry should be happy if Draco was happy.

'Is that why you are so worried about?' Draco almost felt like laughing. Now he was sure that Harry Potter never stopped having strong feelings for him, even after what happened last year. 'Of course I am still single Harry. I didn't have the time to find anyone.' Draco chuckled.

'Really?' Harry looked extremely relieved. 'What have you been up to then?' Harry repositioned himself, visibly more relaxed now.

'Well it's a bit of a long story actually. Are you sure you want to hear it? It's really not all that pleasant.' It was Draco's turn to turn pale.

Harry simply nodded, straightening up to show his interest.

'Well okay.' Said Draco awkwardly. He guessed he could ask Harry questions later. 'After Hogwarts, I went directly to Severus to ask him about the whereabouts of my mother. Severus did not comply easily; he did not want me to go to France, he thought it was way too dangerous. I assured him that I will be fine.' Draco paused, thinking about the things he really should say. 'Well I was a bit too sure in myself. A couple of Snatchers, I am sure you know who they are, recognized me on my way to France. A fight ensued and my wand had gotten broken. Luckily, I managed to escape before they captured me. Now wandless, I could perform only the most advanced magic Severus has taught me in the last months of the term. He showed me how to cast a Stupefy without a wand, do basic conjuring, apparate wandlessly and he even started teaching me how to fly without a broom.'

Harry looked very impressed. 'I don't think I can do anything without a wand.'

Draco smiled grimly. 'Don't be too impressed. My magic is terrible when I don't have a wand. Plus it wears you out so fast.' Draco sighed, as if reliving his fatigue weeks prior. 'Anyway, I managed to make it to France. The reason why the Death Eaters couldn't find my mother was because Severus has placed her in muggle Paris, I don't know how she ever agreed to that.'

'Wow. That's something.' Harry thought that Snape must have been persuasive.

'Yes, and she obviously complained on regular basis but I knew that it was the safest option at the moment. When I arrived, worn out by my trip, I could barely stand. Mother made me better and in two weeks my energy levels were back to normal. This is when the problems started.'

Draco really paled this time. 'Severus never explained to me the magic behind wandless casting, but it seems that the more you use it, the more you drain the magic inside of you. It tires you out, both physically and mentally. So when my energy levels restored, my magic did too.'

'What was the problem then?' Harry could not see the issue yet.

'The Dark Lord - he was the problem. It seems that the Dark Mark he gave me last year allows him some sort of a tunnel thorough which he can get inside my head. I wish Severus explained it better. The Dark Lord kept invading my mind and I was scared that he would find out our whereabouts. To counter him, I used the best Occlumency I could muster. That repelled him for a while, but then he started giving me headaches; Mother did not know anything until the pain became unbearable. She contacted Severus, telling him to come and help.'

Harry was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Draco to continue. It seemed Draco was very hesitant however.

'Severus came in two days. I don't think I have ever seen him so gaunt and pale. He observed my Dark Mark, which was blood red. Then he touched him Dark Mark to mine. Immediately, the pain subsided and the Dark Lord no longer invaded my mind. I still don't know what exactly he did, but the Dark Mark has not been bothering me, unless the Dark Lord summons all of his followers.'

'I think he may have removed the special spell that Voldemort placed on you last year. Is your Mark still red?' Harry inquired.

'No and I hope you are right. My Mark is black now, just like my Godfather's. '

'Why was Snape so worried then?'

'The Dark Lord called him to his side. For some reason, Severus complied and showed up. The Dark Lord obviously didn't believe him after what happened last year. Severus knew that he needed to regain the Dark Lord's trust. Unfortunately, the task Severus received was detrimental to me, him and Mother.'

'What did he do?' Harry knew that Snape could do a lot of things normal wizards can't but he never thought about things Snape couldn't do as a wizard.

'The Dark Lord commanded him to bring him Mother. That was the only way the Dark Lord would believe him.'

Harry sat horrified. What must it be like to give up a person you have been protecting for years? What was it like for Draco to witness his mother probably for the last time?

'Oh Draco! I am so sorry. It must have been terrible. How did you agree to that, how did she agree to that?'

'Actually she agreed fairly easily, I was very surprised. She seemed to think that the Dark Lord would not kill her.' Draco gulped.

'She's alive isn't she?' Harry asked quickly, holding his breath.

'Yes, yes she is. I heard that she was with aunt Bella; aunt Bella is probably making her torture and kill Muggles.' Draco looked seriously angry. 'Harry, Mother would never torture anyone, much less a human being. She never wanted the War, it was just Father; he dragged her into it. She doesn't even have the Mark. And now she is probably coerced into killing; she probably prefers death rather than living the way she is now.' A tear escaped Draco's eye.

Harry brushed the tear away with his finger, sat down near Draco and hugged him. He didn't know what to say or do. He knew that Narcissa Malfoy was not as bad as her husband or her sister. But Harry also didn't know how much Draco loved her; he simply assumed that Draco's relationship with her was the same as his lover's relationship with Lucius.

Draco was in Harry's arms, shaking slightly. 'I think she agreed out of love. She somehow saw it as her protecting me by not being near me.' Draco put his head on Harry's warm shoulder. 'You know what else? I think she did it to protect Severus; I think she had some sort of feelings for him. But she had to marry Father, a pure blood.'

Harry looked surprised at this. 'Does he know?'

'I think he does. He was devastated when he told her; I don't remember him looking so miserable ever. I don't think he shares her feelings, but he loves her as a sister. She is practically the only family he has.'

'So what happened after?' Harry wondered why exactly Voldemort wanted Narcissa.

'The Dark Lord appears to have forgiven Severus. At least he still considers Severus his most able servant.'

'How do you know this?' Harry hoped that Draco didn't somehow meet Voldemort.

'Severus sent me a letter, telling me not to worry about him. He also asked me to not move anywhere from Paris.'

'But you didn't listen to him...you got here somehow, without a wand.'

'No, I had a wand. My mother gave it to me as a gift, saying that I would need it more than she does.' Draco's efforts to remain calm were evidently no enough, as tears escaped his eyes again. Draco took out his mother's wand, and showed it to Harry who hugged him tighter still. The wand was made of wood that was nearly white. The handle was elaborate, decorated with the Black family crest.

'I remained in Paris for another three weeks. I couldn't live alone, I had to do something; I wasn't prepared to lose Mother. She, Severus and you are all I have left.'

Harry felt extreme fondness for Draco. He didn't expect Draco to mention him; the blond must truly love him. Harry hugged the blond, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

'I decided to get back to Britain, knowing that all three of you are here. At least I would know if something happened to any of you. I knew that I had to stay away from cities, the Death Eaters are everywhere. So I stopped at the nearby forest.'

'Why didn't you go back to Hogwarts?' Harry thought that the castle was safer than being here, out in open.

'Are you kidding?' Draco looked shocked. 'The moment I step inside the castle, half of the Slytherins will attack me; even if I manage to get away, the Dark Lord will surely find me, knowing where I am. I moved from suburb to suburb, preferring the cover of the trees above all, but like I said, I can't live alone. Last night I made up my mind about going to Hogwarts, when I found you.'

'Yeah, I didn't realize Hermione's defensive spells were down after she...' Harry realized that he said a bit too much.

Draco didn't seem to press the point. 'Yes, your tent was completely unprotected. It was one of the snatchers that tried to capture you.'

'Oh my God, I never thanked you for saving my life!' Harry looked angry with himself. 'I really should...' Harry stopped abruptly again, knowing he said way too much.

'Drink less?' Draco asked innocently. 'Yes you should. I am going to make you.'

Harry was startled by the determination in Draco's voice. 'So you are going to stay here with me?'

'Do I have anywhere else to go?' Draco asked, although he didn't sound sad or accusatory.

'Haha, no of course you don't.' Harry replied happily, hugging his new companion.

Draco looked up into those emerald eyes he missed so much. 'You know what?'

'What?' Harry looked into the mercury that was getting closer to him.

'I think I want to finish what we started last night.' Draco nearly growled, initiating the kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_I am sorry for getting this out so late, but I have been having technical difficulties for some reason. The next chapter should still be up in about 3 hours, as planned. _**

**_Please Enjoy and Review! _**

Harry was not expecting Draco to pounce on him like that. The Gryffindor purred appreciatively, enjoying the bliss of the kiss. Once again in heaven, Harry knew he shouldn't rush in; after all he hasn't been with Draco for almost a year. Harry's brain was telling his lips to slow down, his hips to stop grinding the blond laying below, and his hands to be gentler with the platinum locks. Harry's muscles ceased listening however.

Draco hummed inside Harry's mouth, evidently appreciative of the forceful treatment his body was currently receiving. Draco arched his back when Harry put his tongue inside his mouth. Harry began to feverishly explore Draco's mouth, managing to taste the syrup leftover from breakfast.

Harry could not express the emotions rushing inside his head at the moment. Draco was here with him and for him alone. And they will be able to do what they were doing daily, probably hourly, not afraid of anyone discovering them. They would not have to worry about other people judging them. For once, both Draco and Harry would be able to express their love without pretences. This thought made Harry pull away from Draco; Harry observed his boyfriend's eyes, eyes that were filled with dark lust. Draco was breathing very rapidly, his chest moving up and down, his lips raw pink and face flushed.

'I love you Draco.' It was a simple statement from Harry. Harry felt that it was long overdue. He remembered his words months prior: '_I think I love you too,_ _Draco.' _It sounded really silly to Harry now; he didn't think he loved Draco, he knew he did_. _Even after months of being apart, it seemed Harry's connection to Draco didn't stop growing. Right now, Harry knew that he would do anything, anything for Draco.

Draco was looking into those brilliant emerald eyes of Harry. The lust seemed to have gone, it was as if somebody opened a door inside Harry; Draco sensed that Harry just tore down the last barriers of uncertainty. 'We should really slow down then.' The ex-Slytherin did not know why he said it, yet Harry nodded appreciatively in agreement. Although Draco never admitted, not even to himself, he was always bothered that he never got Harry to say those three words. In a way, Draco managed to comfort himself, all those months ago, just before kidnapping, that Harry would have an easier time getting over him. Now they were definitely no going back.

'Yes, I don't think I want to rush this. It just wouldn't feel right.' Harry bit his lip. 'Draco, I am sorry it has taken me so long. I only realized now.' Harry, ever so gallant Gryffindor, blamed himself once again.

'Hey, you really don't have to apologize. I am definitely happy though - The Boy Who Lived just said that he loves me.' Draco gave his shy smile, watching Harry.

'What do we do now then?'

'Hold off until we are so horny that it hurts to live.' Draco said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. 'No, Draco I meant now as what would you like to do today?' Harry couldn't help but wonder why Draco used a very flirty comment. Was it a dare? Was Draco daring Harry to hold off longer than him? If it was, Harry would most likely lose, but still be very satisfied towards the end of the day.

Draco looked around the tent, his eyes narrowing slightly at the unfashionable furniture around the room. 'Harry, do you enjoy living in this tent?'

'Well now that I have gotten you, I really, really do.' Harry answered happily.

'Haha, well I am indispensable.' Draco cocked an eyebrow. 'I actually meant if you liked the tent itself.'

'I guess not particularly. It was Podmore's tent; actually I think Podmore's cats lived here longer than Podmore himself.'

Draco chucked. 'Well I was thinking we could redecorate and maybe even add a room or two.'

Harry was very interested in the idea, except he was scared that Draco would not approve of his tastes. 'Sure, that would be great. I'll just follow your lead though.'

Draco smiled knowingly, fully aware of the doubts inside Harry's head. But Draco was a Slytherin for a reason - he will play hard if he has to, but he will make Harry display some artistic talent, no matter how mediocre. 'Harry, I am going to ask this only once, but please don't worry about my approval. It's your tent after all, and if I stay here, in your hospitality, I would like to feel comfortable knowing that I don't make you embarrassed.' Draco knew he had to make it sound selfish; this was the only way Harry would comply.

'Fine.' Harry muttered, smiling slightly. He was doing it for Draco after all. Getting up from the bed, Harry wondered which room to start with.

'How about we do this room together and add in another room later.' Draco said hopefully.

Harry rather liked the idea; he would not have to do anything on his own. 'Okay, but I want you to start.'

Draco smirked and raised his wand. 'Evanesco!'

The bunk bed disappeared, along with the mismatched table and chairs, the dusty old armchair and the worn out carpet.

Harry instantly cursed himself for asking Draco to go first. Looking slightly mortified, Harry raised his wand.

The walls around the living room instantly turned soft beige.

Harry closed his eyes, too afraid to look at his creation.

Draco looked rather impressed. 'Wow, Harry you picked a good color.' The blond then looked at his boyfriend, only to realize that Harry had his face hidden in his hands. Approaching Harry, Draco gently took his lover's hands and lowered them. The mercury grey orbs met the brilliant emerald ones again.

'Harry, please don't feel ashamed. You did a great job. It's the perfect color. I am not going to judge you, no matter what you do. I am here to help, here to help you in whatever you are doing. I will help you get over your insecurities.' Draco used the most sincere tone he could muster; he really needed Harry to understand.

Harry instantly hugged Draco. He felt extreme relief and stupidity. Draco only ever wanted Harry to feel comfortable, yet Harry made a big fuss over nothing. Pulling away from the blond locks that were tickling his cheek, Harry opened his mouth.

'Draco, I'm...'

'Don't say you are sorry. There is nothing to be sorry about.' Draco placed his index finger on Harry's lips.

For a moment it looked like Harry was going to protest. But the brunette gave up, hugging Draco again.

'Draco, please can you finish this? I don't think I can.'

Draco sighed, conceding. He guessed Harry's insecurities are just something they will have to work on. 'Alright, but just this once.'

The ex-Slytherin lifted his wand again. A magnificent Persian rug was now on the floor. It was followed by the cracked mantelpiece that transfigured into an intricate made marble one. The same occurred to the actual fireplace. A large teak table accompanied by six chairs was now in the middle of the room. Draco waved his wand; a window appeared in the wall opposite the entrance. Another wave and several dark brown leather armchairs appeared too.

It was Harry's turn to say "Wow." Harry frowned for a moment, where would he and Draco sleep?

Draco led Harry to the kitchen. It really didn't need a makeover but Draco waved his wand, turning the walls into soft blue.

Had it not been for Severus' insistent training this summer, Draco would not have been able to conjure up an entire new room. This one was green; with a vast king size four-poster bed in the middle. Draco conjured up a solid silver bedside stands. He then waved his wand to add a chandelier and a huge Slytherin banner.

'Hey!' Harry exclaimed indignantly.

'Just making sure you are paying attention, Harry.' Draco gave a very Malfoyish smirk, removing the banner and turning the silver bedside stands into simple dark brown ones.

'Can I have my nap now?' Harry asked innocently, giving Draco a purposefully sad look.

'Fine.' Draco could not refuse Harry's sad eyes; even if he knew that the look was an obvious fake. It was a very Slytherin thing to do for Harry. Draco figured that he could go and start cooking up a lunch.

When the lamb chops and broiled potatoes were baked to perfection, Draco opened the door to the new bedroom, finding Harry moaning, clearly in the middle of a very real nightmare.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**I uploaded Chapter 6 only two hours ago, make sure you read it first!**

- Start the rant -

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_I am sorry that the last chapter did not seem very eventful (I think). I do plan to make this a decent size story, so there might be a few chapters like this. Still, you got Harry finally saying "I love you" and you got Draco determined to aid Harry mentally and emotionally._**

**_I do also want to point out that Draco is definitely more able than you might expect. Snape's tutoring is the reason to that. (Yes Snape is a great teacher!) _**

**_This chapter should be more eventful (Hopefully!) _**

- End the Rant -

**_PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! _**

Chapter 7

Lord Voldemort was angry. He could feel the pull of magic coming from Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort always hated the idea of being summoned, although he knew that it was a necessary feature of the Mark. It was only last week that he warned everyone of the punishment should they dare to call him for an unworthy reason, he even showed it, by torturing that useless lump of cells, Avery.

The Dark Lord knew he had to answer this time. Bellatrix does not call for no good reason. Voldemort could feel that Bella was in trouble, who could endanger his second best lieutenant?

Apparating away from the Riddle House, Voldemort apparated to a vast plane in the Northern Highlands, Scotland.

Even the Dark Lord was surprised by what was happening before his eyes. Bellatrix was on her knees, trying to keep up a complex magical shield against a barrage of curses and hexes that were aimed at her by Albus Dumbledore.

'My Lord!' Bella evidently acknowledged the Dark Lord's presence. Dumbledore's spell work ceased.

'Good afternoon Tom.' Dumbldore's greeting could not have been more pleasant.

Voldemort gaped for a brief moment at the wizard before him. It really was a brief moment because the Killing Curse was already rushing towards Dumbledore, who disapparated, instantly appearing behind Voldemort. Dumbledore flicked his wand between Bellatrix and Voldemort.

Voldemort had to slash his wand at the long smoke-like ropes that were rushing towards him. Bellatrix was not as fast; the ropes, whatever they were, swiped around her chest, suffocating her. Within seconds, Voldemort's second most powerful servant was unconscious, the smoky ropes binding her on the spot.

The Dark Lord sent several Killing Curses at Dumbledore, all in rapid progression. Again Dumbledore disapparated with ease; this time he apparated on the top of a hill, Voldemort below him. Dumbledore made several quick wand movements, muttering something in Latin.

The air in the huge valley beneath Dumbledore began rotating rapidly, picking up velocity. Moments later, Dumbledore watched as a massive hurricane, the size of a valley picked up both Voldemort and the unconscious Bellatrix. Still muttering in Latin, Dumbledore knew he had to wait only seconds more.

Voldemort, struggling to keep up his Stasis Spell, watched the unconscious Bellatrix rotate around him. Rage and hatred bubbled inside the Dark Lord. Voldemort's feelings were so strong that they helped him amplify the explosion he caused seconds later.

The shock-wave from the explosion traveled up the hill, knocking into Dumbledore. Still on his feet, Dumbledore was forced to stop his Latin. The hurricane ceased, revealing Voldemort and Bellatrix. The latter fell to the ground, hitting it with a sickening crunch. Voldemort was still in the air, using his remarkable ability to fly.

'Tom, you know that I can do this all day. There is really no point.'

Voldemort screamed in rage, not expecting Dumbledore to be on his feet. The man was far too powerful for his own good. Another cascade of Killing Curses escaped Voldemort's wand, none of them hitting their intended target.

'Why are you here Dumbledore?' Hissed Voldemort, wand still raised.

'Tom, you do know that I do not like to see Death Eaters so close to Hogwarts.'

A few more Killing Curses sped towards Dumbledore. The old wizard calmly stepped aside to avoid them.

'Tom, I do think that this battle is going nowhere. Would it not be best for you to leave?'

Voldemort gave a cackling laugh. 'Dumbledore do you think you can match my power?'

Dumbledore smiled, knowing he has to keep Voldemort occupied and furious for a little longer. 'Tom, I think my experience makes up for your excessive magical power.'

Angrier than ever, Voldemort sends a Fiendfyre at Dumbledore. Dumbledore conjures what looks like solid water to successfully douse the raging flames.

'Are you hoping to somehow capture me Dumbledore?' Voldemort still has mirth in his voice.

'No prison can keep you incarcerated I am afraid.' Said Dumbledore grimly.

'What is this then, Dumbledore?'

'Do you remember the first day we've met, Tom?' Dumbledore countered Voldemort's inquiry by one of his own. 'I do remember that day clearly, Tom. You were so young, so thirsty for knowledge. It pains me to see what a boy can turn into.'

Voldemort responded with another scream. The old man had the audacity to mention the orphanage to him? Voldemort slashed his wand so fast that the air around him crackled.

Dumbledore was forced to disapparate again, reappearing only ten feet from Voldemort. Both of the wizards watched how Voldmort's previous spell made a long gash in the ground.

The older wizard raised his wand at the sky.

Voldemort had not been expecting Dumbledore to apparate so close to him. He expected pure lightning to strike him even less.

He only remembered more pain sixteen years ago, when he tried to kill the Potter boy. Looking at his body, Voldemort was silently grateful that he still had it.

'My Lord.'

Voldemort really did not have time for Bellatrix right now. It took him several moments to realize that it was a male voice that said those words. Turning around in midair, Voldemort saw Severus Snape before him. Snape bowed slightly, evidently able to fly as well. The newcomer took out his wand.

Another Killing Curse was sent at Dumbledore. This one was from Snape.

Dumbledore disapparated back to the spot with the long gash. Snape flew after him, sending a curse of his own liking, Sectumsempra at the old wizard.

Blood appeared on Dumbledore's left arm.

Dumbledore conjured a shield around him, preventing Snape from coming any closer.

Voldemort flew after Snape. The Dark Lord was grateful for the man's unexpected appearance.

'You have done well, Severus.' Voldemort did not make a mistake in Snape's abilities. He truly was his best lieutenant.

'Severus.' It was Dumbledore, still bleeding profusely. 'I thought I could trust you, Severus.'

'Thought wrong then, didn't you?' Snape sneered, sending a curse at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore did not know what the curse was; he did not even know how it penetrated his protective shield. When the curse hit Dumbledore, the old man realized that he had to leave. The only problem was that Snape's curse made everything slow. Struggling, Dumbledore knew that the spell must have slowed all his actions.

Dumbledore turned on the spot, his body feeling like lead and managed to disapparate right before Voldemort's Killing Curse hit him.

Voldemort screamed in fury, turning towards Snape.

'How did you find me, Severus?'

'My Lord, I placed a tracking charm on Bellatrix last week. When I saw that she was here, I apparated right away.'

'Why did you place a tracking charm on her?'

'My Lord, I had to in order to protect myself - Bellatrix tried to poison me last week. She still does not trust me.'

'Very well, Severus. I will deal with Bella myself.' Voldemort looked down at Bella, already revelling in the idea of her screams due to his Cruciatus.

'My Lord, I think I know where Dumbledore went. I may try to go after him, if you like.'

Voldemort looked into Snape's eyes for a very long moment. Snape looked back calmly; not flinching at the red slits boring holes inside his head.

Voldemort seemed satisfied. 'You may go after that Mudblood lover, Severus. I expect your report tomorrow.'

'Yes my Lord.' Snape said, bowing; he was happy that Voldemort did not notice his flinch. Severus really despised the word "Mudblood."

Snape disapparated soundlessly.

Back in Gwynedd forests, Harry Potter wakes up with a start.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Lots of Dialogue in this chapter. _**

**_I also went through all of my chapters, fixing any mistakes I could find. There were about fifty. _**

**_Please enjoy and please REVIEW!_**

Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore managed to apparate inside the Headmistress' office. Groaning slightly, Dumbledore approached the desk, sitting down. He could still feel his bleeding arm, which was a good sign. Looking down at his arm, Dumbledore saw a great chunk of it missing; blood was now dripping on the ground, staining the carpet.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, not having the strength to heal himself.

'How long do you plan to sit there Albus?'

Dumbledore looked up. Severus Snape was standing on the other side of the table.

'Severus.' Dumbledore was very surprised. 'How did you get here?'

'I can apparate Dumbledore.'

'In here? Without sound?' Dumbledore gave Snape an incredulous look.

'We all have secrets Dumbledore. You of all people should know.' Snape approached Dumbledore's side of the table, taking out his wand.

'Your plan worked.' That was all Snape said while tracing the wound on Dumbledore's arm with his wand, healing it.

Dumbledore felt the strength return to him. 'Indeed. I am happy to hear that Severus. A few times more times like that and Voldemort will trust you completely.'

'A few more times like that and you will be killed, Albus.' It was remarkable how Snape only referred to Dumbledore as "Albus" only when they were alone.

'I did get hit twice, both times by you, Severus.'

'Why didn't you block my Sectumsempra?' Snape's brow furrowed.

'Severus, I think you either overestimate my abilities or underestimate yours. You are very rapid with your curses.'

Snape did not look pleased.

'I was more than surprised when that clever curse of yours managed to pass through my shield. What was the curse?'

'My own creation Dumbledore. I took it from your book; I think you remember how you saved Potter three years ago? That Quidditch match when the Dementors appeared.'

'Ah, I remember Severus. I cast the Aresto Momentum.'

'Yes, and I decided to experiment with it, modifying it to slow down a victim. The curse is still not perfect, it deactivates when you apparate.'

'I presume there is a reason for why your curse crossed my shield. As far as I am aware, only the Killing Curse can do it.'

'All of my invented curses carry a unique magical signature, Dumbledore. Your shield recognized the curse as not harmful.'

Dumbledore sits back on his chair, looking impressed. 'Where is Minerva?'

'Off to Fudge. He asked her to come in for some reason.' Snape did not look happy at this either.

'Have you been tracking Fudge, Severus?'

'I do not have six hands or two heads, Dumbledore. I have to keep the Ministry, you and the Dark Lord happy. I rather suspect you have been tracking him.'

'He may have been placed under Imperius, Severus.'

'In that case break the spell, Dumbledore. It shouldn't be too difficult.'

'I prefer to stay stealthy for now, Severus. There may come a time when I reveal myself, but now is not the time.'

'May I ask why, Dumbledore?'

'We all have secrets.'

Snape sighed, looking exasperated. He walked back around McGonagall's desk and sat down.

'Do you want me to tell Minerva that you were here?'

'No, it's best if she doesn't know.'

'You don't trust her?'

'Not after she got rid of all my sweets, even the ones I hid very carefully.' Dumbledore said with a smile.

Snape sighed; he knew that Dumbledore would beat around the bush for far too long.

'There is something that needs to be discussed.'

'You seem tense, Severus. Perhaps a Draught of Peace might calm you down?' Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself now. It was his way of getting vengeance for the Sectumsempra - Snape sitting seething, a vein throbbing horribly on his temple while Dumbledore marvelled in the idea of having his sherbert lemons back.

'I don't need anything. I am perfectly calm...'

'You know Severus, sometimes I wonder how you stay so calm around Voldemort. After all he is the man who killed Lily Evans...'

'Hocruxes.'

There it was. Snape said what he meant to say two days ago. That one word had the instantaneous effect of shutting up Dumbledore. It was Snape's turn to sit there satisfied. After all, Dumbledore stepped into the forbidden territory - he is never to mention Lily Evans. Never.

'How?' Dumbledore asks, his expression grimly serious.

A very pregnant pause follows this, one where Snape simply looks at Dumbledore.

'The same way I can apparate here, soundlessly.'

'Severus, I cannot stress the importance of how vital it is for you to tell me how you found out about them. If Lord Voldemort becomes aware...'

'You still don't trust in my abilities, do you? You think it is safer to trust three teenagers with this? Have I not proven myself to you, Dumbledore?'

Dumbledore paled at this. Not only did Severus know about the Hocruxes, he also knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione were the ones tasked with finding them. 'Severus, I have already told you - I prefer to place my eggs in different baskets.'

'You prefer to put your most significant discovery about the Dark Lord into a basket that has direct access to the Dark Lord's head? Are you forgetting Potter's disastrous incapability with Occlumency?'

'Voldemort fears that connection he will not attempt...'

'Potter does not fear this connection. He will be too reckless, too curious. I have seen how he can risk his neck Dumbledore.'

'You cannot change what is done Severus, Harry has a quest, one in which I sincerely hope he will succeed.'

'Dumbledore, I hope you realize that it is only the matter of time before the Dark Lord finds out about this. He was angry today. I recall that the connection between him and Harry Potter is at its strongest when Voldemort is feeling murderous, is it not?'

Dumbledore nodded slowly, wondering where the man he thought he knew was going.

'Dumbledore, I am confident that Potter is aware of what happened today. He probably lost his trust in me. Not that there was much to lose.'

The ex-Headmaster sat back thoughtfully.

'If you know about the Hocruxes, I assume you know the current whereabouts of Harry?'

'Actually I do not. I did the day before yesterday, but even I cannot track him now.'

'And why is that?'

'Someone put up special wards that will deter everyone. No one can get across those wards.'

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Miss Granger must have outdone herself this time.'

'It is not Granger, Albus. She and Weasley left Potter the night he became untraceable. I can think of only one reason why Harry cannot be found.'

Snape now had Dumbledore's full attention.

'I have reasons to think that Harry has been found by Draco.'

'You have taught Draco how to set up these special wards then?'

'Yes I did.'

Dumbledore smiled. He has not been expecting this turn of events. He was not unhappy however; Draco Malfoy will help Harry find Hocruxes.

'When do you intend to meet Potter again?' Snape asked.

'I did not specify. I have seen him last month, as I am guessing you know. I will not see him again until I have some leads into the Hocrux affair.'

Snape nodded. 'Do not rely on me to help you track Harry down, Albus. There is really nothing I can do.'

Dumbledore's smile faltered. 'I am curious as to how these wards work Severus.'

'It is a long story Dumbledore. But there is unusual magic involved.'

Dumbledore looked very seriously at his Potions Master. 'Is it Dark Magic?'

Snape snorted. He was not wrong about Dumbledore -the man was just as blazé as Voldemort. 'Light and Dark are relative matters Dumbledore. I prefer to know and utilize both to my advantage. It does not add power; it merely adds variety and efficiency.'

Dumbledore did not say anything to that, so Snape continued. The innovative Potions Master did not wish to reveal everything.

'As you know I have been training Draco for several months this year. I wanted him to be prepared for anything that may arise. Long story short, I have taught him some magic that many would consider Dark. For example, the reason he is able to conjure up impenetrable wards is because I have performed a Blood Ritual, a ritual where Draco receives blood with special magical properties that permit him do to extraordinary magic.'

'And Draco agreed to this Blood Ritual?'

'He is fond of red wine Dumbledore.'

The older wizard looked at the man before him. 'He does not know?'

'He thinks it's just an upgraded version of the wards. I do not want him to know; his awareness will make him reckless. He will try to experiment, test his new powers; he may even hurt himself and Harry in the process.'

'To whom did the blood belong?'

Snape paused for a moment before answering. 'Me.'

'You?'

'I am not saying more than that Dumbledore.'

The silver haired wizard knew it was useless to argue. Severus will not reveal more than he did already.

'So you have done something that permits you to apparate silently, apparate into places that are supposed to be magically sealed. If you can get here, that means you can get inside any Gringotts vault. You can set up indestructible wards, place untraceable tracking charms and probably use an arsenal of very unique spells.'

Snape merely nodded at this.

'Rather impressive Severus.' Dumbledore said, staring at a spot on a wall.

'Minerva will be here anytime now.'

'Yes, I guess she will be. I better make my leave then.' Dumbledore stood up, but did not disapparate. Instead, he approached Snape's chair and leaned in very close.

'Severus, I would like you to promise me something.'

'And what would that be, Dumbledore?' Snape asked very disdainfully.

'Please keep it low and do not interfere in the Hocrux problem. It is essential.'

Snape pushed the chair back, getting up and glaring at Dumbledore.

'No. I will not make that promise.' Snape barked. 'I want the person who killed Lily to be avenged. I will not sit with my hands folded, watching the world fall apart.'

'Severus...'

'I said no Dumbledore. Lily is dead, Lucius is dead. Narcissa is on the verge of dying and Draco's whereabouts are unknown. I am losing people I care about Dumbledore. And I would like to stop losing.' Snape's expression was one of disgust as he hissed those words at Dumbledore.

Snape whirled around, marched across the room, snatched the door open and banged it shut behind him.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Yay to me! I had free time so I managed to write up a few chapters today. **_

_**Please REVIEW! **_

Chapter 9

Draco had been shaking Harry to wake up for about ten minutes. The shaking was getting more and more erratic, Draco's fear nearly overwhelming him.

'Wake up Harry! Wake UP!'

It was no use. Harry was still moaning while shaking himself. The brunette's face was bloodless, his hair soaked in sweat.

Trying to think up of a plan, Draco climbed on Harry, straddling the smaller boy beneath him. Draco pointed his wand at Harry's face, shouting 'Aguamenti!'

The ice cold jet of water was of no use.

The blond boy grabbed his dreaming boyfriend by the side of his head and began shaking that too. This did not work either.

Biting his lip and sweating himself, Draco slapped Harry hard across the cheek. The sound echoed throughout the room, only to be broken by Harry, who was thrashing worse than ever.

Miles away, Bellatrix was screaming in agony as her lord's Crucio was torturing her.

Draco was almost crying now. 'Harry please, please wake up. Please!'

Draco laid himself on Harry, now losing his last bit of hope. Looking into his boyfriend's pained face, Draco gently connected his lips to Harry's. The effect was instantaneous; Harry opened his eyes, realizing that Draco was on top of him, snogging as if trying to suck Harry's soul through his lips.

'Draco!' Harry almost yelled inside Draco's mouth.

The ex-Slytherin pulled back, relieved enough to start crying.

'Oh Harry, thank Merlin. You didn't wake up, I tried so hard to make you, but you just laid there in pain. I though you were going to die.'

Harry was taking shuddering gasps of air, his chest still heaving due to what he has just seen. Dumbledore and Voldemort, Snape injuring Dumbledore. Voldemort torturing Bellatrix.

'What happened?' Draco asked hurriedly.

'Nothing, it was just a bad nightmare. Don't worry.'

'That was not a nightmare! I slapped you and you didn't wake up!'

Harry could not think of one good coverup story.

'Draco, I can't tell you, I just can't.'

Draco looked hurt. 'You are going to keep secrets from me?' He could not keep the accusation out of his voice.

Harry gulped. It was either sharing this with Draco, horrifying his boyfriend by revealing the fact that he has access inside Voldemort's head, or keeping secrets, pushing Draco away from him. Harry did not want to do either of those things.

'Draco, you will definitely not like it if I tell you.'

'Please, Harry just tell me. I may be able to help you.' Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Harry could not do the same.

'I want to keep you safe Draco. I don't want you to know.'

'Harry! I can keep myself safe without your help. I do not need protection, haven't I proved myself strong yesterday?'

Harry looked away guiltily. Draco did prove himself more than capable. 'Draco, it's just...this is too big.'

'Whatever it is I need to know; it may concern my safety as well as yours.' Again Draco made it sound selfish, hoping it would work on Harry.

Harry sighed heavily. Perhaps sharing it with Draco may not be such a horrible idea after all; maybe Draco will give some insight on Snape's apparent treachery.

'Fine.'

Harry took a breath before starting.

'I never told you, but the night Voldemort killed my parents and cast the Killing Curse on me, he transferred some of his power into me. Dumbledore says this is why I can speak Parseltongue. These extra powers grant me access inside his head whenever he feels really angry.'

Harry watched Draco's eager curiosity. It comforted Harry that Draco did not seem to have a problem with this, unlike Ron and Hermione.

'Snape tried to end this connection two years ago by teaching me Occlumency. I never did learn to block my mind, probably because it was Snape teaching it. Still, Voldemort chose to use Occlumency himself to block me off. I don't know why, but Dumbledore thinks he is scared of this connection.'

'So you got inside the Dark Lord's head now?'

'He must not have been using his Occlumency.'

'What did you see?'

'Voldemort got summoned by Bellatrix. Your aunt was being attacked by Dumbledore; Voldemort duelled with Dumbledore.' Harry paused due to Draco's sharp intake of breath.

'Is Dumbledore alright?'

'Yes. He was actually winning before Snape showed up. Snape injured Dumbledore with Sectumsempra; Dumbledore barely escaped.'

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. 'Dumbledore was attacked by Severus?'

'Yes. Snape must have switched sides.'

'No. No he couldn't, he'd never.'

'Dumbledore never gave a reason for why he trusted Snape. He must have given him a second chance; he probably thought Snape felt genuine remorse.'

'Harry you do not understand. Severus must have planned this with Dumbledore. I know my Godfather, he would never side with Voldemort.'

'Why do you think that?'

'Severus would not have been that crushed by the death of my father and by being ordered to give away my mother. Snape would have tried to kill you; Snape would have killed Dumbledore.'

Harry sat back, thinking. Snape did protect him, even distantly. Snape cared - the first year he protected Harry from Quirrel, who was possessed by Voldemort. Third year Snape tried to rescue him from Sirius, albeit for personal gain and revenge. Fifth year Snape brewed fake Veritaserum and went after Harry to the Forbidden forest when Hermione made up that "Dumbledore's secret weapon story" to Umbridge. Last year, Harry knew he would not escape the Malfoy Manor had it not been for Snape.

'Well he may have planned it with Dumbledore. But I am still not sure. He went after Dumbledore, so if Dumbledore stays alive, I guess we can trust Snape.'

'I am sure Snape healed Dumbledore.' Draco was adamant about trusting his Godfather. 'Are you going to try and find Dumbledore?'

'I don't know. It's safer to be protected; are you sure your wards will hold out?'

'Yeah, they should. But it's still safer to move, probably tomorrow. We shouldn't stay in one place for too long.'

Harry agreed. Hermione always insisted on moving every two or three days. 'I think we need to move somewhere more constructive. I know it's dangerous, but I would like to move somewhere more populated. We need to start more constructive searching.'

'Searching for what?' Draco asked. The blond knew that Harry did not come back to Hogwarts because of Voldemort. Harry was to selfless, he could not afford another year in security, watching Dumbledore and Fudge put up weak resistance against the Dark Lord.

Harry hesitated before deciding that he should definitely tell Draco about Hocruxes. If Draco were to stay with him and help him, he definitely deserved to know.

'I will tell you. I will tell you everything.' Harry said earnestly. 'But first tell me - what is that burning smell?'

Draco jerked from the bed. 'Merlin I forgot about the stove. My lamb and potatoes!' Draco jumped up from the bed and ran away to the kitchen.

Harry was left sitting, contemplating on where Draco found lamb. This did not worry him however; what worried him was the prospect of telling Draco everything. Harry feared that Draco may find the quest too dangerous and complicated. Harry would not blame him - he did not even know where to start, not without Dumbledore.

With that in mind, Harry went to the kitchen, now fully prepared answer any of Draco's questions.

_**P****LEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is posted right after Chapter 9, please read that first.  
**

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Here is my second upload of the day. I am pleasantly surprised at the time I have on my hands at the moment.**_

_**Please enjoy and remember - reviews make me happy**_

Chapter 10

Severus Snape was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts in a very bad mood. He just healed Albus Dumbledore and all he got in return was more instructions from the old wizard. So Dumbledore wanted him to keep it quiet? Snape knew that he would never keep it quiet, he would never agree to sit back and watch as the world teetered and crumbled before Lord Voldemort. Severus promised himself that he would never stop working against the Dark Lord since the day Lily died. He envisioned clearly the last time he every let himself break down. That was on November 2, 1981; Snape remembered as if it was yesterday, he remembered visiting Lily's grave, he remembered staying there for hours just crying, he remembered getting up and leaving. He was a different man when he left the cemetery that day. He was heartbroken, but he vowed vengeance, he wanted peace knowing that Lily was avenged.

Severus Snape was never an impulsive man however. He knew it would take years, decades possibly before the Dark Lord came back. He realized that he could never work against Voldemort in open. He was always proud of being in Slytherin, a cunning and dangerous man. This was when he paid a visit to Dumbledore. He first accused the old wizard of not protecting Lily Evans, he told Dumbledore that he should have been more careful, yet all he received in response was that Lily and Potter put their faith in the wrong hands. This was when Dumbledore mentioned Harry Potter, how the one year old boy survived, how he was now the beacon and the focal point of hope for Voldemort's complete destruction.

If there was one thing to respect and admire about Albus Dumbledore is the man's perseverance and determination. Dumbledore, like Snape, was never fooled about Voldemort's apparent death. In fact, the old man knew that the Dark Lord will return. What Severus did not know was that Dumbledore though of him as indispensable. Who else would bring Dumbledore the information on Voldemort? Who else would risk his neck and lie to the most powerful Dark Wizard in history?

As Severus walked down to the dungeons, he had an epiphany. Did he need Dumbledore as much as Dumbledore needed him? Of course not. Over the years, Dumbledore relied on Severus more and more. Snape knew that his responsibilities grew infinitely three years ago, the night the Dark Lord returned. But it was only now that the Potions Master realized that he lost the need in Dumbledore that night. He could have left after that night, he could have stopped spying, he could have opposed Voldemort without Dumbledore's instructions. His name was cleared by Dumbledore, but he risked Azkaban again by spying. The biggest issue as Snape now realized, was his need for revenge. Severus Snape had never broken a promise; Lily was still not avenged. But now that Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster, Snape saw no need in staying here at Hogwarts.

Snape sped up towards the dungeons. It was lunchtime, so he did not have a class. He knew that he had to leave before the hour was up. Where would he go? He knew that he would report to the Dark Lord, but that could wait until the next day. Snape feared that the Dark Lord would want to see him by his side at all times now, but he hoped to convince his master that he could track down Harry Potter. Voldemort did not understand why Harry Potter did not return to Hogwarts this year. Snape guessed that Voldemort's next task for him would be trying to find out the reason why Harry Potter chose to exile himself.

But how would he find where Potter is? Draco was evidently with the Boy Who Lived now, they were untraceable. And this is where Snape stopped almost hitting himself in the head for his stupidity. It was so simple, of course. Almost breaking into a run, his black robes billowing behind him, Snape burst inside his personal potions lab. He immediately took out his wand and waved it at his smallest cauldron, made of pure gold, igniting a fire underneath it. Moving towards the cauldron, Snape waved his wand again. Several potion ingredients were in his hands now. He did not remember feeling this feverish ever when he made a potion.

He began adding water, bringing it to a gentle boil. Next were scarab beetles, lacewing flies and horned slugs. At that exact moment, Minerva McGonagall decided to make her entrance inside. Snape silently cursed himself for not closing the door.

'Severus, you are here.'

Snape didn't reply for a moment, stirring the thick potion before him.

'Yes, but I am about to take my leave.'

McGonagall was not altogether surprised; she has been expecting her deputy to depart eventually. She thought about telling Dumbledore, but the man was hardly seen these days. 'Where are you going, may I ask?'

'Away Minerva. Don't try to stop me - I should have done it years ago.'

The Headmistress merely nodded. She knew Snape had three doors now - he could try finding Dumbledore, he could stay at Voldemort's side, or he could just take off on his own.

'How was your meeting with Fudge?' Snape asked, now adding unicorn hair, Wiggentree bark and asphodel to the simmering mass.

McGongall sighed. 'It's the third time this month that he called me. He wants to know where Dumbledore is. Really got on my nerve today.'

'I think he may be under the Imperius.' Snape muttered absentmindedly, stirring the potion gently.

'He is not. I checked.'

'How did you check? Surely he didn't consent...'

'I stunned him Severus.'

Snape looked at her with raised eyebrows. 'You stunned the Minister of Magic?'

Not even slightly concerned, McGonagall answered calmly. 'Don't worry I erased his memory.'

Severus looked mildly impressed. He did not think Minerva had the daring, but the witch surprised him more and more as the days went by. 'So your diagnostic charm revealed nothing, not even a trace of Imperio?'

McGonagall nodded grimly, now watching Snape add Acromantula Venom, dragon blood and honeywater to the blue potion. 'What are you making Severus?'

'My escape route.' Snape answered cryptically. 'When I leave here, I do not intend to comeback. I presume you understand this?'

'Yes. I do not intend to tell Albus anything about you. Have you seen him lately?'

'No, I have not.' Snape thought it best to lie for now. 'I think he should be visiting you soon though. I suggest you report your finding on Fudge.'

Snape took out a silver dagger. Ignoring McGongall's sharp intake of breath, Snape cut his own wrist, letting a few drop of dark red blood into his potion. The potion was now complete, shimmering pure white.

Snape once again looked at McGonagall, healing his cut. 'Please tell Dumbledore that I deny his request of me. I will continue reporting to the Dark Lord, but I will be unavailable. If he insists in meeting me, telling him to send me a Patronus, that never fails.'

McGonagall nodded for the third time. 'Good luck Severus. I do wish you the best.'

Snape looked into the Headmistress' eyes. 'Thank you Minerva. I do hope we meet again.'

McGonagall sniffed, turning around. Snape's absence would be felt by both students and staff, as well as her. She never really appreciated her colleague's skill and resourcefulness. The Animagus witch now worried about Death Eaters infiltrating, or even attacking Hogwarts. Severus would not be here to help her deal with danger. Yet the Headmistress understood, she trusted her Potions Master, if he says he is leaving then he must have a very good reason to.

Snape heard the door close. Sighing slightly, Snape poured the potion into a goblet.

He now has the means to find one Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Here is my third update for the day. **_

_**Enjoy!** _

Chapter 11

Harry and Draco had a rather tense lunch, not talking that much to each other. Harry's dream was still plaguing Draco's mind with questions for his Godfather. Draco wondered if there was any way Severus would be able to contact them.

Harry did enjoy the slightly burnt lamb. Draco's cooking will make him fill out in a few weeks, he was sure of that.

'Desert?' Draco asked, stifling a yawn.

'What do we have?' Harry asked curious.

Draco smiled, taking out his wand. One short twitch later, Harry was looking at Belgian chocolate ice cream cone. Picking up the cone and licking it for Draco's entertainment; Draco was almost drooling, his eyes on Harry's tongue.

'How do you come up will all this food. Hermione made me find mushrooms and other unpleasant things.'

Draco laughed at this. 'You can't conjure up food. It's some sort of Transfiguration rule, Granger would know exactly which one.'

'So how then?'

'You have to have some at hand. You can increase the quantity of food.'

When Harry was still puzzled, Draco continued. 'I summon it from Mother's apartment in France. We have a little of everything, so I just multiply the quantities.'

'So I can look forward to this variety?' Harry asked excitedly.

Draco chucked. 'Yes, you can definitely look forward to more food. I do have a shellfish allergy though.'

Harry enjoyed his dessert, forgetting that he just mentioned Hermione moments before; unfortunately for Harry, Draco did not.

'So Harry, I wonder where Granger and her sidekick went?' Draco asked innocently. He knew that it was no the nicest way to ask the question, but he wanted assured that Harry did not miss them. Harry was his and his only.

Harry gulped. 'Can we talk somewhere more comfortable?'

Draco nodded his approval. They moved to the spacious living room, sitting down on the leather armchairs facing each other. Draco realized he would not readily comfort Harry should he need to.

'Ron and Hermione left me the night you got here.' Harry merely confirmed Draco's suspicions, realizing that it was only yesterday. 'Ron was unhappy with me for about a month. He was really unhappy for about a week. He was really pissed off the day he left. I don't think he was more mad at me than yesterday. He threw stuff at me and I got really mad too. I hexed him and had it not been for Hermione, I would probably injure him pretty badly.'

Draco sat, watching Harry's facial expressions. So far, Harry did not seem so concerned. 'I never told you why we left Hogwarts, but Ron and Hermione agreed to come with me...'

'Will you tell me why you left then?' Draco asked, his eyes on his boyfriend.

'Of course.' Harry did not hesitate, he wanted to know that he would trust Draco with anything. Sure enough, Draco looked rather touched by Harry's quick response.

'Anyway, Ron was not too happy that we were in the middle of nowhere, away from comfortable lodgings and food other than thick mushroom soups. He kept his mouth shut for over a month but I sensed that he was getting more impatient. He can never keep quiet for a long time; I guessed I had it coming to me.'

'And Granger?' The bit about Ronald Weasley did not surprise Draco at all.

'Hermione is much better than Ron. She can hold out for much longer; she was desperate though. As you probably guessed, we are out to finish off Voldemort but I still don't even know where to start. So she motivated me to go to more places, widen our search. The problem was that the more places we went to, the more desperate she became.I caught them talking about how unsatisfied they were with me about three times last week.'

'What made them leave you yesterday then. They couldn't have just dumped you.'

Harry smiled grimly. 'Yesterday morning, Hermione decided that it would be best to hide the _Daily Prophet _from me. I saw the paper and the mass killing in Whitshire. I knew Hermione hid it from me and when I asked her not to hide things from me, Ron got upset. I guess I didn't say it in the most polite way, but I wasn't rude. Ron was ballistic, he immediately accused me of not knowing what I was doing. I just told him what I have been telling him and Hermione all the time - I knew as much as they did. This did nothing to calm Ron down and he got physical. The rest you know.'

Draco felt bad for Harry, although the brunette did not seem upset. What made Draco wonder was why Granger left Harry; after all she was the loyal type. 'Harry, why did Granger leave then?'

At this, Harry showed first signs of sadness. 'She loves him.'

'That much?'

'Yeah, they've gotten really close last year; I just felt like the third wheel. They still agreed to come with me, now I wish I told them to stay. But she love him, I know Hermione could not abandon Ron, her feelings are too strong.'

'Did you suspect she will leave?'

'I was denying it initially but denial never really works. She tried to make me and Ron patch things up. But Ron and I will never treat each other the same.'

They sat in silence after that for a long moment. Draco did not know if Harry needed comforting or not. He looked like he didn't.

Draco could not resist asking the question an answer to which he was burning to know. 'What are you searching for then.'

Harry was eager to close the Ron and Hermione issue. 'I am searching for Hocruxes. Objects that store parts of Voldemort's soul.'

Draco paled at this. 'You mean he separated his body from his soul?'

Harry nodded, looking grim. 'He split it six time, making seven Hocruxes. It's really dangerous but he cannot die until all of the Hocruxes are destroyed.'

'And I am guessing he hid them pretty well. Knowing Dark Lord, they are probably hidden and protected by powerful magic.'

'I didn't even have the chance to worry about the magic. I am having trouble locating a single one.'

Silence followed these words again.

'Harry?' Draco asked hesitantly.

'Yeah?' Harry answered slightly fearfully.

'You know I am going to help you find them right? I am not going to abandon you like your so called "friends" did.'

Harry could feel tears running down his cheeks. 'Are you sure you want to?'

'Of course I do. You are my boyfriend - I love you and I want Voldemort finished.'

Harry gaped at him. Draco had never said the Dark Lord's name before.

Just then they heard a cold cough. Jerking their heads at the entrance of the tent, the boys saw Severus Snape standing, a smirk on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_This is probably the most important chapter thus far._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

Harry jumped to his feet, wand out. Draco had gotten up too, giving his Godfather a small smile.

'You! What are you doing here?'

'Harry, it's okay. I am sure Severus is here to help.'

Snape simply stared at the wand pointed at him. 'Are you going to attack me Harry?' His voice was rather calm, almost sounding amused.

Harry cringed slightly. He was not used to Snape calling him by his first name; Harry felt as if it was too personal.

'Is he alive?' Harry asked simply.

Snape's suspicions were not wrong. Harry Potter was inside Lord Voldemort's mind this morning. 'Yes, he is alive and well as always. I healed him.'

Draco beamed at his godfather. 'See, I told you we can trust him.'

'So we are just supposed to believe your word then?' Harry asked gruffly.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Think about it Potter.' Snape's tone made it sound like they were back in the Potion dungeons at Hogwarts. 'Do you think I would come here for a pleasant conversation after betraying or even killing Dumbledore?'

Harry had to admit that Snape had a point here. He lowered his wand. 'So you really came here just to have a pleasant conversation with us?'

Snape almost smiled again. 'No.'

'So it's unpleasant then?'

'It's informative. I certainly hope it will come in useful in the future.'

Harry wondered how Snape had gotten in here, passing Draco's wards. 'How did you get here? Are we vulnerable to attack?'

'No one but me can cross these wards Potter. We are quite safe. May I come in?'

It was only then that Harry realized that Snape has still not crossed the threshold.

Harry hesitated once more. Can he really trust Snape? 'How do we know you are not some Polyjuiced imposter?'

At this Snape actually laughed. 'If I was, you would be dead by now. Besides, we can wait another hour or so that should confirm you my true identity.'

Draco appeared to have ignored Harry's last question. He basically ran to his Godfather, hugging him. 'Severus, I am so happy you are here.' Snape returned the embrace, although very awkwardly.

'You have to come inside, are you hungry?' Draco asked, pulling Severus inside the tent.

Harry watched Draco's joy at Snape's arrival. He decided to watch out for Snape, although he had to admit that it would be stupid for an imposter to not kill them right away.

'I am not hungry, Draco. Although tea would be nice. Just black is fine.' Snape was now looking around the magnificent tent. He was sure that it looked nothing like this when Weasley and Granger were here. 'I see that I have taught you well, Draco. Your transfiguration is indeed impressive.' Snape looked into the bedroom, wondering if the two teenagers did what he thought they would be doing. This thought made the Potions Master slightly pink in the face, he really needed tea now.

Draco nodded his head at the compliment. 'Alright, let's all talk in the kitchen then.'

When everyone was seated at the kitchen table, Draco waved his wand and summoned black tea (with a teapot and cups) and a large plate with cookies, biscuits, fruit and cheese. Snape took his cup, with tea appearing in it instantly; the Potions Master seated himself comfortably, his facial expression indicating that it was a common  
occurrence for him to sit with Harry Potter at the same table.

Harry was not as comfortable; he never had tea with the greasy haired man sitting so close to him. Fidgeting, Harry took a large bite of the cookie, not even noticing the chocolate that smeared all over his mouth.

Draco snickered at this and Snape pretended to ignore Harry's childlike eating.

'Will you be staying with us from now on?' Draco asked, initiating what promised to be a long conversation.

'I would like to make my presence here a frequent occurrence. However, I am sure you will understand me leaving - the Dark Lord still needs me, much like Dumbledore.' Snape answered, his brow furrowed slightly when he thought about his report to the Dark Lord the next day. 'I think I will stay here tonight though.'

'Where will you sleep?' Harry asked, his tone confused. He did not want to think about living with Snape. The man was clearly powerful, but he knew nothing about Hocruxes and telling him would make everything risky. Harry feared what Voldemort would do if he finds out that his Hocruxes are being hunted.

Snape looked into Harry's eyes, smirking slightly. 'Potter I am astounded at your lack of Occlumency. Surely you should close your mind if you do not trust me completely?' The question was largely rhetorical. 'Rest assured that I know about the Hocruxes.'

Harry dropped the biscuit in his hand, his eyes wide and fearful. 'You know about them, how? Voldemort will know, I am doomed, he will move them...'

Snape put up his hand to silence Harry. 'I will explain everything. But first I would like to clarify my actions earlier today.'

Harry could only hope that Snape's explanations would make him trust the man more.

'I hope Draco told you Potter, but Dumbledore planned today's assault on Bellatrix. We knew that Bella would call her Master. I was to appear and help the Dark Lord fight Dumbledore. This way the Dark Lord would think that I betrayed Dumbledore, trusting in me more. I did not meant to injure Dumbledore, but the man was unable to block my curse. I apparated directly to Hogwarts and healed him. I have then left him.'

'How can you apparate directly to Hogwarts?' Draco asked curiously.

'I will explain that very shortly Draco. It concerns you too.' Snape sincerely hoped that he could tell his side of the story without being interrupted.

'As I said, I left Dumbledore and the school for good. I do not plan on returning unless I absolutely have to.' Snape sipped his tea. 'I have several reasons for leaving Hogwarts, with the primary on being the need to locate the Dark Lord's Hocruxes.' Another pause from Snape, who seemed deep in thought. 'You can count on my help with searching for them. Unfortunately I have found out about them too late and did not have time to think about their locations. Rest assured that we will be moving closer to London - I doubt the Dark Lord will hide anything in the middle of nowhere.'

'How did you find out about them?' It was Harry's turn to blurt out a question.

'As I said, I will explain everything very shortly. I ask you to not interrupt me. You will have a chance to ask any questions after I am done.' Severus paused, wondering if he should start with Harry related business or Draco related business. He thought the latter would be easier. 'As I said, we are safe from attack inside this tent. I have taught you well Draco, but I have to confess to some of my actions that are related to teaching you. The reason these wards you have set up yesterday are indestructible is because they carry a hint of unique magic from me.'

'You told me that they are just enhanced...'

'I told you that to protect you from doing anything rash, Draco. I realize my mistake; I do not want to be secretive like Dumbledore. I have been extensively researching Blood Magic and Blood Potions. I always thought that if I find a way to protect myself and people I care about using Blood Magic, I would make them safer. I discovered this past Fall that I was correct. The Blood Magic is the reason I can apparate soundlessly, into places that are supposedly inapparatable. Of course I began experimenting on myself first. I still do not know the true extent of my acquired power, but I do know that I have shared my power with you, Draco.' Snape rushed to continue, knowing Draco would start asking questions. 'You do not recall, but I have added some of my own blood to the wine you liked, Draco.'

Draco sat stunned at this new revelation.

'I will simplify the nature behind this Blood Magic - it is very complex and in ways that I do not understand still. I experimented by performing Blood Rituals. The magic behind the Rituals is very similar to Hocrux magic - you are required to kill, and kill with desire. The main difference is the result. The Dark Lord scattered his soul by separating it more and more. I on the other hand, increased the souls I possess.'

Silence followed these words. 'I have not killed humans. I only killed two creatures to enhance my own magical abilities. I have killed a house-elf, performing a Blood Ritual and transferring the magic behind the house-elf magic. As you know, house-elfs can apparate inside places like Hogwarts. I also modified the magic I absorbed, through very complex Potions, but I am now able to apparate everywhere. I have also killed a Goblin - many people are not aware of Goblin magic, but they are resilient creatures, with an excellent sense of smell. Goblins are also very efficient in their magic - they utilize wandless magic. With Goblin blood inside of me, I can perform spells that carry a unique magical signature behind them, enabling me to cross any magical shield or barrier. The last useful feature of Goblin blood that I discovered last month was my ability to place untraceable tracking charms on anyone. When a wizard signs a magical contract, a bank loan perhaps, they are subjected to Goblin magic; should a wizard be unable to repay the loan, the Goblins will know exactly where to find the wizard and hold him accountable.'

Snape's throat was slightly dry from all of his talking. He sipped more tea and continued. 'You Draco can perform all of these things too. You have a little bit of my blood and soul, house-elf blood and soul, and Goblin blood and soul. This is how I found you today - I made a Blood potion, tracking my own blood. Since you have some of my blood, I was able to locate you.'

'But this makes you powerful - you can stand up to the Dark Lord, you can try killing him.' Draco said excitedly.

'Draco, I may have powers the Dark Lord is unaware of, but he is still the Dark Lord. He carries more magical power and knows _wizard _spells that I can only dream of. If I were to duel with him, I would certainly lose but most likely escape successfully.'

'But he is not that strong. Dumbledore almost beat him today.' Harry said.

'The Dark Lord had not been expecting to face Dumbledore. Dumbledore was much better prepared, he thought of all the spells he would use. If the Dark Lord had more time to prepare, Dumbledore may have been dead by now. The Dark Lord does not like to rush; he plans, skims and plots before striking.'

Draco tried to process everything he has learned so far. Snape seemed to have notice his Godson's confusion. 'Do not worry Draco; I will help you to train more. You will soon be able to do things I can do.'

Snape turned to Harry, ready to explain about his knowledge of Hocruxes.

'Harry, I confess to using my new powers to track you down. Dumbledore told me your location when you and he met last month. I apparated inside your tent and placed a tracking charm. For several weeks, I apparated inside this tent and eavesdropped on all the conversations you had with Ms. Granger, I have left you to go to Hogwarts and research the Hocruxes three days ago. I learned what they were and confronted Dumbledore about them. Albus did not want me to meddle, but I will not sit with my arms folded.'

This revelation made Harry angry, but he had to admit that he trusted Snape now. If Snape was working for Voldemort, he would not hesitate to report back with his findings.

Harry nodded at Snape. 'Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?'

'I have not placed a tracking charm on either of them. Their whereabouts are a mystery to me. I am inclined to think that they will not be joining us. Their knowledge worries me - if they are captured, then the Dark Lord may become aware that his soul is not safe.'

Snape looked at the clock. 'It is getting late, and I assume you need time to process what you have learned today. Draco, I will resume your training tomorrow. Harry, if you like, I can teach you some things to.'

Harry merely nodded again. Then a thought invaded his mind, a curious thought - what if Snape performs this Blood Ritual on him. Wouldn't it help to have powers Voldemort doesn't know about?

Severus had gotten up. 'I will make my own room here. Although I can conjure my own tent if you prefer more privacy.'

Draco and Harry realized that they can't do what they thought they would tonight. 'No Severus, you should stay here. It's easier anyway.' Draco said, sounding only slightly disappointed.

'Very well. Good evening to you.' Severus turned around and left the kitchen.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Just a quick note:**_

_**I am very, very sorry for not updating for over a week, I had an urgent, unavoidable trip. Now I am back and the updates will be regular - every 24 hours or so. **_

_**Also, if you have not read The Lion and The Serpent, I highly advice you to do so. It will makes things more clear. The reason I am posting this now is because I have received a guest review in which the reader was outraged at how Harry forgave Draco for all the horrible things in the past.**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

Chapter 13

Severus Snape did not sleep well. The upcoming meeting with the Dark Lord was bothering him for some reason. The Potions Master had the feeling that something was going to go wrong today; unfortunately for Severus, his inner voice was never wrong. There was also no way Snape could miss his meeting; he has only started to regain Voldemort's trust after the fiasco at the Malfoy Manor last year.

The Dark Lord was oddly quiet these days; he did not participate in the "fun" activities of his Death Eaters. Instead, Voldemort delegated everything to Bellatrix and her goons. Snape knew that his master was planning something, this silence was too foreboding; it was the calm before a storm. Snape though that maybe he would be able to get an insight into the Dark Lord's intentions.

The Potions Master crept silently to the kitchen, pausing to see that Draco and Harry's bedroom door was ajar. Snape was grateful that his Godson respected him enough to not indulge in intimate activities with Potter. Peering inside, Snape could hear the regular breaths coming from Harry.

Harry had Draco wrapped in his embrace, his breathing was making Draco's platinum locks rise up in a pleasantly ticklish manner. Draco's head was comfortably settled on Harry's chest, Harry's hands were on his waist.

Snape closed the door very quietly; the last thing he wanted was to wake up the boys. Severus had a very different mindset when he finally walked into the kitchen. He felt calm that Draco had Potter; Snape chuckled inwardly thinking about how Harry Potter of all people made him feel better about his Godson. Draco seemed content judging by the peaceful expression on his sleeping face. Now that Snape thought about it, he could not think of a better match for Draco. Draco was certainly in danger being so close to Harry, but he also made the Boy Who Lived stronger, more prepared to fight the Dark Lord.

As Snape made coffee for himself, he could not suppress the slight feeling of jealousy for Harry and Draco. Severus was alone for seventeen years now, with no one for company except the old Dumbledore and the now dead Lucius. Narcissa was of course a witch Snape could always rely on for help and advice. But now that Severus thought about them all, another thought invaded his mind - if Lily understood what he did and why he did it, would she want him to be alone? Snape never stopped blaming himself for her death; had he been stronger, had he chosen the right side, she would have been alive and well. It were the actions of the teenage Snivellus that drove Lily Evans away. Had he sided with Dumbledore initially, then he may have still had Lily.

On the night Lily Evans died, Severus promised himself that he would keep her memory sacred. He dreamed about her for countless nights. His dreams about Lily right after she died were not the dreams Snape wanted to remember. And yet he did. He remembered vividly her accusing face, the look of disgust on her face, the words the shouted at him: '_You betrayed me, Severus. I thought you loved me. I thought you cared!' _These dreams would haunt the Potions Master for eight long years.

It was on a summer day in 1989 that Snape's dreams came to an abrupt end. He remembered that day clearly, as if it happened yesterday.

He was walking away from Arabella Figg's house after delivering Dumbledore's message to the cat loving squib. A horribly familiar voice made him look up instantly. He still remembered the feeling of savage hatred he felt at seeing Petunia Evans. Snape remembered all the taunts directed at him from Petunia all those years ago; he recalled the jealous taunts that were directed at Lily. Severus did not know what to do, he was tempted to apparate away before Petunia noticed him; but his eyes caught the boy who was walking with her. This boy was currently being sneered at by Petunia for his hair. Petunia must have sensed Snape's gaze for she looked up. Her face was filled with comical terror at that point - she almost dropped the groceries she was carrying. The boy with jet black hair then looked up at Snape. The first thing Severus noticed was the boy's eyes, Lily's brilliant emerald eyes. A tear was threatening to escape Snape's eye at that instant. Then little Harry Potter waved at Severus and smiled. Immediately, Snape's reverie ended for he recognized James Potter's features. Feeling much, much worse than seconds ago, Snape turned around and almost broke into a run. He apparated away only when he was sure that he was not being watched.

The night after he saw the young Harry Potter, he once again dreamed of Lily. This time Lily did not yell and shout at him; instead she looked at him sadly, giving the smallest of smiles. The she said: _'I understand.'_

After that night, Snape did not have a single dream where Lily was angry at him. After eight long years, Snape was finally not afraid of falling asleep because he knew that he would once again see that encouraging smile and hear the words that he hoped would mean that he was finally forgiven.

Severus did not feel like having breakfast. With a quick wave of his wand, his face was covered by his Death Eater mask. He hope that Voldemort would not require him to take it off; the mask made facing Voldemort a lot easier.

Snape disapparated, appearing on inside the Riddle House. He knew that he should be more careful with his apparating abilities - none of the Death Eaters were able to apparate inside the house, they were required to apparate near the muggle town of Little Hangleton. Swiftly climbing up the stairs, Snape hoped that he would find Voldemort alone and in a relatively good mood. Dumbledore's best spy knocked on the elaborate door of a large ballroom and walked in.

Snape bowed low, muttering 'My Lord.'

Voldemort was standing with his back to the visitor. His unnaturally long fingers were circling around his wand. 'Severus, you are early.'

'My Lord, I was unable to kill Dumbledore.'

Voldemort turned to stare at Snape. 'I did not expect you to Severus. You have injured him, that alone deserves praise.'

'My Lord knows that I wish only to serve him best.'

The Dark Lord approached the still bowing Snape. 'Rise Severus. There is no need to bow.'

'My Lord?'

'You have proven worthy Severus. I do not forget transgressions, but I also do not forget the service given to me.'

Snape thought of saying nothing for now.

'Severus, I have a question for you.' Voldemort seemed to have reached the main point of the conversation. 'Do you know the whereabouts of Harry Potter?'

Snape knew that he has to give some important information. So he stared straight into those pitiless red eyes. 'My Lord, I am sorry. I do not know the whereabouts of Potter.' Severus paused again. 'I do know that the Malfoy boy has joined Potter.'

'The Malfoy boy?' Voldemort asked, his interest highly evident.

'Yes, two days ago. I managed to find Narcissa's hiding spot in muggle Paris - Draco's things were there.'

'How do you know he is with Potter then?'

'I am his Godfather, my Lord. Lucius instructed me to place a tracking charm on his son.'

Voldemort smiled at this. Finally things were going his way. 'That is good to hear, Severus. This means that the only thing standing between me and Harry Potter is a set of magical barriers.'

Snape merely nodded his consent. 'Forgive my curiosity, my Lord, do you have a plan to lure Potter?'

'All in good time Severus. I am not hunting Potter, rather I am hunting those that Potter cherishes. Those he professes to love.'

Voldemort did not notice Snape's sharp intake of breath at this. 'I have a task for you Severus.'

'I am ready to serve you, my Lord.'

'I do not want Dumbledore to meddle. If the old fool finds out about my plans, he will be a large obstacle in my way.'

'What would you like me to do?' Snape prayed that the Dark Lord was not about to order him to kill Dumbledore.

'I need you to make me a Potion Severus. You will brew the potion for me and Nagini.'

Snape did not hide the look of confusion on his face. 'For Nagini my Lord?'

'Yes. She is very dear to me; I cannot afford to lose her.'

'What Potion do you require, my Lord?'

'A Magical Concealment Potion, Severus. I need you to make me a potion that will make it impossible for Dumbledore to find me or Nagini.'

'As you command, my Lord. The potion will take time as I have to make a specific draft for yourself and Nagini.'

'Do not bother, Severus. Make a human version. It would suffice for Nagini, I am sure.'

And then it came to Snape. Voldemort never cared about anything or anyone as much as Nagini. If Nagini could survive the human version of the Magical Concealment Draft, then she must have something human inside of her. A part of Voldemort maybe?

Keeping his face a very careful mask, Severus Snape nodded bowing. 'Is that all, my Lord?'

'Yes, Severus. You have three days.' Voldemort turned away, signalling that Snape can make his departure. Seconds later, the Dark Lord could hear the door close.

It was now that time of the day. His special prisoner needed to be fed.

Voldemort apparated to the cellar. Strolling inside a tiny, miserable cell room, Voldemort paused to see a stirring crumpled form on the ground.

'Your hour has almost come.' Voldemort raised his wand, conjuring a jug with water and some coarse bread.

The man on the ground snatched the bread, hungrily stuffing it in his mouth.

Voldemort laughed his cold laugh. 'Look at you, you have become an abomination.' Voldemort raised his wand again. 'Crucio!'

The man was lifted off the ground, screaming.

The Dark Lord held the curse for about thirty seconds, the screams satisfying him for now. With a swish of his slithering robes, Voldemort left the cell room, leaving Lucius Malfoy moaning on the ground.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Please enjoy yet another chapter! (Sorry it's a bit on the shorter side)  
**_

Chapter 14

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his magnificent leather chair positioned in the middle of an equally magnificent office. One may think that having an office of this caliber will make working easier, or at least more pleasant, yet the Minister of Magic was nowhere close to enjoying the comforts of his position. He was currently holding the attack reports given to him by the Auror office; they were a collection of attacks from the last three days. Fudge estimated that there were about fifty attacks, on wizards and muggles alike.

The Minister remembered all of the events of the past two weeks. He did not want to remember them as they were arguably the worst two weeks of his entire tenure. First there was the discovery of the death of four senior ministry members - Ludo Bagman, Griselda Marchbanks, Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody. Fudge relied on all of them immensely - it was as if You Know Who was ripping of Fudge's arms and legs. Bagman was still the head of Games and Sports; this was not much of a loss since there weren't any events planned (due to obvious reasons of course). Marchbanks was heading Wizengmont; Cornelius was silently cursing Dumbledore who abdicated this rather vital judiciary role. Shacklebolt ensured the security of the muggle Prime Minister; the loss of Shacklebolt made the Prime Minister go into hiding. And at last there was Moody - his own personal bodyguard, the Head of the Auror office, the one, the irreplaceable, the mostly wholesome Moody. Fudge recalled how a year ago Dumbledore managed to persuade him to rehire Moody. The Minister would never admit it but he did not regret that decision in the slightest.

Fudge now realized that the only reason he still holds his office is because the Wizarding community is too afraid to force another election. There are rumors that a new election may give You Know Who a chance to place someone loyal onto the position of the Minister. He Who Must Not Be Named was oddly quiet these days - it is only his Death Eaters who do all the dirty work; in fact, Lord Voldemort was not seen by anyone for almost half of a year. This absence bothered Fudge to no end, he understood that the Dark Lord was playing a careful chess game, one where his pieces all align before striking. This "alignment" was currently expressed as fear and fear is a very powerful motivator. Moreover, Voldemort's quiet game is making some people delusional. Last week, Fudge had a meeting with Dolores Umbrdge who suggested that You Know Who might be dead. Cornelius would of course love to embrace that idea, but his past mistakes told him not to.

If the loss of some of his essential lieutenants was not enough, Fudge was still dealing with the current mayhem outside his office. Dementor attacks, illegal dragon importations, almost successful Gringotts break-ins, Giant sightings and regular explosions in the Atrium of the Ministry were the cherries on the enormous birthday cake given to Minster by Lord Voldemort. Yes, it was the Minister's birthday, a rather irrelevant date for him. Fudge had not had a single visitor today, probably because he decided to barricade himself inside his office. He even considered conjuring up a bed so he can sleep here too. Going back to his house meant three things - one was leaving the relative safety of Ministry, even if he was surrounded and protected by an armada of Aurors; two was admitting the fact that he was going to his empty, now wifeless house; three was discovering the mail sent to him, half of which consisted of howlers.

The Minister's sad reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Did someone actually decide to wish him a Happy Birthday?

'Come in.' Fudge muttered wearily.

Wearing brilliant midnight blue robes and a pointy wizards hat, Albus Dumbledore graced Fudge with his presence.

'Dumbledore!' Fudge got up, his eyes wide as if disbelieving.

'Good Morning Cornelius, I hope I am not interrupting?'

'No, no, of course not. Do sit down, Dumbledore.' Fudge was still gawking at his visitor. He had not seen Dumbledore since the day the old wizard resigned from the Wizengmont. Fudge had sent numerous letters of course, begging Dumbledore to come in and give his advice. 'To what do I owe this rather rare pleasure, Dumbledore?'

'Oh I thought of stopping by. Better late than never you know.'

'Jolly good Dumbledore. We do have some things to discuss.' Fudge desperately needed Dumbledore here in the Ministry.

Dumbledore chose to make himself cosy. Taking out his wand, the older wizard conjured a teapot with a plate of Turkish Delights. 'I do feel like having some rather exotic sweets.' Dumbledore did not put away his wand.

Fudge ignored the teacup that was hovering near his ear. Instead, Fudge produced a full brandy glass, the amber liquid sloshing merely.

'So Dumbledore, I think you know what it is like here. This office is the only no-war zone at the moment.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'That can be fixed Cornelius.'

Fudge straightened up excitedly. Was Dumbledore implying that his presence would fix things around the Ministry? 'Yes it definitely can, Dumbledore. But first tell me, why did you come here? You must have some reason after months of absence.'

'My story is thrilling, I am sure. But first I would like to know what happened to make you so eager to see me.'

And so Fudge gave a recap of the past two weeks. While talking, Fudge had a few sips of he brandy, the topic of the conversation necessitating the need for alcohol. Now slightly cross-eyed Fudge decided to ask, no beg Dumbledore.

'Can you believe it Dumbledore? Explosions in the Atrium...' Fudge hiccuped. 'But if I had you none of this would happen Dumbledore. Won't you stay Dumbledore?' Fudge's tone was increasingly pleading. 'Please?'

At this Dumbledore actually laughed. 'My Cornelius. I can sympathize with your need for me but unfortunately I have other places to be.'

Fudge looked as he was just punched in the face. 'You won't stay?'

'Of course not Cornelius. Do you remember what I have told you almost two years ago? The night you came to arrest me. I have told you that I have no interest in being in Azkaban. I have better places to be.' Dumbledore paused, watching Fudge's pale face. 'Well the Ministry is not better than Azkaban I am afraid.' Dumbledore did not even bother faking an apology.

'So then...' Fudge spluttered.

Dumbledore pointed his wand. 'I am sorry Cornelius, but this has to be done.'

'I...you...you...what are you going to do?'

'Imperio!' Dumbledore voice rang clearly.

Fudge's eyes went slightly unfocused. He straightened up, his posture rigid. He gave Dumbledore an indifferent, glassy eyed look.

'You will do as I say.' Dumbledore said gently.

Fudge nodded.

'You will conduct a search inside the Ministry. Search for any dark objects you can find. Search every hallway, every room an every corner.'

Another nod.

'You will tell the Daily Prophet that Severus Snape has been found dead. You will also specify that he died while trying to locate Harry Potter.'

Fudge stiffened at this, but still nodded.

'You will not tell anybody that I was here. You will not leave this office from here on out.'

Dumbledore rose from his seat, vanishing his untouched tea and the Turkish Delights.

'I shall be back within a week.'

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Here is another chapter, enjoy it.** _

Chapter 15

Harry woke up with his arms around Draco. This sensation was very unusual to Harry, but it could never be called unpleasant. The feeling of having a warm body snuggled so close to him made the bleary eyed boy smile. Draco's presence alone made Harry feel safer, protected from the cruelty of the world outside of their tent.

'Are you just going to sit there gawking at me?' Draco's morning voice startled Harry slightly.

'Yes, I think I am. You look so peaceful when you sleep.' Harry's answer was perfectly honest but he still blushed as he said it.

Draco laughed softly, capturing Harry's lips in a gentle kiss. After about a minute of snogging, Harry pulled back smiling. 'I thought you said that you were not kissing me when I haven't brushed my teeth.'

The blonde smirked. 'I guess I did. Well go brush them then.'

Harry snorted. 'How could I ever fall in love with a git like you?'

Draco faked a look of hurt indignation. 'No one can help it. I am irresistible.'

'You are also very full of yourself.' Harry pinched Draco's bum playfully. Draco squealed in pain, slapping Harry's hand away.

'What are you doing?! It's going to turn all red now!' Draco gently massaged his bottom.

'What difference does it make? It's not like I get to see it anyway.' Harry winked.

Draco merely gave Harry a fake dirty glare. 'You could see it if you like.' Draco turned his bum towards Harry suggestively.

Harry's mouth was half open - the notion was way too tempting. 'No... not with that greasy git here.'

'We can lock the door. And we'll be quiet.' Draco screwed up his face in concentration trying to think of more reasons why they should have sex even if Snape was here.

'Draco, he won't be happy. He'll find out somehow and then I wouldn't be able to look at him after that.'

'Fine.' Draco muttered unhappily. 'We'll do it when he leaves.'

'What are we having for breakfast?' Harry asked while dressing.

'Whatever you like darling.' Draco replied in a horrible imitation of the honeyed tones of Dolores Umbridge.

Harry threw a pillow at Draco. 'Seriously, I am starving.'

The blond decided to stop his jokes. 'It's good that you are hungry, you can use some weight.'

'Are you saying I am losing my looks?' The Gryffindor asked cautiously, with a note of indignation.

Draco finished dressing himself, approached Harry and hugged him. 'You are delicious no matter how much you weigh.'

More languid kissing followed Draco's honest statement. 'Okay, go wash up, I'll make some pancakes.'

Harry paused before going to the bathroom. 'Shouldn't we wake up Snape?'

'I am sure he is awake already. Probably had breakfast too.'

Harry was inwardly happy at this. He was still extremely unused to the more tolerant Potions Master. Harry's stomach lurched every time he thought of having breakfast with Snape, sitting at the same table and possible talking about the most casual things. This was a man who did not throw jars of cockroaches at him, did not have a vein throbbing on his temple and most importantly, did not comment on James Potter. This was a man who used to call the Boy Who Lived "Potter" with utmost disdain and loathing but now calls the Gryffindor "Harry". He was no longer Snape - he was now Severus. Harry supposed that it will just take time for him to get used to Severus being around. With a pang of surprise, Harry felt sorry for calling his ex-Professor "greasy git". Even with the never-ending taunts, grudges and attempts at getting Harry expelled, Severus Snape deserved respect. And this was exactly what Harry planned on giving him.

Draco anxiously knocked on the bathroom door. 'Harry?'

'Almost done. Is everything alright?' Harry patted his face with a towel and opened the bathroom door.

'He isn't here. Severus is gone.'

'Did he leave his stuff here?' Harry asked, wondering where the Potions Master went to this early.

'Yeah, his clothes are here. I went to the room he conjured up for himself. He got his own bathroom, obviously. But he must have conjured another room - I tried to open it but I couldn't, not even Alohomora worked.'

'He must be in that room then. Probably doesn't want to be disturbed.' Harry answered frowning slightly.

'No he always answers when I knock. He really is not here.' Draco said, not concealing the fear in his voice.

'Draco, I am sure he is fine. He will be back, he always is.' The Gryffindor looked defiant. 'Plus remember that he can disapparate and apparate from anywhere to anywhere.

Draco did not think of that, he now felt slightly better about the whole situation. Still breakfast was a subdued affair, Draco sat on pins and needles, forcing himself to act normally, managing only one pancake. Harry was not as worried about Snape, instead he chose to fill his stomach to the brim with Draco's delicious pancakes.

Both of the boys looked around when they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Snape paused at the doorway before entering with a dry 'Good Morning.'

Draco jumped up from his seat and pulled Snape into a hug. 'Thank Merlin you are back, where where you?'

Snape pushed Draco back gently. 'Draco please calm down. I reported to the Dark Lord. You really do not need to worry about me - as I have told you yesterday, you should expect me to be in and out very frequently, for days at a time.' Snape looked at the plate with the pancakes; Draco followed his Godfather's gaze.

'You haven't had breakfast have you?' Draco asked, all worry gone.

'No, I only managed a cup of coffee this morning.' Snape answered, drawing back a chair. 'Good Morning.' Snape paused, looking at the brunette. 'Harry.'

'Erm...Good Morning, sir.' Harry answered awkwardly. This was so weird. Draco giggled sightly at Harry's discomfort.

'How about we make a deal Harry - if I call you Harry, you will call me Severus.' Snape's proposition was met with a stark look from Harry.

'Okay, Severus.' Harry turned slightly red. He was sure he addressed the Potions Master by his first name for the first time ever.

Snape put one pancake on his plate and looked over at the syrup that was by Harry's right elbow. 'Would you mind passing me the syrup?'

Harry obliged, meeting Snape's eyes very briefly. Draco watched the proceedings with a slight smile, he too never thought that he would see the day when Harry Potter and Severus Snape sat at the same table, not shooting daggers at each other.

Snape ate in such a dignified that it would make Lucius Malfoy proud. After three pancakes, Snape produced a vial filled with a potion out of this air.

'What is that?' Harry could not help his curiosity.

'Just an Energy Revitalizing Potion. I have not slept well last night.'

'Because of your meeting today?' Draco asked, wondering if he guessed correctly.

Snape nodded, downing the vial. 'The Dark Lord has something planned for you Draco.'

Draco gulped at this. In a perfect scenario, he would never have to see Lord Voldemort ever again. 'What exactly?' The blond was not sure he wanted to know.

'That is exactly what I am wondering about. It must be something dark and powerful, most likely something to lure you in.'

'Why would he target me?' Draco asked.

'He will always want you dead Draco - you are the reason Harry escaped last year. He also knows how much Harry cares about you, he thinks that Harry will try to save you should you be captured.'

'So he does not want to kill me, he wants to kill Draco?' Harry asked still confused.

'Of course he wants to kill you, Harry. But the Dark Lord cannot use the same excuse he has been using for the past seventeen years - you escaped him five times. He can no longer say that it's just luck. Even last month he admitted to me that there was something special about you, something that prevents him from murdering you. He wishes you to seal your own fate - he believes that your love and heroism will become your undoing.' Snape looked at Harry thoughtfully. 'I need to brew him and Nagini a Magical Concealment Potion, he does not wish to be discovered by Dumbledore while he tries to capture Draco.'

'When does he want the Potion?' Draco asked, again not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his inquiry.

'I will give it to him in two days.'

'How does he even know that Draco is staying with me?' Harry asked, puzzled.

'Harry, the reason why the Dark Lord is trusting me is not because I am a capable Potion maker or fanatically faithful. He trusts me because I give him information no one else can. I had to give him some useful information - I told him that I checked on Narcissa's hideout in muggle Paris and then used an old tracing spell that would hint the whereabouts of Draco.'

'What tracing spell?' Draco asked curiously.

'Don't worry Draco, there is no spell. I made up a story, one where your father asked me to place a tracing spell on you on the day you were born.'

'And he believed you?' Harry asked, still looking confused.

'Yes Harry, he did. Why do you think Dumbledore did not want to lose me? I am probably the only Death Eater capable of successfully lying to the Dark Lord. Either way, my lie is perfect - there is no way of proving it because Lucius is dead.'

Snape looked apologetically at Draco, wishing he worded that differently.

However, Draco did not look upset; rather he looked impressed at Snape.

'Why do you need to make the potion for Nagini?' Harry asked.

Snape looked pleased at the question. 'I am glad you pay attention to detail. The Dark Lord is oddly attached to that snake. She might be the only living thing he genuinely cares about. I actually believe that she may contain a part of the Dark Lord's soul.'

'You think Nagini is a Hocrux?' Harry asked incredulously.

Snape nodded. 'If I am correct, then I have two days to devise a plan where I poison the snake while giving her the Concealment Potion.'

'You plan on poisoning her?' Draco inquired, looking worried.

'Not right away Draco. We need to buy ourselves some time; I plan to use a very slow acting poison, one that will take months to kill. This is a very rare opportunity - Nagini never leaves the Dark Lord's side. It will be immensely difficult to kill that snake if the Dark Lord is near.'

Harry nodded at this, he agreed with Snape on this matter, they needed to finish off Voldemort as soon as humanly possible. Then another question that he never asked materialized inside his mind: 'You never told me how you found out about the Hocruxes.'

Severus looked into those emerald eyes, calmly answering 'Dumbledore decided to share that knowledge with me. He thought it wise because his time may be up soon.' Snape continued looking at Harry, seeing that the boy was not troubled by the prospect of Dumbledore dying. 'But enough about the Dark Lord. We only have two days to prepare for whatever comes.'

Harry and Draco looked at Snape. 'Do you need us to help with the potion Severus?' Draco asked.

'No, I will take care of the potions myself. I think it would be wise for the two of you to physically prepare for the upcoming ordeal.'

'What are you suggesting?' Harry wandered where Snape was going with this.

'I suggest reviewing your spellwork, practice charms, hexes and curses. Dueling each other and me should also prove beneficial. I realize that it is only two days but being slightly prepared is infinitely better than not being prepared at all. So prepare yourselves'

The two boys looked at each other, the grey and the green expressing resolute defiance.

Severus looked sadly at them. He could only hope that the defiance would last for the next two days.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Here is Chapter 16:** _

'Again!' Snape snarled watching Harry's beet red face sweating in concentration. 'Try again, Potter!'

They were out on a grey afternoon, feet away from the tent.

Harry was turning purple, his wand pointed at Draco. 'I can't!'

'I thought we had an agreement, Harry. You will try as hard as you can.' Draco looked expectantly at the wand pointed at him.

'I can't do non-verbal casting, I just can't!'

'You are not trying hard enough, here, just watch.' Snape took out his wand, a jet of red light shot towards Draco who easily deflected it. Snape terminated the deflected curse.

'I just don't have it in me! I was never good at your mind magic, so why should I even try?'

They have been practicing dueling for the last four hours. Snape was horrified to discover that Harry could not cast non-verbally. For solid two hours, Snape did his best to get Harry to cast a simple Stupefy silently.

'Harry you can do it, I know you have it in you.'

'Draco it doesn't matter if he has it in him, he **needs **to be able to cast without uttering a single word!' Snape was by far not a patient man, two hours of no results only managed to raise his blood pressure to dangerous levels. Severus was snappish, his throat sore from all the snarling; he would not accept the fact that Lily Evans' son could not cast simple non-verbal potions.

'Draco, move.' It was time for more drastic action, Snape replaced Draco, facing Harry.

'Potter I hope you will find it easier if you have to curse me, I know you would prefer that over hexing Draco.'

Snape raised his own wand expectantly, realizing that he might not get a single non-verbal curse from Harry. Snape sighed, he had three more strategies that he could utilize and if he had to, he would use all three.

'Potter! Speak to me! Imperio!'

Harry had not been expecting illegal ways of teaching. He had also not been expecting the pleasant bliss of an Imperio.

_'Say that you can cast, Harry.'_

Harry opened his mouth, fully prepared to say what needed saying. Except he couldn't, even if Snape was an excellent Imperio caster.

'_No!' _

_'Say that you can cast non-verbally, admit it!'  
_

_'I will not - because you know I can't, you can't force me into it!' _Harry knew that he had to shout, shouting inside his head was easy, almost refreshing.

The blissful effects of the Imperio were ended abruptly. Harry shook his head in confusion slightly, watching Snape who looked very angry standing with his wand still pointing at him.

'Potter, you have mental capabilities, but you shout. There is no need to shout, just say it. Do not expel all of your energy on shouting, it will drain you rapidly.'

'You know full well that I can't be calm!' Harry response was very impolite, he was reeling at Snape because the man used an illegal spell on him. 'You know how I am, you know that shouting is my only option.'

'Really?' Snape asked silkily, wand still raised. It was time for his second strategy. 'Perhaps we can change that. Legilimens!'

Harry heard the word and expected to feel Snape's presence inside his mind. Except he could not feel Snape in his head, it was as if the spell did not work. He voiced this to Snape, still able to see the man properly before him.

Snape merely stood there, smirking. 'Do you feel anything Harry?'

'No I...'

Suddenly Snape twitched his wand, increasing his presence inside the Gryffindor's mind tenfold. The effect was instantaneous - Harry's vision was obscured by rapidly changing memories - Vernon Dursley was locking him up after badly beating him; Aunt Petunia forgetting to feed him for three days; Dursleys were making him stay at Aunt Marge's with her dogs for a week; Voldemort was hissing at him, his face attached to the back of Quirrel's head; the basilisk fang suddenly pierced his arm; the horrible, rotting, eyeless visage of a Dementor, as it pulled it's hood away; Voldemort was rising from a cauldron, examining his regained body; Sirius falling though the veil, Sirius disappearing, Sirius dead...

Harry was on his knees, the physical pain from Snape's over-strengthened Legilimens was making his head feel like it was about to split open, not to mention the emotional pain, humiliation and terror of reliving his memories.

'STOP!' Harry yelled inside his head.

'I see that you've felt that Potter, how about now?' Snape retracted his wand, reducing the strength of his Legilimency.

The images stopped obscuring Harry's mind, his head was clearing but not fully cleared. Harry felt a presence in his mind, it was as if someone was carefully sorting through his brain. Harry could not hear any sound besides the quiet buzzing in his ear; he had a slight headache. The presence in his head was annoying him to no end, it was foreign, unwanted.

'_Stop._' Harry realized that he did not need to shout this time.

The presence receded, Harry's head was finally clear.

'Well?' Snape asked, a satisfied smirk still on his face.

'What did you do?' Harry asked, he was surprised to find that he was very calm.

'I merely varied the strength of my Legilimency. It worked.'

Harry looked at Snape, did the man finally teach him how to properly block him mind? Can he really perform non-verbal spells now? 'Why didn't you do that when Dumbledore made you teach me Legilimency?'

Snape sighed, looking exasperated. 'It seems you require a special treatment every time. Usually when one tries to master Occlumency, he deflects obvious, powerful Legilimency; you needed a subtle approach, Potter. Now Stupefy me, non-verbally.'

Harry raised his wand, thinking _'Stupefy.' _Nothing happened.

Snape cursed a profanity, he did not want to use strategy number three, but he had to. 'Potter, I am going to start cursing you, only your non-verbal Protego can stop the curses.'

Harry only had the time to process what Snape just said before the Potions Master raised his wand yet again. Snape's casting was non-verbal. Harry saw the blue light flying towards him, he tried to think '_Protego_'. It didn't work, the curse hit his cheek, making a long gash appear there. The next curse was already out, Harry desperately shouted 'Protego!'. His verbal shield charm did nothing to stop the curse; this one hit his neck, instantly there was a snake coiled around it, Harry tried to get the snake off, but the snake disappeared with a whiff of black smoke.

Snape shouted 'Again and silently!' after making the snake disappear.

A silver light flew towards Harry who screwed up his face, '_PROTEGO!' _The curse was still flying towards him, '_Protego!_' Harry inwardly shouted again, '_Protego._' He managed to say it inside his head. He did not remember producing a shield charm that was so rapid and powerful. The curse, whatever it was, bounced back at Snape, who disapparated instantly appearing near Harry.

'Finally.' Snape groaned, feeling the burn of the day.

'I can't believe it, I actually did it.' Harry looked shocked.

'You have to really want to do it, Potter. You have to exercise your mind, should you exercise, the spells will become automatic. For now it seems that you are capable of non-verbal spells only when you are desperate. But it is definitely progress.' Snape raised his wand on Harry, standing only three feet away. Harry reacted instantly, blocking Snape's spell before it hit him, thinking _'Protego.' _Severus was knocked back, landing hard on the ground.

Harry looked scandalized. 'Don't sneak attack me!'

Snape got up, looking furious. 'I was merely trying to heal the gash on you cheek!' Then Snape gave a genuine smile. 'See you can do non-verbal spells.'

Harry had the decency to look a little sorry. Draco sniggered.

'That's enough practice for today.' Snape commented wearily. 'We'll get more done tomorrow. I have to start up on my potions.'

'So that's what in that locked up room.' Draco commented. 'You conjured up your own potions lab in a tent.'

Snape nodded, walking away. He paused, smirking again. 'Potter you have exhausted me out today and as a punishment you get to cook dinner. Draco I forbid you to help him.' Snape was gloating, knowing that Harry would probably die in concentration, trying to cook up a worthy meal. Draco, here - Snape handed the blond a rather long list of herbs and fungi. I need them for my potions.'

Draco groaned, looking down the list. It would take hours to find the ingredients.

'I think you have the work cur out for you.' Snape murmured, finally entering the tent. 'Get a move on.'

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Double upload today, please make sure you read the last chapter. **_

_**Enjoy!** _

Chapter 17

'Does this have to be so complicated?' Draco groaned his displeasure watching his Godfather add yet another herb into the potion.

Snape merely glared at his Godson. 'Draco do you expect the Dark Lord to ask me for easy to brew potions?'

Draco did not know what to say. Severus has made him scour the forest and the nearby river for almost thirty kinds of herbs, flowers and fungi. 'Are you saying you have brewed potions for him before?'

Snape looked up at Draco, all the while stirring the potion gently. 'Yes, before the Dark Lord's downfall I was his person potion maker.' Snape wondered if he should expand on that further; Draco's interest was highly evident. Snape sighed breaking into the story. 'When I received the Mark, the Dark Lord thought of the means to use me. I was marked with many others - Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Dolohov were amongst the freshly recruited. Your father is older than me by five years, he was actually the one who recommended me for the Dark Lord. I felt very relieved when I was not cartwheeled away like the others; Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were sent outside Britain, they infiltrated the French Ministry for Magic right before the Dark Lord's defeat at Godric's Hollow. Avery an Dolohov stayed, but they were given grueling tasks - Avery had to maintain security at the Riddle House, he was punished severely for every single Auror raid that was ever attempted. Dolohov was know as the terror spreader - he is responsible for killing nearly half of all high-ranking Ministry officials. You father virtually became the Minister for Magic, well almost, Lucius was instructed to place an Imperius on Minister Leach and later Minister Bagnold, thus becoming the de-facto Minister. This was the time when your father had the most power and influence, not a single piece of paper went unnoticed in the Ministry, all legislative, executive and judicial appointments had to be approved by Lucius. Your father played a very clever game Draco, he played in a way that would protect him should the Dark Lord fall.'

'So that's how he avoided Azkaban?' Draco never dared to ask Father how exactly the man evaded the Ministry.

'Yes. Lucius is just as cunning as the Dark Lord, if not more, when it comes to politics. Lucius used the excuse that he was Imperiused by the Dark Lord and it was solely the Dark Lord's tight control that affected the Ministry so much. Later Lucius confessed that his only obstacle from becoming the Minister was Dumbledore; Dumbledore still had influence in the Ministry and especially Wizengmont. Had Dumbledore been killed, Lucius could easily become the Minister. This is why I call you Father clever Draco - he never seized power quickly, he was very cautious, he depended on the Dark Lord. He and Bellatrix were the best the Dark Lord had; in fact the Dark Lord was very supportive of your father becoming Minister.'

'And what role did you play in all of this?' Draco asked, wondering why his father never told him about the years when the Ministry was on its knees.

'As I said, I was recommended to the Dark Lord by your father. Lucius' recommendations were very rare, he did not give endorsements easily. The Dark Lord saw my usefulness, he wanted to crush the last stronghold of resistance to him - Hogwarts. I was tasked with three things - one was to gain pity from Dumbledore, influencing the Headmaster give me a job; two was to spy on Dumbledore and Hogwarts in general; three was to regularly brew potions for the Dark Lord himself.'

Draco looked surprised. 'He trusted you with that?'

Snape gave a very grim smile at this. 'I was loyal to him back then, I did not need to lie or use Occlumency. My thirst to serve was evident; the Dark Lord utilized me like the others and I was perfectly happy with that, at least until that horrid night in the Hog's Head.' Snape shivered.

Draco looked eager to hear more.

'I began spying on Dumbledore before I asked him to give me a job. One night, I learned that Dumbledore was to interview a teacher for the Divination position.' Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of the subject. 'I hid under a cloak in Hog's Head, I saw Dumbledore come in and go upstairs to the parlor. I gave him a three minute start before following him. I had to listen at the keyhole but I have gotten caught by Dumbledore's brother. I was thrown out but I immediately reported the little I heard to the Dark Lord. I gained the Dark Lord's favor by doing that.' Snape looked very hurt at this point.

'What did you hear?'

Severus met Draco's curious gaze. 'Has Harry ever told you about a Prophecy written about him and the Dark Lord?' Snape wondered if Harry shared that knowledge with Draco yet.

The blond looked puzzled. 'No. There was a Prophecy made about him? A real Prophecy?'

Snape nodded at this, increasing the fire beneath the boiling cauldron.

'So that Prophecy is the reason why you switched sides?' Draco asked, wondering what exactly the Prophecy professed.

Snape looked even more hurt at this. He gave a curt nod, his eyes on the steaming potion.

'So what did the Prophecy say?'

Severus looked up into those mercury eyes, seeing nothing by the thirst to know. Snape maintained a cold look, knowing that it was not his place to tell Draco. 'I cannot tell you Draco, only Harry can do that and Dumbledore I suppose.'

Draco looked mesmerized with curiosity, but he knew that when Severus gave you one his serious looks, he was set on not telling you anything. But Draco knew that there was so much more that he wanted to know.

Harry knocked on the door, signalling his presence. 'Dinner is ready.' The Gryffindor looked flustered, hoping his cooking would at least be edible. He cursed Snape inwardly, he could easily cook breakfast but that was about as much as he could muster. What if Draco did not like his chicken and rice?

'Finally.' Draco said cheerfully, his stomach making a very low rumble.

Snape rolled his eyes, performing a Stasis spell on the potion before him. 'Good. Let us have an early dinner. Potter I hope I do not get poisoned.'

Harry looked indignant, although he silently prayed that Snape's hopes would live up.

The dinner conversation was very minimal. Harry was of course too worried that his cooking would not live up to Draco's and Snape's standards. He ate very little himself, fidgeting on his seat, watching them eat anxiously. Draco was hungry, he ate the chicken while staring out into the window, Snape's earlier story still processing; Draco really wanted to know what was in that Prophecy, but he also knew that he should not ask Harry because the subject seemed personal and sensitive in nature. Snape just sat silently, chewing on the slightly dry rice, his mind on Voldemort and what exactly his "master" planned for Draco. Whatever it was, Snape knew it was going to be dangerous for Draco.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence. 'Well what do you think?' He gestured at their plates.

Draco smiled, beaming at Harry. 'It was wonderful Harry. You shouldn't have tied yourself up in a knot, you definitely know how to cook.'

Harry felt extremely proud. He leaned in and kissed Draco on the nose gently, making the blond giggle and look over at this Godfather. Snape just gave them a quick glare, rolling his eyes at the chicken. Harry looked at his Potions Master expectantly, waiting for a review that promised to be not as glowing as Draco's.

'Adequate Potter. Keep the rice longer next time.' Snape sounded exactly like his old Potions Master self.

Harry supposed that it was as close to "Thank you Harry, that was delicious" as he could get from the greasy git sitting next to him.

'What do we have planned for tomorrow?' Draco asked eagerly. The blond sounded like they were on a beach resort, with not a care for the world. This did not go unnoticed by Severus, who wondered if Draco was actually not worried or if he played an act, trying to convince them and himself that he was not afraid.

'You and Harry are going to practice more dueling. I have to finish the Magical Concealment and brew the poison for Nagini.'

The evening was still young but the three males already felt tired. Harry and Draco had not been practicing spells or dueling and the ordeal did take a sizable hit on their stamina. Snape knew he needed his rest after today's attempts of fighting Harry Potter's mental blocks. Tomorrow could only be harder.

They did not go to bed though. Harry decided to stay up, reading some of the spells in _Advanced Defensive Theory. _Draco was off to take a long bath, apparently he upgraded the tub into a jacuzzi and decided to indulge himself in bubbles. Harry tried to suppress his giggles as he heard singing coming from the bathroom. Snape just rolled his eyes, lit the fireplace, poured a glass of wine for himself and engrossed himself into one of the horrid Hocrux books, his eyes intently reading the section where living being were used as Hocruxes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I am really sorry for getting this out one day late, my semester exams are coming up very soon :( **_

_**I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Things are going to get a bit more dangerous for our campers.** _

Chapter 18

Harry finally felt confident about his non-verbal casting. This made Snape pleased because Harry learned to keep his mouth and his mind shut. This made the Gryffindor an unpredictable dueler, so unpredictable that Draco spent the better part of the last hour trying to deal with Harry's Tickling Spell.

'Couldn't you have used something different?' Draco asked slightly irritably, suppressing a smile as his nerve endings tingled again.

The Gryffindor looked at him innocently, those emerald eyes wide before answering. 'But I just like to hear you laugh.'

Draco could not help feeling elated by those eyes.

Snape chose this moment to make his appearance. 'Get back to dueling.'

Harry, feeling adventurous looked at Snape with the same sad, forlorn eyes, hoping to impress the Potions Master, knowing he would make a fool out of himself. Snape's reaction was not what he expected.

Snape knew he shouldn't but he could not stop looking into those eyes mesmerized. He could only think of Lily and how she would give him the same sad look; he shook his head slightly to clear it.

'Severus, are you alright?' Draco asked, coming closer.

Snape just nodded.

'Good. But please don't look at Harry like that. He is mine and mine only.' Draco looked at Harry possessively at this.

Snape just shot a nasty glare at his Godson, cursing the boy's indecency and his own momentary weakness. He thought of changing the subject. 'Have you practiced the more advanced curses?'

'What do you mean by more advanced?' Harry asked, thinking of Dumbledore battling Voldemort in his fifth year.

'I mean Unforgivable curses.' Snape replied calmly.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, brows raised. 'Do we really have to?'

Snape understood their hesitancy but was not prepared to accept it. 'Yes.'

'But it's illegal.'

Severus looked highly annoyed at this. 'What do you expect the Dark Lord to use? And with his deadly precision too. Do you think there is anything legal in what he does?'

'No but it doesn't mean we have to stoop to his level.' Harry fired hotly.

'Potter you will want to use those spells, they will save your life. Same goes for you Draco.'

Draco fidgeted uncomfortably. He never liked any of those curses; he still remembered coming back home after his fifth year. Aunt Bella made him watch her torturing Wormtail. Draco also realized that his Mother, who wouldn't hurt a fly, was probably forced to use those spells on innocent men, women and possibly children.

Snape knew he was fighting a losing battle with the two teenagers. He sighed. 'Are you at least prepared to cast Imperio?'

They nodded. This was as far into illegality as Harry and Draco wished to dwell.

'Draco if I remember correctly, I started teaching you how to fly?'

Draco nodded eagerly at this, the memory still fresh in his mind.

'Then knowing the basics, see if you can lift yourself off the ground. Remember my talk about the Magical Core? Flying is in ways similar to Ligilemency and apparition. You have an awareness for your magical power, meaning that you have to believe that you are actually capable of flying. Then you have to feel your power - you have to actually want to fly. The last step is the most difficult - you have to expel your power, make the air around you saturated with your magic, make your body light and airborne.'

Draco already remembered the same speech from earlier this year. He remembered that he managed to get to the "expelling your power" stage; maybe with just a few painful hours of concentration he would be ably to fly?

Snape watched Draco satisfied, it seemed the boy was already mediating on the task at hand. It was Harry's turn.

'Potter you will duel me, show the best you can.' Snape said dryly, wondering how wide Harry's arsenal of spells really is.

It seems that reading _Advanced Defensive Spells _benefited Harry greatly. Snape bristled slightly when Harry's spells came at him as these spells were far from the comical Tickling Spell. These spells were rarely even used by Aurors, they were fully incapacitating and even lethal should the strength of the spell be modified. This was combined with Harry who did not open his mouth or his mind anymore. Before long, Snape had to start muttering in Latin, testing Harry's spells against his best protective shields. Harry did not manage to get past his defenses, but Snape was very pleased by the progress of the brunette. This Harry Potter was definitely an improvement to the Harry Potter who left Hogwarts.

After about an hour of dueling, Harry and Severus were interrupted by an excited yell coming from Draco. The blond was hovering in mid air, a few inches above ground. Snape filled with pride watching his Godson. 'That's it Draco, just keep practicing hovering. The hard part is over, not it comes to practice and the gaining of experience. You should have no time flying circles around us by the end of the week.'

Draco was ecstatic with joy. Flying was definitely draining, but he was happy that he could do that too. He was fairly sure even Dumbledore couldn't do it. 'Thanks Sev, you are a great teacher!' Draco hovered over to Snape and gave the Potions Master a mid-air hug.

Snape glared at Harry because the boy was sniggering at the way Draco called him. Snape extricated himself from his Godson muttering about how he has to check on his potions.

'You should hug him more often, it really mellows him.' Harry hugged Draco, wondering if the blond could play Quidditch without a broom now.

'I think I will have him mellowed before Halloween.' Draco answered happily.

The boys' smiles faded as they heard the rumble of thunder from above. It was going to rain again. They chose the dryness of the tent and made themselves some hot chocolate. It was an oddly chilly day for August.

Snape poked his head out of the lab as soon as he smelled the minty hot chocolate. He finally finished brewing the Magical Concealment Potion and was midway through the relatively easy poison; unfortunately the ingredients for the poison were less than pleasant. Snape would never admit it but brewing poisons for animals was definitely the less preferable part of potion-making. Deciding to place another Stasis spell on the cauldron, Snape went to the two boys who curled around each other on the coach.

'Am I intruding?' Snape asked tentatively. He need to have a polite start to a rather unpleasant conversation.

The two boys had not been expecting him right there and then. 'Don't you have something to brew?' Harry asked tiredly. He was right about him getting weary of Snape, the man was here for only three days and yet he managed to get under Harry's skin somehow. Harry was sure that the Potions Master's temper could only hold out for so long, Harry Potter was James Potter's son through and through.

'I am almost done. You do not have to thank me for getting rid of one of the Hocruxes.' Snape used his perfected malicious sarcasm.

'We are not even sure Nagini is a Hocrux.' Harry admitted fairly.

'She most likely is. Even if she is not, it would be beneficial to be rid of that snake. It never liked me from day one. But that is not the point right now, right now we need to devise a plan for tomorrow.'

Both of the boys looked at him expectantly. The careful uncaring aura Draco used to not think about tomorrow was becoming rather thin. Tomorrow is rather too soon.

'We know that you Draco are the primary target of whatever happens. The Dark Lord will lure you in.'

Draco did not need to hear that again. 'I know, I am still confused as to how he is going to do that.'

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. 'If I knew the answer to that, I do not think we would be having a problem.'

'What's my part in all of this?' Harry asked, thinking about a few spells downing the Death Eaters.

'You are going to stay here Potter. Should you show up, then there is a chance that the Dark Lord will have victory at last.'

'I am not staying here! Not while Draco has to face Voldemort!' Harry fired up instantly.

'Do not say the Dark Lord's name!' Snape's hiss almost resembled Parseltongue. 'Potter under no account are to leave here, you can't even apparate inside the Riddle House. Trust me I will be able to get both Draco and myself out of there should the need arise.'

'So you will be willing to blow your cover?' Harry asked skeptically.

'I think the demand of my services of a spy are becoming redundant. I do not see myself being at the Dark Lord's side for much longer.'

'But we need you there.' It was Draco's turn. 'We need you there so that you can find out where the Hocruxes are.'

Snape had to pinch the bridge of his nose again. 'Draco, do you really think the Dark Lord will let anyone know about the ways he achieves near certain immortality?'

Draco had to admit that Voldemort had not better secret to hide than that.

'Back to my plan.' Snape gritted his teeth; it was his way of warning them to not interrupt again. 'Draco I think the Dark Lord will use something relating to your blood to get you to Riddle House. I will of course be there already...'

'Why?' Harry asked. He needed to know everything about the plan.

Snape looked even more irritated. Harry Potter has the worst sense of timing. 'Someone has to deliver the potions. I intend to mix the poison and the Magical Concealment Potion and make Nagini drink them. She should be dead within eight weeks.'

'So you are saying that we have eight weeks to find five Horcuxes?'

'No, you have eight weeks before we are uncovered. It will take the Dark Lord time to locate us. Hopefully months more.'

'Then we should move after tomorrow.' Draco suggested, gulping. He wondered if he would live to see the end of tomorrow.

Snape was watching his Godson's face, seeing the worry cross his face momentarily. 'Draco, I will be with you tomorrow, no matter what happens.'

'Even if you have to snatch me from him?' Draco asked, his voice hushed.

'Even if I have to snatch you from the Dark Lord. You are family Draco, about the only person I have left.'

Draco straightened up. 'Can we try to save Mother?'

Snape looked sad at the question. He wanted to free Narcissa more than anything but that would raise suspicion from Voldemort and Bellatrix.

'We will see what we can do.' Snape did not want to crush the hope behind his Godson's eyes. 'Draco I am going to place a tracking spell on you overnight. I want to make sure that the Dark Lord does not start acting prematurely. I just hope Dumbledore has not been meddling.'

'Isn't Dumbledore the reason you have to brew this potion?' Harry asked.

Snape nodded his consent. It seemed odd to brew a powerful concealment potion for someone who was already concealed and powerful. 'The Dark Lord will always consider Dumbledore to be a force reckoned with. Even wandless, Dumbledore can put up a fight worthy of the Dark Lord. Not to mention Dumbledore's mouth - the man never stops talking. And he can say just the right things to get him out of tight situations.'

Draco yawned. The day was even more grueling than yesterday. And it wasn't even dinner time yet.

'Draco you will need to rest well tonight.' Snape turned to Harry. 'Harry, should I for some reason fail to return here but manage to get Draco, do not go looking for me. I may be dead, unconscious or just away. Same applies to you Draco.' Severus had a very serious expression on his face.

Draco suddenly pictured a world without Severus; the though alone made his stomach clench and unclench painfully. He already lost his father, most likely his mother but he could not lose Severus. But he still understood Snape's concern. 'Just promise to do your best to come back.' Draco's voice was nearly expressionless, the world without family seemed too surreal to comprehend.

'Draco, I want you to worry about yourself more right now. I have lived a decently long life and my death would not bring as much devastation as your death. Harry needs you more than ever.'

Harry had absolutely no intention to argue this point. He relied on Draco the same way he relied on air. 'Is there a chance you help Draco escape but have to stay at the Riddle House?' Harry asked.

Snape nodded his approval at this. 'I was actually thinking amongst those lines. Draco's escape tomorrow should make the Dark Lord rather irate. He will most likely want me to remain by his side for a few days.'

Severus got up, pulling out his wand. With one lazy wave at Draco, the wand made a slight whistling sound and a thin silk ribbon wrapped itself around Draco's thin waist, resting there for a moment before vanishing.

'Was that the tracking spell?' Harry asked.

This question received another nod from Snape. 'Draco, as I said, I want you well rested and alert for tomorrow. I know it is still early.' Snape looked out into the gloomy rain. 'Just read a book and do something to calm yourself down. Tomorrow will go fine, you have managed to escape the Dark Lord once before already.'

Draco gave his Godfather a weak smile, meeting Harry's gaze. Harry looked at Draco fondly, his own plan already forming inside his mind.

_**Please Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I am really sorry for not keeping up with the updates, but I had to study for a couple of exams. I cannot promise regular updates until the end of the month. **_

_**For now please enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.** _

Chapter 19

'My Lord.'

'Severus, you are early.' The Dark Lord was twirling his yew wand in his hand, Nagini at his feet.

'My Lord, you can take the potion whenever you want in the next 24 hours.' Snape was gazing at his master's back, wondering if he was going to get any information that may come useful.

'Good. I will commence right away then.' This was hissed out in slight triumph.

'My Lord?' Snape strained his ears, hearing Voldemort whisper something to Nagini in Parselmouth.

'Severus, how long will the potion last?' Voldemort turned at last, his red gaze on Snape's black eyes.

'Three days, my Lord. I am confident that you know of the side effects?'

Voldemort merely looked questioningly at his Potions Master. 'Side effects?'

'This is one of the most magically-sealing potions in existence my Lord. It disables the wizard's magical presence but prevent disapparition; apparition renders the potion useless.'

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, he did of course know about this incapacitating effect, but this made no difference; Draco Malfoy and possibly Harry Potter are about to die. Voldemort stretched out his hand, looking at Snape expectantly.

The Potions Master gave Voldemort a small vial with a crystal clear potion, watching his master observe the contents before turning around and drinking the potion.

'And Nagini?'

Snape produced an identical vial from somewhere in his robes, passing that to Voldemort. The Dark Lord did not bother looking at the vial this time, this was noted with satisfaction by Snape. Severus did wince slightly hearing the vial break, realizing that Nagini did not seem to care about swallowing glass.

'Fetch Bella.'

Severus knew better than to ask more questions. He bowed and left the room, taking a long flight of stairs to the third floor. Arriving before a plane black door, Snape could hear a cackling laugh coming from the depth of the room.

'Cissy you still don't get it do you?' Bellatrix could not constrain her mirth watching her younger sister cower at the floor.

'What don't I get Bella?' Narcissa had to wheeze this out, clutching her badly bruised side.

'Our Lord won the war Cissy. Potter will not last long.' Bella had no compassion watching her sister on the ground. 'You will stop being hesitant Cissy. The mudblood scum on the streets deserves a good thrashing.'

Narcissa looked up at her sister, struggling to get up. 'I am not coming with you Bella, I do not care what happens to me.'

Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly at this. 'Cissy, you will come or our Lord will be most displeased.'

Narcissa was on her feet now, managing to give her older sister a withering look, despite her injuries. 'You are going to have to force me, Bella. I am through torturing the innocent.'

At this Bella's face turned an ugly brick red. 'You call them innocent?! They are abominations, freaks, filthy muggle-loving beasts that threaten us Cissy...'

'They may be lacking pure blood but they are still human. If you want to see a beast, look in the mirror...'

Bella raised her wand at her sister, a Bruising Curse already in mind.

Snape chose this instance to make his entrance. 'Put that away Bellatrix!'

Bella looked at Snape with nothing but contempt. 'What are you doing her Snivellus?'

'The Dark Lord wishes to see you Bella, you don't want to keep him waiting do you?' Snape gritted his teeth, managing to keep his mouth shut. This grimace gave him a very menacing look that Bella did not like the slightest.

Bellatrix lowered her wand, giving her sister a scathing look. 'I will be back Cissy. We shall talk more.'

Narcissa sighed as Bellatrix left the room, looking imploringly at the man before her. 'Severus.'

Snape looked at the starved and pale woman, averting his gaze quickly. He felt a horrible feeling of bubbling guilt in the pit of his stomach; Narcissa was suffering because of his actions, because of the Dark Lord's lack of trust, trust that Severus felt was no longer essential.

'Narcissa, I will get you out. I do not know how, but I promise that I will get you out.' Snape braved a look into her sapphire blue eyes; he saw that the eyes were soft but wet.

'Oh Severus, please do not risk your neck for me. You are needed to finish this.' Narcissa looked at Severus fondly, taking a step forward. 'How is Draco?' The blond woman needed to know that her son was alive, his existence was the only thing that tied her to life.

'Draco is alive and well for now.' Snape watched her give a breath of relief. 'I found him, he left Paris to find Potter.'

Narcissa's eyes widened at this. 'Why? Please tell me he didn't find Potter as respite.'

'No. Draco and Potter are together Narcissa. They have been rather close briefly in Hogwarts.'

'You mean my Draco has feelings for Harry Potter?' Narcissa's own words sounded wrong as she heard them.

Snape barely nodded at this. 'Narcissa, Draco is in danger. The Dark Lord has planned something, something to bring Draco here; I have to go and do something to protect him.' Snape turned to leave, only to find that he was enveloped into an embrace by Narcissa Malfoy.

'Thank you Severus. Thank you for helping Draco; you have no idea how much it means to me.'

'It is my responsibility, Narcissa. I am his Godfather.' Severus gently pulled away before walking to the door. 'I will get you out Narcissa, do not lose hope.' The Potions Master gave a last long look at the thin aristocratic woman before him, nodding slightly.

Severus walked back downstairs to the drawing room. Once again he heard Bella's cackling laugh; he did not wait to listen in this time though. Walking in, Snape saw Bella standing with her back to him, her shoulders heaving at something on the floor.

'My Lord, your plan is ingenious. Keeping him alive means Draco will be here within the next twenty minutes.'

'Severus, you are right on time.' Voldemort looked distinctly pleased about something.

Walking closer, Snape could no contain his sharp intake of breath as he saw Lucius Malfoy laying on the dusty carpet, his face skull-like, his figure a miserable skeleton.

'I am sure you understand my plan now Severus.'

'You kept him alive my Lord? Why?' Snape looked incredulous.

'So our dear Draco can join us, Snape.' Bella cackled this out too.

'Yes, but how will Draco know that Lucius is alive?' Snape still did not understand.

'Both of Draco's parents are here Severus. Now can you understand?' Voldemort asked, watching the slightly confused man.

Snape's eyes widened. The Dark Lord was about to use very old magic, very old and dark magic. Managing to pull himself together from the shock, Snape smiled at his master, nodding. 'I understand my Lord, would you like me to bring you Narcissa?'

The Dark Lord considered the Potions Master for a moment. 'Yes, go.'

'I can bring Cissy, my Lord.' Bellatrix turned towards the door.

'No. She knows something is up Bella, she will resist you. I will go and fetch her myself, it will be far easier.' Snape hoped that this reason would be good enough.

Bella opened her mouth to retort and argue.

'Stay Bellatrix, I need you for the Ritual.' Voldemort commanding hiss made Bella shudder slightly.

Snape quickly bowed, almost racing to the door. He knew what he had to do, but he must act fast.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**This is my second upload of the day. Please make sure to read the previous chapter. **_

_**Enjoy!** _

Chapter 20

After ten impatient minutes of waiting, Voldemort almost ordered Bella to go and check up on Severus. This was not required however as an extremely pale Snape walked inside the room, accompanied by Narcissa, whom he was gripping very tightly.

'What took so long?' Voldemort demanded.

'My Lord.' Snape could only hope he did not stutter. He could not fail this time.

'Well?' Voldemort was evidently waiting for an explanation.

'She put up resistance my Lord. She tried to run away.' The sweating Snape hoped this story would suffice.

Voldemort considered this for a moment, watching Narcissa. 'Bring her here.'

The Dark Lord saw how Snape's black eyes traveled towards a small black cauldron that was boiling something red.

'Lucius did his part already.' Voldemort gazed at the crumpled form on the ground the blond man barely moved.

Snape stole a quick look at Lucius, hoping Draco was going to arrive soon. Severus withdrew his hand quickly, looking at the cold handle of a dagger that was thrust at him by Bellatrix. His hand shaking only very slightly, Snape took the dagger and turned to look at Narcissa. Narcissa expected pain as the dagger pierced her skin, but Snape's actions were very gentle. Only three drops made it inside the cauldron, Snape pushed Narcissa back, his gaze somewhere on Voldemort's marble white forehead.

Voldemort stepped forward, took out his wand and muttered something in a language Severus did not know. The cauldron shimmered brighter than ever, emanating emerald green sparks. The Dark Lord stood back, looking at his nervous Potions Master.

'Severus, do you know why I asked you to brew me the Magical Concealment Potion?'

Snape quickly jerked his head, expressing a negative answer.

'When Draco Malfoy comes bursting through here, he will not know that it is I calling him - your potion diminishes my magical signature. He will think it is his parents summoning him. All is left now is to wait for him, this Blood Summoning Potion will force Lucius' brat to be here whether he like it or not. Potter should come along too, but even he does not I am sure the loss of his beloved' Voldemort jeered at the word 'will prove to be a crushing blow to the Boy Who Lived.'

Snape could hardly catch what the Dark Lord was saying. He felt a horrible desire to be closer to the cauldron that was currently shimmering quietly, mere feet away. Severus had the wild urge to drink the potion for some reason. Still sweating profusely, the Potions Master gave Narcissa and Lucius a quick look; neither was looking at him, the former was staring at the jubilant Bellatrix and the latter still shaking on the ground. Severus knew he would not be able to hold out, the urge to drink the potion was too strong. Where was Draco?

The answer to Snape's pleading question was heard outside. All that were present in the drawing room heard a loud ringing noise outside. The Dark Lord twitched head towards Bella who bowed and approached the door, her wand out. Bellatrix opened the door, carefully peering outside.

'Come out, come out little Draco, there is a potion waiting for you.'

Bella had to conjure the fastest Shield Charm of her life. Draco Malfoy hit her with a stunner. Looking shocked, Bellatrix raised her wand, finding Draco's speed overwhelming.

The inhabitants of the drawing room could hear curses flying outside, hitting walls and the door. Voldemort raised his own wand and with one flick Narcissa and Lucius were tied by ropes. The latter really did not need to be tied up, Lucius could move absolutely nowhere in his physical condition. Narcissa fell on the ground and had no choice but to observe her husband's back. She still had a hard time believing that Lucius was still alive, although that could certainly change any moment.

There was a scream of rage outside the room, a thud of a body hitting the wall and an eery silence. After about ten seconds, Voldemort raised his wand at the door this time. One Exploding Curse was all it took for half of the wall to collapse, revealing Draco Malfoy standing triumphantly above the defeated Bellatrix.

Snape raised his wand at Draco, quickly glancing at Voldemort. Before he could do anything though, Draco twitched his wand, making Snape keel over, bound, his wand flying in a high arch, right into Draco's grasp.

Draco saw the Killing Curse rushing at him and barely ducked in time, still holding two wands, his only chance of keeping up with the Dark Lord. Draco stepped forward bravely and began to battle the Darkest Wizard of the Century. Voldemort's face was contorted in fury, he did not understand why the youngest Malfoy did not want to drink the potion that was still shimmering in the middle of the room.

Draco knew that he could not keep this up for long, he needed to get the others out of here as soon as possible. Draco thought of getting Snape out first and made a decisive move towards the man laying on the ground but suddenly he felt a horrible piercing sensation in his abdomen. He tried his very best to throw off the huge snake that sunk her teeth somewhere in his lower abdomen. Feeling stinging, burning pain, Draco raised his wand quickly but the snake was on top of him now; Draco's knees gave way and he collapsed on the ground, still trying to extricate himself from Nagini.

Quite suddenly the snake's weight disappeared. Dazed and dizzy, Draco watched as the snake was repulsed violently from him, crashing into the cauldron with the potion. Draco screwed up his face in concentration, blood gushing from his side, and looked up. Harry Potter was standing by what used to be the wall of the room, his wand out and his eyes fixed on Voldemort.

The Dark Lord's mouth opened in fury as he saw his beloved Nagini hiss angrily at the burns from the cauldron. Making a long fluid movement with his wand, the Dark Lord cast a protective charm around the snake, levitating her above ground. He needed to keep Nagini safe now.

'Draco, grab the others and go!' Harry yelled, his wand pointed at Voldemort, waiting for the older wizard to attack first. But Voldemort was now weary, recalling the similar experience just in the graveyard outside this very house.

'Potter!' Voldemort hissed, casting another Exploding Spell beneath Harry's feet. Harry managed to conjure up a Shield Charm rapidly, breathed out a sigh and yelled 'Expelliarmus!' at Voldemort. The Dark Lord knew he had to react and even as he cast his own Shield Charm, he felt the wand cores connect again. The phoenix song was as loud as three years ago.

Still clutching his side, but now positively swimming in his own blood, Draco managed to cast an Relashio on Snape who was struggling with his bonds. Snape got on his feet instantly, grabbed the two wands from Draco's slack grip and ran with them towards Harry. Harry was struggling to get the beads of white light to cross to Voldemort's side; unfortunately it seemed more difficult than three years ago, Voldemort was now far more powerful. Snape managed to cast a couple of stunners at Voldemort, who managed to deflect them wandlessly. However, this was all Harry needed; the slip in Voldemort's concentration caused the beads of light to zoom directly inside Voldemort's trembling wand.

'No, Snape get Draco, get Draco!' Harry yelled, watching as Snape raised his wand on Voldemort again.

Blinded by the cocoon of pure white light, Voldemort could only watch as the figure of Alastor Moody rose, followed directly by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Charity Burbidge. The figures were revolving around Voldemort, binding the wizard on the spot.

Snape ran towards Narcissa and Lucius, grabbing both of their hands and disapparating, not quite soundlessly. Voldemort gave a scream of rage, not understanding how Snape managed to disapparate from the warded house. The Dark Lord had bigger concerns now though, the revolving figures were getting closer. But Tom Riddle was not to repeat the same mistake as three years ago. With another scream, Voldemort slashed his wand down, causing another explosion in the room. The Twin Core connection ceased to exist.

Another pop of apparition signaled Snape's return. Harry did not waste any time again, cursing the ceiling above Voldemort. The dark wizard was monetarily distracted again, blasting away the falling ceiling. Harry raced towards the barely conscious Draco, grabbed his hand and yelled at Snape to join them.

The Dark Lord swished his wand down, producing a Killing Curse that zoomed towards the three men just as they twisted on the spot, disapparating soundlessly.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**This is my third update today, so please make sure you've read the previous two chapters! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 21

He closed the drawing room door behind him. He needed to get Draco here before getting Narcissa, but he had to act fast. He disapparated to Harry Potter's tent, immediately hearing laughter as he crossed the threshold.

'So that was the time when Severus actually enjoyed Christmas, but after Father transfigured his hair pink, Sev stopped showing up at the Manor...'

He cleared his throat and saw as Draco visibly tensed.

'You didn't hear that did you?' Draco asked shifting uncomfortably.

He had to give a painful smile, he had no time. 'Draco, can I talk to you for a moment?'

He saw that Harry, who looked close to tears from laughter gave him a very suspicious look. 'Stay here Harry, I just need to test Draco's tracking spell.' Severus knew it was an awful lie, but it was the best he could come up with at this instance.

Draco got up and Snape took his arm, guiding him towards his potions lab. He sealed the door behind them in a hurry, ran towards the cupboard containing various potions he thought might come useful and began rummaging as fast as he could.

'What are you looking for?'

'Your escape route Draco.' He continued to search until he finally located a small green bottle. Taking out two silver goblets, Snape poured the gelatinous grey contents into the goblets. 'I need some hair Draco, make it quick.'

Draco looked bewildered. 'Why?'

'There is no time to explain!' Snape hissed, realizing that his time to bring Narcissa already ran out. Severus stretched out his hand and pulled on one of his Godson's blond locks.

'Ouch!' Draco yelled, looking scandalized.

The Potions Master added the hair into the potion which turned completely white. He raised his eyebrow at the color of the potion but drank it nevertheless.

Draco could only watch shocked as his Godfather morphed into a polyjuiced version of him. His mouth was still hanging open when he noticed a second goblet shoved in his hand.

'Draco, quickly, there is no time. I will explain on our way there.' The fake Draco basically forced the real Draco to drink the midnight blue mixture in the second goblet. Draco swallowed his confusion just as he swallowed the potion, experiencing the painful transformation. Wasting no time, the fake Draco grabbed his arm and disapparated.

They appeared in the middle of a dark, deserted hallway. The real Snape pushed his Godson towards the corner, beginning to whisper hurriedly. 'You will go upstairs, fetch your Mother and bring her to this room.' Snape pointed his hand at the gleaming ornate door. 'Do not say anything, just tell her to not worry.'

'Why? Who is in that room?' Draco asked, although he sensed he knew the answer to that question. Gulping visibly, Draco looked at his Godfather. 'What are you going to do?'

'I am going to wait here until you bring Narcissa, then I am going to make my entrance.' The fake-Draco was looking unnaturally pale. 'Draco, you must act your part. Address the Dark Lord as "My Lord" and pretend to be happy that I am about to show up.'

'Why, what is he going to do?'

The fake-Draco sighed in frustration, there realty was no time. 'Draco, there is going to be a dark ritual performed in that room as soon as you bring your mother there. They will take her blood. You will have the urge to drink the potion containing your parents' blood. Do not drink the potion!'

'My parents' blood?' Draco asked, puzzled more than ever.

'Draco, I know it sounds crazy but your father is alive, he is in that room. Just go and get Narcissa and wait for me.' Snape gave his Godson a shove towards the stairs. 'Draco, go now! They will be suspicious why it took so long, just tell them that Narcissa resisted.'

'I...I...' The fake Snape had no choice. His head was exploding with questions, why was his father alive? Why would he want to drink the Potion? How is he supposed to lie to Lord Voldemort?

'Draco!' The real Draco heard a hiss, turning around.

'Yeah?' He asked fearfully.

'Do not forget to bow!'

The real Draco gulped, knowing that he had to maintain a cold facade in front of the Dark Lord. Nodding but realizing that Snape could not see the nod, Draco crept up the stairs. He reached the third floor and pushed on the door.

Draco was completely unprepared to see his mother.

'Severus?' Narcissa looked confused. 'What are you doing here again?'

The fake Snape gave his mother a very stressed look, noticing his mother's gaunt face, her visibly bruised side and her fearful tone. Draco was not feeling braver than his mother. Taking another large gulp, Draco muttered: 'You need to come with me.' His own voice sounded shaky; this was not going to work if Draco let his nerves get the best of him.

'Why?' Narcissa asked, looking more and more confused.

'Please!' Draco had a hard time not crying now. 'Please just come with me.' This was definitely not going according to plan.

Narcissa was observing the polyjuiced Draco's distress. She gave sigh and walked towards the man. 'Is it going to hurt?' She asked.

Severus gave her a shaky look. 'I...I don't know.' He didn't want to know. Ten minutes ago he was sitting on the couch, laughing with Harry and now he had to act like Severus, and face Lord Voldemort himself. All he wanted was to hug Mother, tell her that it was going to be alright; but he couldn't, he had to do as Snape told him.

Very gently, the fake Snape grabbed his mother's arm and led her towards the door. Walking downstairs, Draco gave a quick look around the hallway. The polyjuiced Snape was nowhere to be seen.

Draco took the largest gulp yet and pushed the drawing room open, quite forgeting to knock. He didn't realize that his hold on Mother's upper arm was so tight.

'What took so long?' Voldemort's high cold voice reverberated around the room.

Draco looked up, meeting the red eyes for the briefest moment. He tried to remember what Severus has told him. 'My Lord.' He almost sighed with relief, there was no stutter in his voice.

'Well?' Voldemort looked dangerously demanding.

'She put up resistance my Lord. She tired to run away.' He could feel the beads of sweat in his black hair. His voice was growing weaker by the second and he knew that if the Dark Lord prompted more talking he would not be able to keep up his glamor. He looked up into the red eyes for the moments, seeing that they were watching Narcissa.

'Bring her here.'

Draco almost sighed with relief, watching the black cauldron simmer.

'Lucius did his part already.'

Draco finally noticed his father's form on the ground, he appeared to be barely alive. This was when aunt Bella shoved a dagger in his hand. Thoughts were once again racing in Draco's troubled mind, what did Snape say they were going to do to Mother? He finally recalled something about Mother's blood. Very gently, the fake Snape led his mother towards the cauldron and made what he hoped was a painless cut. After three agonizing seconds and three drops of blood, Draco led his mother away from the cauldron, his eyes on the Dark Lord's horrible forehead.

'Severus, do you know why I asked you to brew me the Magical Concealment Potion?'

Draco had not been expecting more questioning. He did not know why the Dark Lord asked his Godfather to brew the Magical Concealment Potion. Feeling horribly trapped, Draco knew he should not say anything; his voice would ruin everything. He jerked his head, hoping that would suffice as no.

'When Draco Malfoy comes bursting through here, he will not know that it is I calling him - your potion diminishes my magical signature. He will think it is his parents summoning him. All is left now is to wait for him, this Blood Summoning Potion will force Lucius' brat to be here whether he like it or not. Potter should come along too, but even he does not I am sure the loss of his beloved' Voldemort jeered at the word 'will prove to be a crushing blow to the Boy Who Lived.'

This was when Draco felt the urge to pick up the cauldron and drink its contents. He managed to resist, although it felt almost as bad as a Crucio. Where was Snape?

Meanwhile in the hallway, Severus Snape, concealed as Draco Malfoy, sent out a Howling Hex right outside the drawing room. He knew that he would attract their attention, but he hoped that the Dark Lord was not going to send out the concealed Draco; he needed Draco, Narcissa and Lucius in one room so that he could apparate away.

The door opened, Bellatrix peered outside, her wand out.

'Come out, come out little Draco, there is a potion waiting for you.'

Polyjuiced and now under a Disillusionment Charm, Severus sent a Stupefy at Bella, who managed to react in time. Snape terminated the Disillusionment Charm and began to send streaks of silver lightning at Bellatrix. He was actually enjoying himself, he always wanted to inflict pain to Bellatrix.

The witch sent her own lightning streaks. Snape chose to shock her and disapparated, instantly appearing next to Bellatrix. Momentarily confused, Bella had no time to wonder how Draco Malfoy managed to apparate inside the warded of Riddle House. One wand stroke later, Bella was flung across the hallway, hit a wall with a sickening crunch and lay quite still, knocked out cold.

The fake Draco strained his ears, however there was nothing but silence. He waited a little longer, knowing that the Dark Lord was about to do something. Sure enough, Snape felt the force of the Exploding Spell knocking him back towards the unconscious Bellatrix. He had a Shield Charm up in time however, watching the Dark Lord.

Snape reacted instantly as he saw his own polyjuiced self raise a wand at him. Draco, concealed as Snape keeled over, bound by the real Snape's Incarcerous and disarmed by Expelliarmus. Catching Draco's wand, Snape ducked in time to avoid the Killing Curse. He knew that the Dark Lord was enraged, mystified about why his polyjuiced self did not feel compelled to drink the potion.

Assessing the situation, Snape realized that he may not be able to get them all out at once. He decided to get Draco out first, made a move for him but was stopped by Nagini's vicious fangs.

Unknown to anyone in the drawing room, Harry Potter apparated into the Little Hangleton's graveyard five minutes ago. Harry began running towards the manor situated on the top of a little hill. He ran as hard as he could, mad at Snape for kidnapping Draco like that. He was nearly at the grounds of the manor when he felt a curse graze the back of his neck. Wheeling around, Harry saw three masked Death Eaters running at him. Dispatching of them, Harry continued to run, he was in the entrance of the Riddle House now. Hearing the commotion on the second floor, Harry made it just in time to witness how Nagini sank her teeth into Draco.

Dazed and bleeding, the concealed Snape did not see Harry Potter make his entrance. Harry, who of course thought that he was helping the real Draco send a Repulsing Curse at the serpent.

The Dark Lord suspended Nagini in her protective encasing and turned towards Harry.

'Draco, grab the others and go!' Harry yelled, not realizing that he was actually speaking to Snape or that Snape was badly injured.

'Potter!' Voldemort hissed, casting another Exploding Spell beneath Harry's feet. Harry managed to conjure up a Shield Charm rapidly, breathed out a sigh and yelled 'Expelliarmus!' at Voldemort. The Dark Lord knew he had to react and even as he cast his own Shield Charm, he felt the wand cores connect again. The phoenix song was as loud as three years ago.

Laying on the ground and facing exsanguination, Snape knew that he had to free Draco. He wheezed out the Relashio at Draco's bonds.

Draco, still polujuiced as Snape jumped up and ran towards the bleeding, concealed Snape. His thoughts were not on his Godfather however, he snatched the two wands out of fake-Draco's slack grip and ran at Harry. He could not lose Harry, not now, not when he found him. Not thinking about what he was doing, Draco sent Stunning Spells at Lord Voldemort.

'No, Snape get Draco, get Draco!' Harry yelled, watching as the fake Snape raised his wand on Voldemort again.

Draco ran towards Narcissa and Lucius, screed up his face in concentration and disapparated with them. He appeared inside the tent, dumped his parents unceremoniously on the floor and did not untie them. He screwed up his face in concentration yet again, praying that Severus was right when he said that Draco could apparate inside warded houses. It seems that Snape was not mistaken, the Blood Ritual worked and Draco managed to apparate back into the drawing room.

Draco saw Harry curse the ceiling right above Voldemort, causing it to collapse.

'HERE!' Harry yelled, clutching at what he thought was Draco's hand. The real Draco twisted both of them on the spot, just about to apparate, but instantly tensed as he saw the Killing Curse rush towards them.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**What do you think about the plot twist? **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Here is chapter 22. Please enjoy and review!**_

_**I am going to give it away right now - Voldemort's killing curse did not kill anyone. No deaths yet. **_

Chapter 22

Harry felt his face slam at the ground, signalling a very hard and painful landing. The apparition felt more like Porkey travel, judging by Harry's spinning head and disorientation. Harry did not know why it took Draco so long to actually complete the disapparition; the uncomfortable moment lasted a whole eternity, Harry thought that he actually suffocated before hitting the ground.

There was scrambling around them. Jerking his had up, Harry saw Narcissa struggle with her ropes. Lucius was doing the same, evidently sensing freedom. Narcissa's eyes were very wide as she watched the fake Draco bleed more and more. Harry, who did not have time to see Nagini's damage, gasped as he watched who he thought was Draco gulping great breaths.

Harry was dead awful at Healing Spells. There was one person he knew was good at them - Snape. Harry looked around the clearing; they were right outside the tent, but Snape was nowhere to be seen.

'Snape!' Harry yelled, running around the tent now.

Harry strained his ears listening until a truly pitiful sound reached his ears. There was a groan somewhere near the trees; Harry ran towards the black mass on the ground and turned the man over. This caused another groan from the person. Harry looked down on his oddly moist hands, finding them red.

The fake Snape's side was completely covered in blood, a great chunk of his leg was missing and a horrible gurgling sound was coming from the mutilated appendage. Harry was completely unprepared for what happened next.

Snape's features began to change rapidly, morphing into something slightly smaller. The blood did not disappear but the skin grew paler if possible. The hair was now platinum blond. Wide eyed and confused, Harry clutched at Draco Malfoy's leg, trying to prevent the blood from seeping more.

'Somebody get in here!' Harry yelled desperately. He began putting two and two together, already cursing the real Snape for not letting him know. After thirty seconds of complete silence, Harry knew that he had to act alone. Taking out a wand and thinking of the strongest Stasis spell he knew, Harry gently levitated his boyfriend's broken body.

Still levitating Draco, Harry ran towards the tent, seeing great puffs of smoke in the air. Narcissa was no longer bound by ropes, instead she had Severus' wand in her hand, singing a spell that made the fang marks on Snape's side shallower. Snape was no longer bleeding, but Harry suspected that there was not much blood left to bleed.

Narcissa looked around at Harry, noticing the brunette conjure up something that resembled a stretcher.

'What happened?' She asked hurriedly. She did not need to know why Snape made Draco drink Polyjuice Potion; the explanations could wait.

'I don't know, I think he got splinched and badly too.' Harry lowered Draco's body on the stretcher very carefully, making sure that the blond would not feel pain. Harry did not know if he succeeded or not since Draco appeared to be unconscious.

Narcissa abandoned Snape for a moment, dashing to examine her son. Harry heard an audible intake of breath as Narcissa looked at her son's left thigh. No healing spell could heal a wound this severe completely.

'Is he alive?' Harry pointed his finger at Snape, who kept revolving slowly, still under the effect of one of Narcissa's healing spells.

'Barely.' Narcissa looked concentrated for a moment, producing another cloud of green smoke. 'Draco needs bandages, just use these.' She conjured up a large roll of cotton bandages.

'They will both need Blood Transfusions. Severus more so than Draco.' Narcissa sighed, wiping her forehead. 'Where is Lucius?'

Harry looked around. The elder Malfoy was nowhere in sight, did he disappear already?

'It doesn't matter.' Harry said harshly 'We need to get them inside.'

Harry and Narcissa decided to put the wounded into Harry and Draco's bedroom.

'This is about as well as I can do.' Narcissa sat down on the edge of the bed, probing her own bruised side. 'Without potions, we can only hope on restorative magic to replace their blood.'

Harry heard a creak outside the bedroom. He instantly took out his wand. 'Who's there?'

There was no answer.

'Show yourself!' Harry said loudly. Narcissa got up, Snape's wand in her hand.

The door of the room was pushed open, Lucius Malfoy stood outside, holding two small round flasks. The elder Malfoy did not say anything, he merely limped in and gave the flasks to his wife. Narcissa took the flasks, slightly confused; then her face lit up.

'Blood Replenishing Potion. Oh Lucius where did you find them?'

Draco's father jerked his head in the direction of Snape's living quarters. Narcissa still looked confused.

'Snape have been living here for the past four days.' Harry clarified her confusion.

'Oh.' Narcissa said. 'He told me he found Draco, he never said anything about living with you.' Narcissa took the flasks and put them on the the bedside table, the potions can only be drunk when Draco and Severus were awake.

Lucius groaned slightly, barely managing to stand on the ground. Once again Narcissa was forced to divert her attention. 'Oh Luc I am so sorry, I completely forgot about you.'

Harry could hear the genuine guilt in Narcissa's voice. He watched as she cast several diagnostic spells at her husband. Lucius just sat on the ground, holding to his wife as tight as he could, like a drowning child holding on to his parent.

Harry could see love between the two, he always assumed that their marriage was another political move.

'Mr. Potter.' Narcissa spoke up. 'I am going to get my husband into Severus' bed. He needs rest.'

Harry nodded, his eyes traveling up to Draco's pale face.

Narcissa basically carried her husband out of the room.

Harry took Draco's white hand and simply sat like that, watching the blond boy. Draco's face did not carry worry or pain; rather it looked like Draco was asleep, his eyes open just very slightly, his breathing even and slow. Harry now understood Snape's plan but he was still angry at Snape for not warning him about the Polyjuice Potion. Harry turned Draco's hand palm down and placed a gentle kiss on it. He knew that Draco would eventually wake up, but it hurt to see the boy he loved look so helpless. Hoping to comfort Draco somehow, Harry stood up and gently lay down on Draco, his face near Draco's neck.

'Please Draco, wake up. Please...I need you.' Harry whispered this, placing a kiss on Draco's long, perfect neck and one on Draco's forehead.

As Harry sat there, another horrible thought crossed his mind. Draco, like Sirius, could have ended up dying. Harry would have been completely alone then, not able to rely on anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. Harry would have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life if Draco died. And after Sirius, Harry felt like he could not bear another loss. Harry took Draco's hand again, and whispered:

'I will never let this happen again. I will keep you safe. I will let nothing hurt you.' This was a promise to himself, just as much as Draco.

'Mr. Potter?'

Narcissa was standing in the room again; she has been standing there for the past three minutes, observing Harry and her son. She did not know what to think about Harry Potter and Draco being together. It looked like Harry was really in love with her son and Harry Potter's words seemed very genuine.

Harry rubbed his eyes quickly before looking at Narcissa. 'Yes?'

'I think we need to give these two some rest.' Narcissa spoke very quietly, her eyes not leaving Harry's emerald orbs.

Harry nodded, getting up. He did not want to leave Draco's side, but he knew that he shouldn't stay here - he could wake up Draco.

'I also think we need to have a talk, Mr. Potter.' Narcissa kept her voice even as Harry closed the door.

'Um... please call me Harry.' Harry muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Narcissa smiled, letting Harry Potter lead her to the kitchen.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I realized that I haven't thanked you for reading this story for a long time. So thanks for reading to all my followers, all those that added this story to their favorites and a special thank for all the people that have been reviewing. Of course any other reader is thanked too, though I would really love more followers/favorites/reviews. **_

_**The next few chapters should be relative calm (not much danger). So here we go:** _

Chapter 23

Harry sat chewing at the chocolate biscuit Narcissa conjured up from thin air. He planned to chew for as long as possible because Mrs. Malfoy was giving him the look that she did not approve of something. He sat watching the blond woman carefully, noticing for the first time that Draco resembled her in some ways too. Narcissa's chin, forehead and lips were definitely similar to Draco's. Harry guessed that his disinterest in Narcissa Malfoy made him ignore her; it was always Lucius who has been on the forefront of Harry's mind, especially after the events in the Ministry two years ago. Harry also had to admit that it was rather stereotypical of him to assume that Narcissa would be just as ruthless and heartless as her husband - this was definitely not the case as she had no Dark Mark, something Harry noticed as she pulled up her sleeves before making tea.

He had to stop chewing now or it would look deliberate. Taking an unnecessarily large gulp of smoldering tea, Harry politely crossed his hands, and unknown to Narcissa, his legs to indicate that she had his full attention.

'How are the biscuits?' Narcissa decided to commence on an easy note, she needed Harry Potter to be somewhat comfortable.

'Erm..fine, thank you.' Harry answered awkwardly. He has been expecting her to get to the point, much like her rash sister Bellatrix.

'You know, Harry...' Narcissa paused for a moment, as if tasting the word Harry in her mouth 'You don't have to be so uncomfortable with me. You may call me Narcissa if you like.'

Harry stared at the woman; he didn't know what to make of that. Harry's rather soft nature, a feature he inherited from his mother, decided to treat this as a friendly gesture from a person he thought he didn't like. 'Alright, Narcissa...' Harry paused too, his own voice sounding strange 'I will.'

Narcissa smiled, and it wasn't the same cold, unpleasant smile she gave him at the Quidditch World Cup.

'For start I would like to begin by thanking you, Harry.'

Harry looked confused. 'For what?'

'For saving me, Lucius, Severus and most importantly Draco.' Narcissa answered simply. 'Had it not been for you, I do not think any of us would leave that house again.'

Harry nodded at her gratitude, he felt his face redden, feeling that he really did not deserve the gratitude. 'Mrs. Malfoy...Narcissa, you don't need to thank me. No one deserves to face death with Voldemort. Not even your husband.' Harry hoped she would understand; he mentioned Lucius not because of the bad things the man has done, but because of the pity Harry felt for the tortured Death Eater.

'Don't let my husband catch you pitying him.' Narcissa muttered, sounding almost amused.

Harry smiled, now knowing that she understood. 'Is he going to be alright?'

'His injuries are significant. He is dangerously malnourished, he has been tortured but not to the point of insanity. He also lost his voice, from the screaming I think. I am hoping Severus would come up with something.'

'And Draco?' Harry needed to know that Draco would wake up soon.

'My son lost a good part of his thigh. The muscle will grow back, but it will take a week or so for him to be fully well. He also lost some blood, something I can fix with a transfusion and a potion.'

'And Severus?' Harry asked, truly worried about the fate of the Potions Master.

Narcissa sighed, looking downcast. 'His injuries are the worst. Nagini did not appear to have poisoned him, but her bites are enchanted, there is nothing but time that will help Severus. He lost the most blood; I will give him several transfusions, but I can't give him the potion until he is conscious, which could took as much as a week.'

'Can anyone give blood transfusions?' Harry asked.

'Yes, any healthy wizard can.' Narcissa gave Harry a questioning look.

'Then take my blood for Draco. And Snape of course.'

Narcissa smiled. 'I think I will do that. But are you sure? Transfusions weaken the donor, we will probably need someone fully capable of magic for the next couple of days.'

Harry looked around the tent. 'This place is obviously warded. No one can break them, except for Draco and Severus.'

Narcissa gave him a skeptical look. 'Do you really think so?'

Harry nodded. 'Snape made some sort a Blood Ritual with Draco this spring. Apparently they can conjure wards only they can destruct.'

'Really? What kind of Blood Ritual?' Narcissa felt annoyance with Severus, the Potions Master should never have kept something like this a secret.

'I don't really understand it. You are better off asking Snape when he wakes up.'

'I will do that.'

Narcissa drank her tea, her eyes still on Harry. She cleared her throat.

'Harry, as I understand it, you and Draco are well...' She couldn't say it out loud for some reason.

'Together?' Harry asked, his eyes burning more brightly than usual.

'Yes. Forgive me for asking, but when has this started?' Narcissa kept her voice light even though this was the key point in their conversation - Harry and Draco's relationship.

'It started back in Hogwarts, September I think.' Harry felt like he should be asking questions too. He knew that Narcissa meant a lot to Draco, his boyfriend would be crushed should Narcissa not support him.

'Have you told anyone?'

'Severus, Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione know.' Harry said. 'Oh and Voldemort knows too.'

Narcissa frowned after flinching, clearly trying to remember Hermione; she knew Ron, a Weasley.

'I think your husband suspected something. Did you know about Draco's plan to kidnap me last year?'

'Severus has told me after it happened. He never mentioned anything about your feelings for my son. And I haven't talked to Lucius for a very long time.'

Harry took another chocolate biscuit before asking his next question, one that worried him the most. 'What do you think about me and Draco being together?'

Narcissa stared at the boy opposite him, trying to decipher the emotions behind those emerald eyes. 'I really do not know what to make of it. I am still shocked that he is well...gay.'

Harry asked a question he knew Narcissa would be able to answer. 'How are homosexuals treated in the Wizarding World?'

Narcissa straightened up on her seat, wondering as to how exactly answer the question. It is a touchy subject. 'It varies considerably. But older families who value pureblood standards are known to be cautiously supportive.'

Harry was taken aback at this. He expected families like the Weasley family to be supportive. 'So do you support me and Draco?'

'I love my son, Harry. However my expectations of Draco have certainly changed now; I always thought about spending time with grandchildren and having a daughter in-law.' Narcissa bowed her head slightly. 'However I sense that Draco's feelings are genuine towards you, therefore I will support whomever makes my son happy.'

Harry bowed his head too, a sign of gratitude to the woman. 'And your husband?' Harry thought he knew the answer to that one.

'Lucius will be hard to sway. You see in pureblood families even if you are gay, you are still expected to produce an heir. I do not think that Draco will want to have a child from anyone he does not love.'

Harry understood this, however he felt that the childless issue can be resolved. 'What about adoption?'

Narcissa actually snorted at this. 'Lucius will never accept an adopted child to be a true heir to the Malfoy name. Even I do not think that adoption will solve anything. To be pure of blood means that you have to be pure when you are born and I do not imagine that any respecting pureblood family is willing to give their son up for adoption.'

Harry stared back at the very principled woman opposite him. He was getting an insight into the pureblood culture now, an insight he did not really find pleasant.

'So Lucius will not be supportive?'

Narcissa smiled again. 'He will need time. Deep down even though he never admits it, he loves Draco. He will want Draco to be happy, whatever that takes.'

Harry was not hopeful at this. He could not imagine Lucius to be even remotely tolerant of his and Draco's relationship.

'Harry, there is one condition to my support however.'

The brunette looked up, wondering what it could be.

Narcissa looked very serious for a moment. 'Draco is practically all I have. He is my hope in this world and the world beyond. I am therefore giving you one warning, Potter: should you hurt Draco in any way possible, you will have me to answer to. I am his mother, I will protect my child, whatever it takes. If I find out that Draco feels unsafe or unloved with you, I will take him away and do whatever it takes to keep you away from him.' Narcissa's blue eyes were blazing, staring hard into Harry's emerald jewels.

Harry looked back calmly at Narcissa. 'I give you my word, Narcissa. I will never hurt Draco in any way; I love him more than anyone. I promise you to keep him safe and loved, whatever it takes. He will not know pain and suffering, I will not let him become endangered by Voldemort or anybody else.' Harry was still looking back at Narcissa calmly, watching her reaction. Harry felt angry for some reason - he felt angry because Narcissa thought that Harry's feeling for Draco may not be strong enough.

Narcissa kept looking at her son's boyfriend for almost a minute before she smiled politely. 'I know that you love my son, Harry. However, every mother deserves to know that their child is loved and cared for.'

Harry smiled back politely.

Narcissa poured more tea in Harry's cup before pouring some in her own.

'I hope you understand that I do no intend to stay here, neither does Lucius. I will be taking Severus too.'

Harry nodded at the first part, he frowned at the second however. 'Why are you taking Severus?'

'He needs to be under close care by me. I know that neither you or Draco are capable of healing spells. I have been trained as a healer, I am therefore taking Severus with me. Rest assured that he will be awake and well in the month's time.'

Harry understood this but there was one dangerous hole in Narcissa's plan.

'Where will you go? You do not even have wands.'

Narcissa straightened up again, as if slightly affronted. 'We will go back to the Malfoy Manor. It has been deserted after the last year's events. And I have Severus' wand, which I may switch with my own wand - Draco has mine, as I am sure he has told you.'

Harry nodded again, but he still felt worried. 'But the magical protection? Voldemort and the Death Eaters can break through.'

Narcissa had to admit that this was a definite possibility. 'It is an issue, but I think that my wards, combined with the natural protection of the Malfoy Manor will deter any threat.'

Harry sighed, Narcissa would be hard to dissuade, but he had to give a try: 'Narcissa, I really think that you should stay here. This is Voldemort we are talking about. How about you wait until Draco wakes up? We will all travel to the Malfoy Manor, Draco will cast his special type of wards and you will then be safe.'

Narcissa considered this, the idea was rather tempting. She needed to feel safe now, more than ever before. She sighed heavily before answering. 'Very well. I accept your offer. Draco will wake up today, but he must have at least a day of rest. We shall travel tomorrow to the Manor. But I must insist that you stay there after has placed the wards, at least for a few days.'

'Alright.' Harry said relieved, he would feel much better knowing that Severus, Narcissa and even Lucius are safe.

Narcissa had gotten up. 'I need to check up on Draco and Severus. Draco should be awake soon.'

'I will come with you.' Harry said brightly, he wanted to spend as much time with Draco as possible.

They made their way to the bedroom, finding Lucius standing at the edge of the bed, his eyes on his son.

'What is it Luc?' Narcissa asked softly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Lucius gave her a quick look of something that had to be expressed with words. Harry did not know what that look meant.

'He will wake up, Luc. We will go back to the Manor tomorrow, we will be safe there.' Narcissa said gently.

This was evidently not something Lucius was trying to say with his look, but he nodded curtly, his eyes on his son again.

Harry yawned a little. Today's events were enough for him, even though it was only the afternoon. Narcissa looked over at him, thinking about something.

'Harry, I think we can move Severus to his own bed. Do not worry about me and Lucius, I know my expansion spells.'

Harry gave the woman a look of gratitude. 'Thank you.'

Narcissa raised Snape's wand and levitated the unconscious man out of the room. 'I am not rested either Harry. I think we deserve some rest, don't we?' She gave Lucius a significant look. Lucius tried to resist when she led him out of the room. 'Lucius, you have been tortured for months, I do not know how you are still standing - go, you need sleep.'

Giving Draco and Harry a questioning look, he huffed, annoyed with his wife but left the room nevertheless.

The door closed, finally leaving Harry with Draco. The Gryffindor walked over to his sleeping beauty and gently pushed the platinum blond locks away from his boyfriend's eyes. To Harry's surprise, Draco stirred slightly, and moved to his side. Harry smiled at this, this could only mean that Draco had already woken up before but fell asleep again.

Feeling his own fatigue, Harry crawled out of his clothes. He did not go to the bathroom to wash up or brush his teeth, something Draco would love to reprimand. Harry used his wand to make Draco hover a few inches of the bed. Removing the bedcover, Harry pulled back the blanket, Harry terminated the hover charm, making Draco touch the silk bedsheets gently. Leaving nothing but a white t-shirt and his underwear on, Harry crawled into the bed, pulled the blanket on top of him and Draco. Pressing close to Draco's warm body, Harry snuggled, letting the sweet scent overwhelm him and allowing the magic of sleep wash over him in tender waves.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Here is Chapter 24:**_

Albus Dumbledore took the same seat in the Minister's office as last week. Constantly traveling for pieces of Lord Voldemort's soul was no easy task; Dumbledore sighed heavily, his hope of seeing Tom Riddle die in this lifetime was fading. The hope was always small, but for a man like Dumbledore, it was the hope that kept him going for the past thirty or so years, it was the hope that gave energy to the ex-Headmaster, but it was also the hope that prompted Dumbledore to make some of his worst mistakes.

Dumbledore wished for some harmony in this world. He thought he was striving to protect laughter and joy, kindling happiness and love, protecting the good and the light. After 117 years, Dumbledore paused to reflect on his impact over the Wizarding society. In Dumbledore's personal opinion, his impact in nearly negligible. He may have studied dragon blood, but he was sure that a man such as Severus would have been able to do the same research. He may have defeated Grindelwald but he still had doubts whether he made the right choice. Gellert's defeat and imprisonment still bothered Dumbledore - what if all those years ago Albus forgave Grindelwald for Ariana, what if they remained friends, executing their ambitious plans for the Wizarding world? The ex-Headmaster was sometimes a doubtful man; he doubted whether he made the right decisions ever since he defeated Grindelwald.

He chose the Light because that is what escaped his heart on a cold night Ariana died. Ever since that night, Dumbledore kept looking for something that would make the Greater Good irrelevant. Over the years, he found little to make the Greater Good irrelevant, he therefore stayed away from power, the one thing he knew would corrupt him. Hogwarts was his solace after Ariana - he taught children, watching as the young grew into the adolescent and formed heir view on the world. He witnessed many ambitious, many who had the thirst for power; none of them could live up to Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore remembered the orphanage. That child intrigued him, the boy's control of magic at such a young age was a sign of immense power. The boy was still alone and friendless, a feature that would never leave him. That boy was the next to carry the banner for the Greater Good. To Dumbledore's disappointment, he did not feel like stopping Tom Riddle, instead he watched the boy's progress in Hogwarts, the never-ending successes combined with sheer power and ambition.

Dumbledore did not feel guilt for not stopping Tom Riddle. While Riddle had no right to torture and bend people to his will, he definitely had the right to make the Wizarding world see his perspective on things. Riddle had a voice, a say in the Wizarding world, the only problem was that nobody bothered to listen. Dumbledore listened but did not agree with Riddle's view on the world. Still, after all these years Dumbledore thought of his similarities with Lord Voldemort. They were even in power, they were looked on to do great things, they were both ambitious; the only difference between them was that Dumbledore chose Light and Voldemort chose Dark. Yet the world is not black and white; everyone had some of both inside of them. Even the modern Lord Voldemort has some light - his confidence, ambition and thirst to live can be considered positive. Dumbledore knew his dark - his ultimate wish to make things right, to fix his mistakes of the past and to fool death.

Was there a reason why Dumbledore chose to not fight the Dark Lord in open, just like Grindelwald? Voldemort's eventual rise about thirty years ago did not make Dumbledore upset. Instead Dumbledore was reminiscent on his past - he and Grindelwald would have been seeking power just like Voldemort. And so Dumbledore waited and waited, observing how innocence was tarnished, how children were forced into adulthood, how families were ripped apart and how love was destroyed. It was only then that it dawned on Dumbledore that he would have caused just as much harm; he would have been no better. Taking power meant that someone had to give up power, and no one wished to be left powerless. So Voldemort took the power forcefully, devastating all in his way. Dumbledore knew that deep down if he had the chance, he would have done the same for Greater Good. Finally Dumbledore realized that the Greater Good is simply too idealistic, too perfect to achieve; anyone trying to achieve this perfection would cause too much destruction.

So Dumbledore founded the Order of the Phoenix, did the best he could in the Ministry without seizing power, and he finally came to terms that he had to forget about the past and move on, fighting Lord Voldemort. Voldemort then lost in the Godric's Hollow, bringing the destruction to an abrupt end. Dumbledore knew what defeated Voldemort - it was the ultimate thing no one ever understood, the power beyond any, the power that eclipsed the Greater Good.

Dumbledore did not think he knew a boy who could give love without receiving any back. But Harry Potter was such a boy; he was and still is the ultimate hope, one who protects compassion, demonstrates kindness and gives love. This is why Harry Potter is the only hope of defeating Voldemort.

Albus bowed his head slightly, wondering how he could guide Harry. He knew that locating Hocruxes was Harry's primary goal right now and Dumbledore nodded grimly, knowing he is close to finding one, maybe even two Hocruxes.

Fudge chose this moment to walk in, clutching something wrapped in a silk cloth. 'You are here Dumbledore.'

'Yes, do you bring news?'

'I ordered a search, only one item came back.'

Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on the silk cloth, wondering what exactly is inside. Fudge paused for a moment.

'We have apprehended the possessor of this item. She is in Azkaban, awaiting an expedited trial. I could not believe she wore this around her neck when we found out. It was tricky to locate, Dumbledore. I now need a new undersecretary.'

Dumbledore stretched out a hand, taking the heavy item and removing the silk cloth. Inside, there was a magnificent gold locket, with emerald stones forming an ornate letter "S". So Dolores Umbridge had this in her possession, but how did she get it?

This question was not on the forefront of Dumbledore's mind however. The ex-Headmaster was finally getting some results from his fruitless searching.

'Thank you Cornelius.' Dumbledore muttered, standing up. He paused at the door for a moment, took out his wand and waved it at the Minister. The Imperius now removed, Dumbledore strode out, his mind set on the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I am thinking about starting another story and working on both simultaneously, what do you think? There is a poll on my profile, I would love your input on this matter. **_

_**Here is chapter 25. Please enjoy and review**_

Very blearily, Draco's light eyelashes began to twitch slightly. He knew he was awake, but his body did not appear to be listening to him. He felt as if his left leg has been through a rock grinder; it felt oddly light but in a wrong way. What bothered the most was not the dull pain from his leg, rather it was his body's unwillingness to listen to any command his confused brain was giving it. Draco guessed that he must have lost blood, but he never expected to feel so weak, his fingers and toes could not be felt and every single muscle in Draco's body screamed of piercing needles. Struggling to open his eyes, Draco could faintly make out the dim light of the room. There was buzzing in his ears, but he could faintly make out the calm breathing of someone sleeping nearby.

Draco continued to struggle fruitlessly; he did not panic because he knew he was not paralyzed. But the sheer helplessness was making Draco fear that his body would take days to heal. The world swam in front of him the moment he opened his eyes and he immediately wanted to close them again. He resisted this temptation, cursing his own body for its uselessness.

He was laying on his and Harry's bed, with the latter boy sleeping comfortably against Draco's chest. Draco knew that he would not be able to move any other part of his body, opening his eyes seemed to have taken all of his energy. The blond was therefore forced to stay immobile, watching The Boy Who Lived sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of Draco's discomforting situation.

Draco was no used to his body not listening to him. He never felt weaker than this; Malfoys were not supposed to be weak - he could not afford to be weak now. Cursing silently, Draco decided to give up on physical state, switching to his mental one instead. He remembered vaguely what happened not too long ago, he remembered the Polyjuice, his mother and his father. The Dark Lord's curses, Severus' attempts to duel Voldemort and Harry's timely arrival were also imprinted in Draco's mind. It all felt like a bizarre dream, yet Draco knew that it wasn't a dream; his subconscious was telling him so.

He did not know how long he stayed on his side, but it must have been a while because his muscles were screaming their displeasure at Draco. Draco remembered seeing his father alive; what would Lucius Malfoy say if he was here right now? He would most likely criticize his son for being weak and incompetent, not even able to control his own body. Feeling more angry and frustrated at himself than ever, Draco tried to move his body, only succeeding in making a small jerk. Losing hope, Draco felt his eyes begin to moisten with frustration. Pathetic.

His jerky movement was enough to wake Harry up however. After all, Harry's head was millimeters away from Draco's chest and the Slytherin's movement made Harry spring awake instantly, his eyes only slightly sleepy.

'Draco?' Harry asked, wondering if it was Draco moved.

Feeling a little stupid, Draco once again cursed himself. He needed to stop making the tears fall right this instant.

Harry straightened up, his eyes on Draco's face. 'Draco, are you crying?'

The blond did not think he could talk, and even if he could he wouldn't. His eyes on the the dresser opposite the bed, Draco simply waited glumly for Harry to take action.

Harry guessed that his boyfriend may not be able to talk. This did not make him happy in the slightest, but he opted to help Draco in any way possible. He immediately noticed the weird angle Draco's body has taken on the bed, realizing that his boyfriend must be filling discomfort.

'Draco, here I am going to help you up.' Sitting up gingerly, Harry gave Draco an assuring look before carefully moving his boyfriend in a semi-setting position, Draco's flawless back against the wooden headboard.

Draco blinked his gratitude at Harry before feeling sick very suddenly. Feeling horribly faint, Draco felt the little color his face had drain.

Harry did not fail to notice this. 'Oh Gosh Draco. You better lay down again.' Harry gently but quickly lowered Draco into a horizontal position on the bed, realizing that siting up for Draco meant little blood and oxygen for his brain. Harry also realized that Draco was cold, so he covered the blond beauty with a duvet.

Harry wanted nothing than to make Draco feel warm again. But he didn't know what to do, he could only think of one thing. It was a stupid idea, but Harry's Gryffindor nature made him try it out. 'Erm, Draco I am going to try something.' Very gently, Harry raised Draco's elegant palm, starting to massage it, hoping to get the blood moving.

At first Draco felt mild pain from Harry's actions, but he could not voice this. Just then Harry's movements slowed down to gentle probing and Draco began to gain the feeling back in his hand. The "palm rub" was becoming were sensual and Draco closed his eyes in pleasure, his beaten up pain receptors were taking a break. The brunette now moved to Draco's left hand, massaging all the way up to Draco's pale shoulder.

Just as Draco thought Harry was done, he felt the same tingling pleasurable feeling in his toes; Harry moved to massage his boyfriend's feet. Harry gave Draco a slightly sheepish look, but Draco looked happy, his eyes twinkling, silently saying "I am enjoying your Gryffindor manners."

After about ten minutes, the Gryffindor got up, thinking about what else he could do. 'Would you like anything?' He asked shyly, the silence in the room made him feel a little out of place.

Draco simply stared back at Harry, who thought that meant "yes". Taking out his wand, Harry began conjuring up drinks.

'Water?' he asked, Draco looking at the drink for a moment.

'How about tea?' There was a cup of steaming tea in front of Draco. Harry vanished it immediately however, thinking that Draco would want something less smouldering.

'Pumpkin juice?' A glass of pumpkin juice with ice appeared. Draco looked at it indifferently.

'How about firewhiskey?' Harry asked, smiling at the wide gaze Draco gave him. Harry just laughed.

'Mr. Potter, I hope you do not plan to make my son drink that?'

Harry turned, seeing Narcissa Malfoy at the doorway, her eyebrows raised.

'Of course not, it was just a joke.' Harry mentally smacked himself; did Narcissa have to walk in this exact moment? Harry only hoped that she did not think of him as an alcoholic, or worse - what if Narcissa thought that Harry was trying to make Draco an alcoholic?

Narcissa has graciously decided to skip Harry's explanations, her soft blue eyes were on Draco now. She walked towards her son, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'Oh Draco, I am so happy you made it out of there alive!' Narcissa took her son's hand, pressing her lips to it. She looked fondly at her son, straightening out the duvet.

Harry just stood there awkwardly, wondering what he should do. He felt as if he was intruding on something, but he did not want to leave the room. He conjured up a glass of icy water again, bringing the cup to Draco's lips. Draco tried to raise his head, but that only made him feel worse. The blond woman gently raised her son's head, letting Harry slowly tip the contents into Draco's dehydrated mouth.

Narcissa stood up suddenly, walking over to the dresser. 'I almost forgot.' She came back to the bed, holding a vial in her hand. 'Draco, you will need to drink this, it is Blood Replenishing Potion. You should be feeling much better with it in a few hours.'

Harry gently propped Draco's head this time, Narcissa guiding the vial between Draco's lips. Draco felt idiotic and helpless, unable to even drink on his own accord. He really hoped the potion would make a difference.

'Your father will be so happy to see that you are awake Draco.' Narcissa finally said, looking at her beloved son.

Draco looked back at his mother with wide eyes, wondering if she was going to expand on Lucius more.

'He is not feeling his best of course, but the damage is not as bad as I thought. I managed to fix his vocal cords, so he should be able to talk momentarily.' This was addressed more to Harry than Draco, although Draco blinked his approval at Lady Malfoy.

Lucius chose this moment to enter the bedroom. He was not wearing the pathetic torn up robes anymore, sporting a comfortable set of silvery robes, evidently Narcissa's creation. The elder Malfoy took in the scene - his very haggard wife, his extremely pale but conscious son and Harry Potter, who wore nothing but a white t-shirt and boxer briefs.

Lucius approached the bed, looking at his son. Pressing on his trachea, Lucius managed to rasp out 'Draco?' shakily, before commencing on a painful coughing fit. Pulling himself together again, Lucius placed his hand on Draco's.

'Now Luc, do not talk too much, your throat needs some time.' Narcissa cooed softly, watching as her husband gave her son an intense look.

Lucius ignored her, his eyes still on Draco. He tried to ignore Harry completely, but he knew that his next question would concern The Boy Who Lived directly. Lucius placed his hand on his throat again, managing another painful rasp:

'Draco, it is true?' Lucius took a gulp straightening up, 'Is it true - you and Potter?'

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear Readers,**

_**Please take a moment to answer a poll question on my profile. The poll link is on the top of the profile page.  **_

**A little update on this story: I do not know when I plan to finish, but it is ways off. I am thinking of something around 80,000-120,000 words.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter, I got a few comments about Lucius.**

Chapter 26

Draco tried to say something, anything to answer his father's question but his physical condition prevented him from doing so. Draco gave Harry a baleful look, hoping the brunette would not say anything rash or stupid.

'Luc, I am sure we can talk about this some other time.' Narcissa pleaded, her eyes actually fearful, watching for any sudden movement from her husband.

Lucius was staring at his son, evidently awaiting for an answer.

'He can't talk!' Harry exclaimed angrily. He did not want to answer Lucius' question but he wanted Malfoy to be looking at Draco even less, there was just something wrong in that look of disappointment.

'Well?' Lucius asked with difficulty.

Draco looked at his father imploringly. There was no way of evading this question; taking a visible breath, Draco could do nothing but blink once, signaling an affirmative answer.

Lucius gave the son he thought he knew the last puzzling look, touched Narcissa's shoulder and swept out of the room. He could sense Draco's gaze on the back of his head, but he did not pause at the door.

'Right.' Narcissa said, a little forcefully. 'Draco, my angel, you need a little more sleep. I am sure you'll feel better after the potion works.'

Harry leaned in to give Draco a kiss on the cheek. There was something like appreciation murmured by Draco after the kiss. 'I'll be here soon love. Just have a nap.' Harry pushed Draco's fringe away again.

Narcissa was at the door, beckoning Harry to come with her. As soon as the door was closed, Narcissa quickly muttered 'You will need to talk with Lucius. I am sure he just wants to clarify some things.'

'Really? Clarify?! That didn't look or sound like clarify to me!' Harry did not keep his voice as level as Narcissa. The woman had the decency to look sorry at Harry.

'I will be there too, Harry. I am sure we can have a nice pleasant conversation.'

Harry doubted this. Narcissa's acceptance of her son was of course a good thing to happen, but Harry did not think Lucius will be easy to sway, the man was just too controlling.

Narcissa led him to the room she conjured. There was a plain bed in the middle of the room but Lucius chose to not occupy it. Instead, the blond man stood near a small table, a frown on his face.

As soon as Harry closed the door behind him, Lucius took a swig from a large potion flask. Evidently it was a potion that Narcissa quickly brewed for his throat.

Harry sat down on the bed without invitation, glaring at Lucius. Narcissa followed suit, a small smile on her face.

'So.' Lucius began. 'It's true then.' The man let out a long breath. 'You know Potter, the Dark Lord said he suspected you and Draco last year. I dismissed the notion immediately, thinking that Draco would never disappoint me like that.'

'So you are disappointed that your son is gay?' Harry asked, eyes narrowed.

Lucius shuddered slightly. 'I value my family Potter. I still want to have grandchildren.'

Harry stared at the elder Malfoy. 'You ruined your own family with your choices. And now you stand there talking about grandchildren?'

Lucius made a rapid advance towards Harry, who got up and glared at the man before him.

'Lucius!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'Let's just all calm down. I am sure we can resolve this without fighting.'

'You are the one to talk!' Lucius spat. 'Haven't you always dreamed of grandchildren Narcissa?'

The woman gave her husband a cold look. Harry realized that this look could only be given by a member of the Black family. 'It's Draco's happiness on the line, Lucius. Don't you want your son to be happy?'

'Of course I want Draco to be happy. But who will continue the bloodline, who will be the next to carry the Malfoy name?'

'We can adopt.' Harry proposed, knowing that Lucius reaction would not be a positive one.

Lucius looked as if someone slapped him in the face. 'You will do no such thing. No adopted brat shall carry the Malfoy name!'

'It's Draco's choice.' Harry countered simply, his voice calm.

'Draco will not disappoint me this time. He will not end a family that has prospered for centuries.'

Narcissa sighed. 'Lucius, I am sure we can come to some agreement. You know we can't pressure Draco right now. Our son needs to rest.'

'Yeah.' Harry agreed. 'And you barge in his room and make him upset like that. He was ready to cry.'

'No Malfoy ever cries.' proclaimed Lucius. 'Now, I do not care what you and Draco do with each other. You can carry on with your carnal interludes, I want to hear nothing about them. But Draco will produce an heir to the Malfoy family; he will marry a worthy witch and produce male offspring.'

Harry's mouth was open in outrage. 'He will never agree to that!'

'He either agrees, or gets disowned.' Lucius declared, looking pleased with himself.

Narcissa was looking between her husband and Harry, biting her bottom lip. She really did want grandchildren, but she also wanted to keep Draco happy. She could hear more arguing between Lucius and Harry, but she ignored it, deep in thought.

'Lucius, don't you think it is too early to talk about grandchildren? We haven't been parents enough for Draco yet.'

'Narcissa, I married you when I turned 18, Draco will do the same.'

'He will not follow the footsteps of a man like you!' Harry could barely control himself.

Lucius snarled, looking murderous at Harry. 'Potter, he will marry whether you like it or not.'

Harry looked desperately at Narcissa, hoping she will give him some backup, but Naricca just stood there looking upset. Harry huffed and swept from the room, not before giving Lucius his last dirty look.

He couldn't believe the man, Lucius is an unreasonable grouch who cares about nothing except his name and money. Harry shuddered as he thought about Draco's childhood and how horrible it must be to have Lucius Malfoy as a father. Lucius is also ungrateful - Harry saved his skin only a few hours ago but received no gratitude. Lucius did not even try to be civil. Harry snorted at this, Lucius Malfoy genuinely civil - that would be the day Voldemort gives out candy.

Harry knew that Draco is probably awake because of the loud voices. He felt guilty for keeping his fatigued boyfriend awake. Draco deserved better. Harry could not face his boyfriend right now; Draco would probably want to hear about Harry's conversation with Lucius. Harry did not want to explain, he could not upset Draco even more.

Harry looked around the living room. The dying fires were crackling slightly in the fireplace, the early evening hours were bringing a slight chill inside the room. The silence was oppressive to Harry; he did not want to be alone.

He looked at the door leading out of the living room. This door was slightly ajar, Harry could see the corner of the bed inside. He sighed before walking in to see Severus Snape.

Snape was laid quite stiffly on his bed. The Potion Master's face was blank of any emotion; it really did look like Snape was sleeping. Harry has never seen this man to act as human as he was acting now - the pure act of sleeping was not something Snape let other people witness. Harry chuckled inwardly at what Snape would say if he knew that Harry was watching him sleep, alone.

Harry thought that Snape would not wake up if he started talking.

'Hello Snape.' Harry was looking at the peaceful face. 'I don't know why I am sitting here and talking to you, but I really don't have anyone to talk to right now.'

'You know, your friend Lucius Malfoy can be a really annoying pain in the ass.' Harry chuckled, his eyes staring out the window now.

'He's a lot like you. You are a pain too.' Harry sat down at the edge of the bed. 'Lucius Malfoy wants Draco to marry and produce an heir for the Malfoy family, can you believe it? Voldemort must have addled his brain.'

'Now I can't talk to Draco because he will want to know his father's opinion of our relationship.'

Harry looked out the window again, his voice cracking slightly as he said 'What if Draco agrees to do it for Lucius? What if he leaves me and marries some witch?'

'What am I supposed to do then?' Harry looked at Snape hopelessly, wanting the man to wake up.

'You know I love him, right? I want nothing but to love him and protect him, keep him close and safe. Why doesn't Lucius understand that?'

'You are really easy to talk to when you sleep.' Harry said, giving Snape a small smile.

'I think you've helped me and Draco get together in some way, even when you were against it. Last year, I think without you Draco would not have approached me, even on Voldemort's instructions.'

'I am really grateful you did that Severus. Can you wake up now? I can really use your help to deal with Lucius.'

Snape remained still, his facial expression not changing.

'You know, in the last four days I realized that you have a human side. Even when you mentally tortured me, trying to teach me non-verbal magic, you did not torture me for your pleasure. You did it because you want me to beat Voldemort. I am still not sure I can. I need someone to help me; I have Draco but I can't be so sure with Lucius around.'

Harry got up from the bed, walked towards the window and looked out into the barely visible stars; he could not see the moon. 'It's days like today I wish I had my parents here. Especially my mother. You know, the only time I really saw my parents was in the pensieve. It was your memory, one where you call my mother a mudblood.' Harry's face hardened slightly. 'That was not nice of you. But I can understand your humiliation, my father really liked to bully you - I think that was the only time I've not been proud of him.'

'I've not really seen them much anywhere else. There is a photo album Hagrid made for me. There's pictures of me, my parents and Sirius. You probably hate Sirius more than my father.' Harry's face hardened again. 'I saw my parents as ghost-like beings in the graveyard, near the Riddle house. They distracted Voldemort to help me escape.'

'And then there was the mirror of Erised. I could see my whole family in it; I am guessing you know that - you saw it when you were teaching me Occlumency. You really know too much about me Snape.'

Harry stood silently after that statement, gazing dreamily at the distant stars. Little did Harry know that Snape was having a dream of his own.

_He was standing beside a huge beech tree, on a strangely familiar ground. It was clearly a summer day, there was a careless breeze in the air. He could hear the birds chirruping distantly, their songs a soft melody, a tune that glided on the green rolling hills. The sun was shining brilliantly, radiating warmth throughout his body. Trans-like, he walked around the huge beech tree and stood in front of a very familiar swing attached to one of the branches. He took a sharp breath, he did not see that swing for 25 years; he remembered coming back to it the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
_

_Would she really be here? Will he have the chance to give her a swing ride again? _

_'Severus.' _

_Snape looked around the tree, wondering where the voice came from. He needed to know, he needed to see where that voice came from. He walked a full circle around the tree, slightly desperate before his eyes caught the swing again. _

_Lily Evans was sitting on the swing, rocking it backward and forward slightly. _

_His heart jumped when he saw her. 'Lily?' There was uncertainty in his voice. _

_She gave him a small smile, watching as he came near. _

_He stopped only when he was two feet away from her. For the first time, he noticed that she was not the Lily he remembered. This was not Lily Evans who was a friend of Severus Snape. This was Lily Potter, the wife of James Potter. _

_Snape felt a stabbing pain in his heart as soon as he pictured James Potter, the one who stole Lily from him, the one who married the love of his life. He suddenly realized that he did not want to look Lily Potter in the face, he did not want to let his emotions show. _

_'Why are you here?' He asked, his eyes focusing on one of the ropes of the swing. _

_She did not answer. _

_He wanted her to answer, he needed to know why she was here, the place he cherished the most. _

_Lily got up from the swing, approaching Severus. 'Severus, look at me.' _

_He did not want to, he did not want to look at her and see the disgust and accusation in her eyes. But at the same he wanted to look at her, her face, her lips and her eyes. _

_Very slowly, very hesitantly, Severus looked in her face before looking away quickly._

_He felt her warm hands on each side of his face. She turned his head toward her and he had no choice but to look at her. _

_'I need your help.' _

_Snape blinked, confusion on his face. 'You are dead, you don't need my help.'  
_

_She smiled sadly at this. 'Yes, I am dead Severus. But a part of me still lingers.' _

_'What do you mean? What part?' Severus could not keep the confusion out of his voice, not that he needed to. _

_'Harry needs your help.' She said softly, her emerald eyes observing the black-haired man. _

_Snape actually sneered at this. 'He does not need my help. He is Potter's son, he hates me.' _

_Lily smiled at this. 'He may be James in looks, but he inherited my character. He does not hate you, Severus.' _

_He gave her another quick look, one of uncertainty this time. 'Why am I here?' _

_'So that you can help Harry. He needs you, more than either of you realize.' She was still smiling warmly. _

_'But why me?' Snape asked, sounding frustrated. _

_'Because you are the only one who can. Help him, guide him, do not abandon him. He is our only hope.' _

_Snape looked at her for a moment, wondering when this dream will be over. _

_'This is not a dream Severus.' Her smile widened. 'Trust Harry and all will be fine.' _

_'So that's it then?' Snape asked, not really understanding where his anger was coming from. 'You just show up to ask me for help?' _

_Her smile saddened. 'Of course not Sev. Of course not.' She closed the distance between them, giving Severus a hug. _

_Snape was paralyzed momentarily, but his shock disappeared as soon as he felt her warmness around him. He felt soothed, this simple gesture made him forget about any worry. For the first time in years, his back relaxed. His Lily was giving him a hug. He felt moisture in his eyes. _

_They stood like that for an indefinite amount of time. It could have been seconds and it could have been years. _

_Lily pulled away gently, watching the teary Severus. _

_Snape looked her in the eyes, the emerald jewels were were twinkling slightly. 'Lily...I...I am sorry.' _

_She gave him her sad smile again. 'I understand Sev. I understand.' _

_Severus looked at her again, but she merely smiled, already disappearing into thin air. _

_'Lily?' Snape asked, his voice stricken. 'Lily, come back! Please come back!' _

_She did not come back. Snape felt his legs weaken, the world around him was spinning, everything was becoming dimmer and blurrier. Darkness overtook him before his knees hit the grass. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! And please take a moment to answer the poll on my profile. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Here is Chapter 27. **_

_**Please answer the poll question on my profile page. Thanks! **_

'Molly, may I come in?'

Molly Weasley stared at the founder of the Order of Phoenix. She has not seen the man for almost a year and according to Rita Skeeter, Dumbledore was somewhere in California, enjoying the sunshine.

'Dumbledore...' Molly broke off after her initial surprise. 'Of course, come in, come in.' She let the old wizard enter, still looking at the man with surprise. 'I really wasn't expecting you, Albus.'

'I was not expecting to come here myself, but the circumstances...' Dumbledore broke off a little dreamily, smiling benignly at Molly. 'Is Arthur home?'

'Yes, he just got back actually. Stressful day at the Ministry.' Molly gestured Dumbledore to follow her into the kitchen.

Dumbledore sat at the the kitchen table and put the ends of his long fingers together, drumming his hands lightly on the surface of the table.

'Albus, what a pleasant surprise!' Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen, wearing casual maroon robes, obviously changed from his regular Ministry attire.

Dumbledore stood up, smiling. 'Arthur, it's been too long. How are you?'

Mr. Weasley sat down at the table, and looked Dumbledore in the face. 'Well, I think you know how I am. The Ministry is hectic, Fudge is barely able to maintain control.'

Dumbledore nodded, his expression grim. 'I came here today to discuss a few urgent matters with you and Molly.'

Mrs. Weasley put down a tray of tea and some cookies in front of Dumbledore. The old wizard took a cookie cheerfully, dipped it into his tea and took a bite. Dumbledore began as soon as Molly sat down:

'Arthur, for your own safety, I think it would be best if you stop working at the Ministry. It is not safe anymore; the Ministry will fall any day now.'

Mr. Weasley blinked, a slight frown on his face. 'But why? How do you now this?'

'Basically everyone surrounding Fudge is controlled by Voldemort, safe for the Aurors.' Dumbledore answered simply, ignoring their flinches at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

'But how am I supposed to just stop showing up? My superiors will have questions.'

'The Ministry has enough on its plate right now, Arthur. Your absence will not be their top priority.' Dumbledore sipped his tea, looking at Molly now.

'You cannot trust the Ministry to protect you anymore, I therefore advice you to not leave the Burrow. It is the safest place for both of you. Set up some magical protection, I would even consider the Fidelius.'

'Is it that bad Dumbledore?' Molly asked nervously.

The old wizard nodded grimly again. 'I am afraid it is. Voldemort is tightening his grip, he is about to seize power.'

'But can't you do anything, Albus? You are the only one he ever feared.' Molly asked, pleadingly.

'I am just one man Molly. There is very little we can do now.'

'But there is still us, Dumbledore; the Order, everyone is still prepared to fight him.' Arthur said, his voice rising slightly.

Dumbledore shook his head apologetically. 'After the loss of Severus we are left without crucial information on Voldemort. We are blind and deaf without our spy; this gives Voldemort the advantage of being completely unpredictable.'

'So it's true then?' Molly asked, a little fearfully. 'Snape is really dead?'

'I am afraid so.' Dumbledore said, faking his sadness.

'But how? He always managed to live, despite the risks.'

'Rita Skeeter has actually gotten the details accurately this time - Severus was trying to locate Harry while wearing his Death Eater attire. The Magical Law Enforcement and the Aurors felt he was too dangerous to keep alive. He was dead on the spot.'

'Oh my... why was he trying to find Harry?' Molly asked.

'As you know, Harry has not been seen since he left Hogwarts last year. Lord Voldemort was aware of this, I believe he instructed Severus to find Harry.'

'So no one knows where Harry is right now?' Arthur asked, clearly worried.

Dumbledore looked at Arthur Weasley piercingly, clearly trying to convey something silently. Mr. Weasley blanched, looking at his wife. Molly looked at Dumbledore, her face as white as her husband's.

'Are they here?' Dumbledore asked, his voice quiet and very level.

'How did you know?' Arthur asked, looking frightened.

To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's greatest surprise, Dumbledore smiled again, chuckling slightly. 'Arthur, Molly I did not know that Ron and Hermione were here. I certainly had the suspicion. Forgive me, but you cracked under very little pressure from me.'

Molly gave a nervous laugh at this. 'Shall I fetch them?'

'Please do.' Dumbledore said, still chuckling while enjoying yet another cookie.

Mrs. Weasley came back, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, both of whom looked very apprehensive.

'Professor.' Hermione's voice was very small, she was shuffling her feet, looking mildly embarrassed.

'Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, good evening, do take a seat.' Dumbledore said, his eyes never failing to twinkle.

They did as they were asked, giving each other meaningful looks.

'Professor...' Hermione began again, but was stopped by Dumbledore's withered hand.

'There is no need for explanations. I know that you were with Harry.'

'You know?' Ron blurted, looking surprised.

'How is Harry?' Hermione asked urgently.

'Actually, I was hoping the two of you would enlighten me on that.' Dumbledore stated, sitting back comfortably.

'Well..' Hermione began, but Ron stopped her this time. 'We left him.'

'I see.' Dumbledore said. This was of course no new news to him. 'How was he before you left?'

'He was upset. He...he...' Hermione struggled to find words before her tears overtook her. 'We should never have left him...it was just a silly argument...we were so stupid!' Hermione exaggerated the last word, before hiccuping. Ron gave her an awkward hug, evidently trying to comfort her.

'Mr. Weasley.' Dumbledore began kindly. 'How do you feel about leaving Harry?'

Ron looked at his ex-Headmaster. 'I dunno...I...we shouldn't have left him. I started the stupid argument, it was my fault.' Ron finished without gusto, looking at the table shamefully.

'I see.' Dumbledore said yet again. 'And why did you go with Ronald, Ms. Granger?'

Hermione hiccuped again before answering. 'I...don't know. He asked me to go with him...I didn't say no.'

Ron felt grateful to Hermione for not mentioning that it was actually him pressuring his girlfriend to abandon Harry.

'We tried to find Harry the day after we left him. I used every location spell I knew, but he just disappeared.'

Dumbledore gave Hermione another kind look.

'Do you think he is safe Albus?' Molly Weasley inquired, looking tense.

'I believe that Lord Voldemort would have pronounced Harry's death loud and clear. He would have made Harry's death a visible event, declaring that no one can defeat him.' Dumbledore answered grimly, his unnaturally blue eyes not leaving Hermione.

'It is nearing September. I think it is wise to let Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger attend Hogwarts. It would be safer than staying here.'

'Are you going back to be the Headmaster?' Arthur asked hopefully.

'No, I do not think I am. Minerva is more than capable of keeping the students safe. In fact, I would trust Minerva with my life.'

'But...' Mrs. Weasley began, obviously worried that Hogwarts is no longer a safe place.

'Molly.' It was not Dumbledore who stopped Mrs. Weasley; it was Arthur. He put a soothing hand on his wife's shoulder.

'Dumbledore is right Molly. There is nothing safer than Hogwarts.'

The ex-Headmaster had gotten up, looking satisfied. 'I think I better take off. I feel much calmer knowing that you are all safe.'

Molly and Arthur accompanied Dumbledore to the door. 'Good evening to you all.' Dumbledore eyes were on Hermione and Ron, both of whom were climbing the stairs to their room.

'Good night Professor.' Hermione said politely.

Ron was first to enter his room, closely followed by Hermione. As soon as Hermione closed the door and turned around, she gave a little scream. Albus Dumbledore was sitting on Ron's bed, smiling pleasantly.

'Bloody Hell!' Ron yelled. 'How did you...'

'Magic is Might, Mr. Weasley.' Dumbledore answered, pointing his hand at the bed opposite his, signalling Harry's best friends to sit down.

'I cannot discuss this in front of Arthur and Molly. They must not know.'

Hermione was giving her professor a quizzical look. 'Mustn't know what, sir?'

Dumbledore got up from the bed, beginning to pace on the dusty carpet. 'You left Harry alone.' There was no accusation in his voice. 'To tell the truth, this is not completely unexpected. Harry is practically on a suicide mission. I am sure he told you what he is looking for?'

Their unquestioning faces seemed to answer Dumbledore's inquiry.

'As I have told you, you are to go back to Hogwarts. But I do not want you to enter the castle.'

Ron and Hermione gave him a stunned look. 'What do you want us to do, Professor?' Hermione asked, only slightly fearfully.

'I would like you to find Harry.' Dumbledore said simply, his blue eyes blazing. 'I would like you to find Harry and stay with him. He needs you more than ever.'

'But how do we find him?' Ron asked. He did not have a problem with Harry; in fact he wanted to take back the words the yelled at his best mate. He felt horrible for his behavior.

Dumbledore's smile widened as he looked at Ron. 'I will give you the necessary tools for that, Mr. Weasley.' The old wizard pulled out something from the depth of his robes. 'This will be a gift to you from me.'

He passed his deluminator to Ron, who took it wordlessly, his mouth agape slightly. 'What is it?'

'A deluminator...' Hemione breathed out. 'But they are so rare...'

Dumbledore smiled at this. 'This one is customized by me. You will have to decide how exactly to work it out.'

Before Hermione could ask why, Dumbledore pulled out a second object from the depth of his robes.

'This Ms. Granger is for you.' He passed Hermione a book, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She took it, her fingers passing over the title.

'You are giving a child's book of story tales?' Ron asked, more confused than ever.

'I am hoping you will find it illuminating, Ms. Granger.' Dumbledore simply stated.

'Illuminating.' Hermione muttered, her eyes narrowed at the book slightly.

'And lastly...' Dumbledore sighed at this one, taking out a small, yet heavy object, wrapped in a silk cloth.

'What is it?' Ron asked again, looking uncertainly at the cloth.

'Ms. Granger, I think it would be wise if you keep this object on yourself at all times. I do not recommend unwrapping it. Please give it to Harry when you find him.'

'But sir.' Hermione took the cloth uncertainly, feeling chilly all of the sudden. 'Why can't you give this to Harry yourself?'

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a curious expression on his face. 'I am not going to answer that Ms. Granger. You should tell Harry that I didn't - he will understand soon.'

'Understand what?' Hermione asked, puzzled beyond comprehension.

'Everything Ms. Granger, everything.' Dumbledore looked at his ex-students.

'Do not abandon Harry again. He needs as much strength as he can get to do what must be done.'

'But what must he do?' Ron asked, getting on his feet.

Dumbledore merely smiled, his electric blue eyes twinkling, before disapparating with a resounding crack.

**Please review and _p_****lease answer the poll question on my profile page! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I am SO SORRY for not updating for so long! I had to take a very needed vacation after university. But now I am back, and I definitely plan to keep the updates regular (once every 24 hours). **_

_**Please take a moment to answer the poll on my profile page. Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 28**_

'What is this muck?' Lucius asked disdainfully, looking at the green soup before him.

'It is French pea soup.' Narcissa answered, her voice level. She decided to remain quite about the fact that French pea soup was her favorite soup.

'Well I am not eating it. It looks like you put insects in it.' Lucius swirled the thick soup, with a look of disgust on his face.

'Fine then!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'Stay hungry then. I am sure the food the Dark Lord gave you was better than this.' Narcissa could be a very sarcastic person at times.

Lucius had to admit that this soup was exponentially better than the coarse bread and the dirty water he had to drink for months. He began spooning the soup in his mouth, a hungry expression on his face.

The blond woman just sat there, quietly triumphant at her little victory. Lucius was always a picky eater.

'Luc, don't you think you should give Draco some space?' Narcissa's voice was tentative. 'He is our only son, he deserves to be happy.'

'Exactly.' Lucius commented savagely, his eyes not leaving the soup. 'He is our only child. Our only hope to continue the Malfoy name.'

Narcissa sighed; she did not want to start another argument. 'Draco will be adamant about not marrying. He loves Potter, Lucius. And Potter loves him back.'

Lucius snorted at this, already finishing the soup. 'He can love whoever he wants, but he has a duty to fill.' Mr. Malfoy looked at his wife expectantly. 'Second course?'

Narcissa sighed again, waving Severus' wand. Simmered pork chops appeared before Lucius. 'Does that look revolting?' Narcissa asked, perfectly aware that Lucius loved pork chops.

Lucius chose not to answer. Instead, he asked a question of his own: 'When is Severus going to be awake?'

'I think he will stay unconscious for at least another week. He lost so much blood.' Narcissa looked sad.

'If it were not for Potter, we would not be in this mess.' Lucius stated, forking a potato.

'Excuse me?' Narcissa asked, looking scandalized.

'If it were not for Potter seducing Draco, none of this would happen.' Lucius' voice carried no hint of a joke.

'Luc do you realize what you are saying?' Narcissa looked very scornful. 'If it were not for Harry Potter, none of us would be alive right now. He saved our lives.'

'Cissy, our lives would not have been endangered if Potter failed to spoil our son!'

Narcissa bristled, angry at Lucius for calling her "Cissy."

'Lucius you will cease using that derogatory name this instant!' Narcissa's voice rose several octaves. 'Harry did not spoil Draco. Draco approached Harry in the first place; the Dark Lord pressured our son, Lucius.'

Lucius had no argument for this one. 'Love.' He muttered, looking glumly at his last pork chop.

'Yes Lucius it is love. There is love between our son and Harry Potter. It is not something I would choose for our son, but it is what makes Draco happy.'

'How do you know?' Lucius asked. 'What if Draco is simply attracted, what if it is mere lust?'

'I know my son Lucius. You did not spend nearly as much time with him as I did. I can read Draco's emotions when I see his face - I saw the look Draco gave Harry. Trust me - it is love.'

'So it's Harry now?' Lucius sneered.

'Yes, I am on first name basis with Harry Potter. You know Lucius the boy is really a right fit for our son. I cannot think of a better male companion.'

'Potter is not pure of blood. His mudblood mother made it so.' Lucius pushed his now empty plate away.

'His mother may not have been of pure blood. She is a mudblood, yes, but the Potter name rivals the Malfoy name in its tradition and class.'

'No one can rival a Malfoy.' Lucius stated, his arrogance clearly visible.

'Excuse me.' Narcissa looked highly affronted. 'I will have you know, Lucius Malfoy that the Black name is the purest of all.'

Lucius gulped looking at his wife. Narcissa looked exactly like her father, Cygnus. Lucius remembered the unfortunate events when he met the man in person for the first time. Cygnus and his sister, Walburga were the two people Lucius never wanted to face again. Unfortunately, Cygnus was still living, his wife Druella also a royal pain for Mr. Malfoy. Narcissa laughed as she watched her husband's face.

'Are you getting the flashbacks of my parents, Lucius? I remember how my mother and father jinxed you with that nifty spell. You couldn't sit down on the softest of chairs for two weeks.' Narcissa's laughing grew louder.

'Oh shut up Cissy!' Malfoy replied a little lamely, massaging his bottom absent-mindedly.

'Narcissa, someone get in here!'

Mrs. Malfoy's head whipped in the direction of the yelling, she knew it was Harry. Jumping up on her feet, Narcissa quickly ran out into the living room, realizing that Harry must be in Snape's bedroom. Her face paled a few shades when she saw Severus shaking and seizing on the bed slightly, his eyes half-open, rolled almost inward into his skull. Narcissa put her hands on Severus' shoulders, trying to steady the man.

'Severus! Severus! Calm down, you are fine, you are safe.' Narcissa could not understand why Severus was conscious so soon.

'What have you done Potter?'

It was Lucius Malfoy, he swaggered inside the room, looking between Harry and Severus, his eyes narrowed slightly.

'Nothing! I was just standing here and he began shaking.' Harry looked at Lucius with slight panic.

'Oh really?' Lucius sneered his rhetorical question. 'Are you sure about that Potter? You didn't try to kill him did you?'

Harry's mouth opened in shock at this, he could hardly believe his ears.

'Lucius, get out!' Narcissa yelled a little shrilly, giving her husband a venomous look.

The elder Malfoy gave Harry his last glare before shutting the door behind him.

Snape was shaking less now, but there was groaning coming from his mouth.

'I don't know what to do.' Narcissa looked at Harry hopelessly. 'I don't know why he is awake. Are you sure he was not awake when you came in?'

'Yes, he just started shaking all of the sudden.'

Narcissa took a step back from the bed, listening to the Severus' painful groaning, her brow furrowed in thought.

'Can't you give him something?' Harry asked, trying to steady Snape himself now.

'No, there is nothing I can do. I think we just have to wait.'

Harry looked at Severus, wishing the man to be asleep again. 'Professor Snape! You are fine!' Harry yelled over the moaning. Nothing happened.

'Snape you are fine, just relax!' Harry yelled again, guessing this might not work either. It didn't. 'Severus!' Harry put his hands on Snape's shoulders.

The Potions Master opened his eyes wider, his moaning subsiding. Narcissa and Harry both looked at him in surprise.

'Severus?' Narcissa asked, approaching the bed again.

The man was not looking at her however. His gaze was on Harry's eyes, his breathing even. Harry simply stared back, slightly dumbfounded.

Severus' eyes closed again and his shaking stopped completely.

'No!' Harry yelled, thinking that Snape died.

Lady Malfoy snatched one of Snape's pale wrists, checking for heartbeat. She sighed in relief as she felt the steady pumping of blood. 'I think he is unconscious again.'

Harry looked at her and back at Snape quickly. 'Then why did he wake up?'

'I have no idea.' Narcissa breathed out, looking most troubled. 'Let's just hope it doesn't happen again.'

Harry nodded at this. 'Maybe it's poison from Nagini?'

'No I checked, there was no poison. But I think he will be warmer and more comfortable in the Malfoy Manor. We better move him soon.'

'Then let's do it now.'

Narcissa and Harry looked at the door, seeing Draco standing there.

'Draco!' Narcissa exclaimed. 'You are not supposed to be up yet.' She went over to her son, checking his thigh.

'I am feeling better Mother. The Blood Replenishing Potion does wonders.'

Harry smiled, noting that his boyfriend was indeed looking better. Draco had gotten some faint color back in his pale cheeks.

'How's your leg?' Harry asked, sounding concerned.

'It's healed.' Proclaimed Narcissa, Snape's wand in her hand, tracing Draco's leg. 'I am surprised at how fast it has healed, Draco. Are you sure you are feeling fine?'

'I feel better than alright Mother.' Draco smiled at his mother.

'Why is that dear?' Narcissa asked, cocking her eyebrow.

'I have Harry, you and Father here. Severus should be up soon too, shouldn't he?' Draco gave his Godfather a quick look of worry.

'Yes, I think he will come around sooner than later. If you are really sure that you are alright Draco then I would really like to go back to the Manor.'

Draco nodded at this. 'Where is Father?' Draco sounded nervous again.

Narcissa sighed, giving Draco a very apologetic look. 'He is probably in the kitchen or his bedroom. Are you sure you would like to see him?'

'He doesn't!' Harry spoke up for Draco, not at all excited about having Draco talk to Lucius. Draco shook his head however.

'Harry, I feel obliged to talk to Father. He probably expects this from me.'

'But...' Harry began, looking upset. Narcissa looked at Harry, her expression carrying significant meaning.

'Harry, I think it would be wise to let Draco talk to my husband. This is the only way to move forward.' Narcissa added a touch of finality to her voice; clearly this subject was now closed.

Harry looked defeated. 'Do you want me to come with you?' The brunette now looked too hopeful.

Draco shook his head at this, it was hard to do - Harry's offer was way too tempting. 'I will go alone. Father deserves to understand.'

Lady Malfoy nodded, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. 'He will come around eventually Draco. And if he doesn't, you will always have me.'

Narcissa gave Draco a very brief embrace, her eyes studying her son's face fondly. Draco released her, took a deep breath and walked towards the door, away from Harry and towards the snake's lair.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**AND PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL QUESTION ON MY PROFILE!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Please ensure you read the previous chapter as this is a double upload. I once again ask you to forgive me for the delay in my posting. My personal life got in the way - but it wasn't bad, I am happy to say I am not single now! Life is actually looking up :)  
Anyway, enough with my personal life **__**Remember to answer the poll question on my profile page. **_

_**Enjoy Chapter 29!**_

'Father?'

Lucius Malfoy stood with his back to the door. He chose not to turn around and face his son. To be truthful, Lucius has just walked into the room after eavesdropping on his wife, his son and Harry Potter. Malfoy Sr. felt pleased that Draco chose to come alone; this showed that his son still respected him, despite everything. But Lucius still had no plans to make anything easy for Draco.

Draco approached his father. Lucius was standing near the curtained window, in a very dim room - the atmosphere was nothing short of apprehensive. 'Father?' Draco tried again, hoping Lucius was going to turn around.

The elder Malfoy turned at last, his face inscrutable, devoid of any emotion. Draco took a casual step back, wondering if Lucius was going to go ballistic on him.

'So...' Lucius said very quietly, his cold grey eyes never leaving his son's softer ones. 'You are finally awake and well.'

The younger Malfoy could do nothing but nod at this. Draco expected his father to get to the point right away; Lucius was usually a brief person, especially with Draco. 'I am indeed well Father.'

Lucius did not react to Draco's comment, choosing to study his son more. 'Any lingering pain?'

Draco looked puzzled at this question. Lucius was really ignoring the elephant in the room. 'No Father, I feel absolutely fine.'

'Good.' Lucius stated simply, feigning a questioning look at Draco. 'Did you want something Draco?'

This question caused Draco to look down at the floor. It was evident that Lucius planned to make this hard for him but Draco supposed he shouldn't be surprised - Lucius Malfoy never made anything easy. 'I...well...'

'Look me in the eyes when you speak, Draco.' Lucius commanded, his voice rising a tiny octave.

Draco bristled, his head jerking up. Lucius' statement was all too familiar, Draco remembered hearing it countless times before. In fact, Draco has only heard it when he did something wrong; it was his father's way of saying "I am waiting for your confession".

'Father, I am here to speak with you.' Draco was relieved his voice sounded as confident as it did, yet he still felt a like a little boy who needed to be disciplined.

'I gathered as much Draco.' Lucius sounded as cold as ever. 'What is it you need to say?' Never once did those grey eyes leave Draco's silvers.

'I am here to speak about me and Harry.' Draco knew he had to get to the point; Lucius would never open up a conversation like this.

'Harry.' Lucius sneered, both of his lips managing to curl unpleasantly. 'Yes I expected you to discuss this relationship you have with him.' The taller wizard managed to sneer even at the "him" part, sounding almost disgusted at the moment.

'Father, I came to explain my actions...' Draco began to give a speech he had in his mind ever since he woke up; unfortunately Lucius did not want to hear it.

'There can be no explanation to this Draco.' Lucius said, his voice concrete. 'I am ashamed of you, you have disappointed me.' Lucius pressed in savagely, 'My only son is homosexual.'

'Father, I came to explain my actions. But I am not ashamed of being with Harry.'

There was total silence after this statement. Draco swallowed slightly, deflating under Lucius' deathly stare. However Draco still had courage, he came into this room with courage and he did not plan on leaving here with a tail between his legs. It was time to stand up for himself, time to finally act like a Malfoy - a solid, forceful man who stands up for himself. Draco was no longer a child; therefore Lucius had two choices - one was to accept Draco or two was to continue rejecting Draco.

It seemed Lucius was momentarily silenced by Draco's unexpected courage. The younger Malfoy used his chance to continue:

'Father, as I have just told you, I am not ashamed of being in a relationship with Harry Potter. It is not something you can change and I will therefore ask you to not interfere. I am not proud of being gay, but I am proud of saying that I found love and I do not plan to give it up, no matter what happens.'

Lucius was about to open his mouth but Draco relented even more:

'I know that you do not approve Father, but it is my life - I am not a child anymore. I can make my own decisions and take care of myself now. It all comes down to you...' Draco took a deep breath, braving another look straight into his father's eyes. 'It comes down to you being either with me or without me.'

There was more silence in the room after this, with Draco watching his father's stricken face. At last, Lucius managed a glare, his cold eyes not as penetrating as ever; Lucius was deep in thought.

'Draco, I can see that you have grown over the past year. I did not expect you to stand up to me like that; I am proud to say that you are a true Malfoy.' Lucius gave his son a moment to absorb this rare compliment.

'However...' Lucius now sounded very threatening. 'How dare you give me a choice? Do you expect me to just accept Potter, or are you hoping to push me out of your life?'

'Father I never...'

'I am your father!' Lucius almost roared, his cold eyes menacing. 'I will always be a part of your life, whether you like it or not.' The elder Malfoy lowered his voice, continuing nevertheless: 'Now, I don't care what goes on between you and Potter. If he makes you happy, then go and do whatever you want with him, but I want to hear nothing of your relationship.' Lucius sneered the word "relationship" very disdainfully.

'I expect you to live up to your name Draco. You have to continue the bloodline, there is no other way. If I have to force you to marry a witch and have a son, then I will.' Lucius stated this very forcefully. 'Do not test my patience.' Lucius said this as he watched Draco try to open his mouth to argue.

'There is nothing more important than the Malfoy name Draco. I thought I taught you this well enough. Our family has prospered for years and it is my duty to ensure that my bloodline continues. No love or treasure can compare to the finest Malfoy tradition. You can have Potter, but you must have a son.'

Lucius turned away again, obviously thinking that the conversation was over.

'This conversation is not over Father!' Draco stated quite loudly. Draco decided to continue even if it meant talking to Lucius' back. 'I will not betray Harry and marry some witch. I will not!' Draco continued, his voice rising. 'I will never betray Harry even if it means that I have to accept the termination of our bloodline. I would rather die than have a child with someone I do not love.'

Lucius did not turn around, although his temper was very close to snapping.

'Now if you would like to, you can come to the Manor with us. Severus needs to be transferred somewhere more comfortable.'

At this Lucius did actually turn around. 'Are you giving me a permission to enter my own house?!' Lucius could hardly hold back now.

'Actually it's my house now.' Draco answered coolly, meeting his father eye for an eye. 'Everyone assumed you are dead so the house entered my possession as soon as I turned of age.'

Draco turned towards the door, pausing for a moment longer. 'Harry is coming with us.'

The last thing Lucius Malfoy heard was the door closing.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Here is chapter 30. The next few chapters should be a little more relaxing, Harry and Draco get to spend a few days at the Malfoy Manor. **_

_**Please answer the poll question on my profile page (I know it's hard to find the poll but it's at the very top when you load my profile page). Thanks!  
**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 30**_

Draco closed the door of his father's temporary bedroom. His breathing was shallow and his legs were shaking slightly. Now that he was out of his father's sight, he could let the adrenaline and the emotions take over. He could not believe himself - he did not expect to say half of the things he did. The feeling of mild exhilaration was not unpleasant however, Draco felt good for at least standing up for himself and Harry. With a bit of luck, the blond thought that he would not have to see his father that much in the near future.

Taking one step away from the door, Draco found himself in a bone-crushing hug. Startled, Draco took a sharp breath, his nose surrounded by a mess of jet black hair.

'Harry!' Draco gulped for air. 'I can't breath!'

Harry did not release the blond however. Instead, the brunette increased the pressure of the hug on his boyfriend. 'Draco, I can't believe you just said that!'

Draco ceased his fruitless struggling, his eyes narrowing slightly as soon as he heard Harry's words. 'You listened in?' Draco managed to whisper this out, his lungs expelling the little air they had left.

'I couldn't just wait for you to come back. What if he did something to you?' Harry asked seriously.

Draco gathered enough strength to push Harry away gently. The hug was over. 'Father would never hurt me Harry. I am his son, a part of him. Besides, he never uses physical force.'

'But he could have cursed you!' Harry countered, his emerald eyes blazing.

'He would not. Nothing that I would ever say would make him use magic against me.' Draco knew this was true. There was only one time Draco received a magical punishment from his father; he remembered that day clearly, it was the day he realized that his father was indeed a cruel man. Yet Draco knew that he deserved to be punished that time - he went into his father's private study, a place even Narcissa was not allowed to go into. But Draco was eight and he was a very curious child. Of course Lucius discovered Draco before the latter could take three steps inside the forbidden room. Even then, Lucius did not punish Draco with his own hand - he made a house elf lock the eight year old boy in the cellar for a whole day. This was when Draco's maturity reached a whole new level, he promised himself to never disobey his father again because he did not want to anger or disappoint his role model, the person he always looked up to, the person he considered perfect and ideal.

But now the times have changed. Draco was no longer eleven or twelve, he understood that his father was far from perfect, far from fair and kind. Draco understood that he wouldn't be able to stand up to Lucius Malfoy without Harry; Harry was the reason for his "rebellion", the reason for angering his father. Harry made Draco happy, but Draco wanted Harry to know that Lucius will always be a presence in their lives.

Draco looked up into Harry eyes, his smile fading. He guided the brunette into the living room and they both sat down at the large leather armchair. The blond grabbed his boyfriend's hands with both of his and gave the Gryffindor a very serious look.

'Harry.' Draco thought of the best way to phrase this, the last thing he wanted was to make Harry upset. 'I need you to understand something really important to me.'

Harry was no longer smiling but there was a keen light behind his eyes nevertheless.

'I love you Harry, but I also love and respect my father, despite everything he has ever done.' Draco paused to continue his next words. 'I know that you will never have a warm relationship with Father, his actions in the past ensured that you will always treat each other with hostility.'

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco put his index finger on the brunette's lips gently.

'I do not expect you to forgive him, but I would like to see a truce between the two of you. That's why I said those words just now, I want nothing but peace between you and him.'

'So you weren't standing up for yourself and us?' Harry asked, looking confused and edgy.

'Of course I was standing up to you! He has no right to insult you or accuse you of anything! All I am asking is for you to give him a chance, have some patience with him. He will come around eventually.' Draco said, before muttering 'Hopefully.'

Harry sighed, his eyes hard on the door leading to Lucius Malfoy's bedroom. 'Alright.' Harry muttered after a long moment. 'But I am taking no insults from him. If he insults you, he will have to face me.' Harry sounded very threatening at the moment.

Draco smiled, initiating a gentle embrace himself this time. 'Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me.'

Harry placed a very wet and sloppy kiss on Draco's neck, making the latter giggle and push Harry away. 'Stop tickling me!'

Harry laughed contently and made Draco sit on his lap.

Narcissa chose this moment to walk into the room. 'I checked Severus, he really seems fine, but he still needs to be moved. There are some potions in the Manor I can try using to help him.' She smiled politely at Harry and Draco, not at all curious as to how Draco's conversation went.

'Let's get moving then!' Draco said excitedly, he really wanted to leave this tent and get moving. A trip to the Manor will definitely do him some good after two days of being bed-ridden.

There was not much packing as no one was taking anything. In five minutes, Harry and Draco were standing outside the tent, the levitating form of Professor Snape near them. Narcissa emerged with Lucius, the latter looked very sour, glaring at Harry very unpleasantly. This did not get unnoticed by the Gryffindor, who gritted his teeth but said nothing. Instead, Harry took out his wand, muttering '_Compacto!' _and the tent instantly folded into a neat, pocket-sized square at his feet. Grinning, Harry pocketed the square in his jeans.

'Ready?' Draco asked around, his eyes on Narcissa. Lady Malfoy nodded, taking her son's right hand. Her other hand was on Severus' shoulder.

Lucius chose to grab on to Snape's hand, his eyes shards of ice directed at Draco.

'Harry?' Draco offered his left hand to his boyfriend.

Harry took the cue, thinking that this is the weirdest apparition he has ever seen.

'Alright.' Muttered Draco, screwing his face in concentration, turning on the spot and allowing the suffocating silence take over.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
